Honesty
by lightvera16
Summary: UKPH shipping! England always has a hard time expressing what he wants to say, thus everyone deems him too strict and aloof. So how can he tell the girl he likes how he really feels? Banner by: Heartbreaker19 on DA A slice of life AU-Hetalia Academy, A bit of History on the side.
1. Prologue

A/N: So I'm back again for UKPH writing! I'm still writing on the story but might as well put one up. It's a prologue for now. Tsun Tsun England! and my PhilippineOC!

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>England slumped down on the chair of the Student Council office as he fanned himself. "Bloody hell of elections...why won't it just be done with?"<p>

England was the current student council president of the Gakuen Hetalia, the rule-maker and initiator. It was his duty as he believed to maintain peace and order in the campus but later on realized he was a one-man army. Thus, he made a decision of assigning secondary heads to lead the world groups based on their locations, such as Europe, Africas, Americas, West Asia, East Asia, SouthEast Asia and Oceania regions.

"Strange why the Asians had to separate each other...but I guess it would be much better for them not to fight over each other too much and their cultures most likely clash...good thing Europe was easy to deal with...but where would Russia or Turkey fit in? I wonder..."

Taking a bunch of folders he found on the desk, he flipped through several of the registration forms and profiles of the candidates. It was still ongoing but luckily for him, the other groups had done it by themselves. One group involved a President, Vice President, Secretary and Treasurer that was fixated to their region but as for Externals, Sports, News and Academics, they can be a mixture.

"Let's see...that bloody hell of a frog is running for the Externals head...America and Mexico against each other for American Region...India for West Asia, Egypt for Africa...oh? China wants to lead the Eastern Asians and Germany on Europe?...Switzerland wants to become the treasurer for Europe...Cameroon wants Sports head, lots of the Africans headed for Sports...Japan for News Head, he is having fun there...and who's this on the Academics head against Greece and Iceland? (somewhere, someone sneezed. Who?)"

Giving up on seeing the list of more candidates, he just stuffed the rest up on the corner of his desk and once again slumped on the chair. Looking over his memobook, he noticed he had an appointment in a few minutes. "Any time soon." he told himself as he took out his pocket watch before noticing a soft knock emitting from his door. "Come in."

Thailand's head emerged from the crack of the door once it was open "Ah, I hope I'm not disturbing you, England. Am I on time for our appointment?"

"Quite on time, my dear chap. Do come in." he told the Land of the Free as he gave a nod and opened the door.

"Mr. England. I would like to introduce you to my small staff, as you had per asked me to do." Thailand gleefully remarked as he ushered the rest of his team into the room. England looked up in recognition to the chosen members of Thailand's primary staff "My vice-president from here on is Vietnam, Treasurer as Singapore, I believe you know each other."

"Yes. I've been under him already, as I told you, Thailand." the young girl answered immediately and huffed as Vietnam just patted her gently on the back.

"Well, it has been quite a while, Singapore." England remarked as he fumbled through the papers he held in his hand. "It is a pleasure to be able to work with you. I hope you all will be able to handle everything for the South-east Asian affairs."

"We will gladly do so, Mr. President." the three answered and bowed in respect to their leader but then England gave a small comment.

"What about your secretary? You haven't-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" the door was slammed open as a loud boisterous figure ran off to them, panting and groaning something about alarm clocks. England looked up to see a young girl with dark chocolate eyes and brown flowing hair, although it was pretty much a mess due to the running. "I'm really so sorry, Thailand! I thought I was already on my way here but then I woke up in bed and realized I was just dreaming it up and I was late and I-!"

"Piri, it's all right. I was just going to introduce you. I did save you to be called last as I had thought this would happen, with you and your usual ways "

"So mean! But...thanks!" she remarked in relief and took a handkerchief from her bag and wiped the sweat off her brow while trying to relax. Vietnam went over to her little sister and gave her a bottle of water while Singapore just shook her head in annoyance as she grumbled something about tardiness and manners.

"Well, I might as well introduce you then. Mr, England. This will be my secretary, Miss Philippines. I'm sorry she had been late for today's appointment. She has these days where she's late and all but she has an extraordinary sense of timing, as you see now " Thailand remarked as Philippines made her way over to them, a bit refreshed and her apparel much neater than when she first entered the room.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. President! I'll be the ASEAN's secretary starting from now on. I hope we can get along!" she remarked and bowed as well before returning a proud smile on her face.

England stared a bit at the young girl before also answering "Thank you Miss Philippines, I hope to see you all work hard for a better school year. You had been chosen by Thailand himself, so I might as well expect greatly from you to deal with anything regarding South-east Asian affairs. If you have any questions or anything of the matter, you may consult me or to your head, is that clear?" he asked as the three lined up beside Thailand.

As the three left, onto which he heard a lot of grumbles and lectures from his former charge to the Philippines as she explained her reasons again onto why she was late while Vietnam just tagged along with them while still remaining her cool, England then gave his comments to the Thai.

"Well, I see that they are pretty much well-skilled to be part of your staff, Thailand. Though I might ask a bit on-"

"You shouldn't base it up on first glances, Mr. England. Philippines works much better than she looks." Thailand cut him off, knowing how and what his mind was thinking of right now.

England gave a sigh as he slumped back onto his seat and stared at the Land of the Free "Tsk. I wasn't thinking of her in particular. But, I might as well ask then "

"My dear friend, I wasn't actually the one who chose them, all of us had our own vote to see whom we wanted to be part of the staff. The others agreed Vietnam would act also as a great leader, an older sister everyone looks up to. Singapore's good when it comes to business and math. She's best when it comes to handling financial affairs."

"Philippines?"

"She is pretty much the most amiable among us and can easily handle diplomatic relations, as well as some paperwork. She's fluent in both English, Spanish and Malay. Currently, I heard she was learning Korean and Chinese, as well as some other European languages. She is quite the fast learner." Thailand remarked.

"I...see..." England exclaimed in surprise.

"You might as well see them for yourself. But I see you're pretty much interested in the young Filipina." Thailand remarked as he made his way to the door. "She's quite cute too, I wonder if you've taken a liking to her?"

The Briton rose from his seat and glared at the leaving Thai "That's not it! I'll watch over them and see about it, Thailand. Thanks for the time..." he grumbled as the Thai bowed in respect and closed the door behind him but he could hear a faint snicker and laughter as he left. Once he was sure he was gone, he sat back down and stared at the documents about the student profiles of Thai's selected crew.

Flipping over the names, he took the file attached to one particular girl and mumbled "Philippines...maybe..."

* * *

><p>Pam parapam! And prologue done. Will see what I can make the story more on!XD<p>

I based the committees of the School on my Organization's committees. It's pretty hard sorting out who will be placed in which place so Ill leave it to the imagination of who wants to be in. Guess who is?XD


	2. Chapter 1: It's a Start

A/N: This is not related at most to The Magic Club. But still supports UKPH!

So here's the second part. Most of the chapter or other chapters involve a monologue of England and how he thinks most of the time. Kind of reminds me how I introduced Piri and her friends. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews!

England: _In thought_, Normal conversation

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty Chapter1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now...time to relax..." England muttered once he had heard the toll of the school bell and headed over to his favorite part of the school. "Some place far away from nosy French and Americans...some place with peace and quiet...where no one would ever come bothering me..."<p>

The place he was talking about was a small corner of the school behind the club buildings. It was too secluded that no one had taken much notice about it, so he claimed it his small area. With a tree in the middle and several patches of roses around the building's corner as well as a birdbath and a bench he had purposedly set up so he could at least get away from the world of his school, he had made out his own sanctuary.

"I'm really glad no one goes around these parts. Although the club rooms are just behind me, I doubt any of them know about...my secret garden" England told himself as soon as he had entered that patch.

"How are you doing, little chaps? I hope the water's great for you today...oh, my beautiful roses! I'll help start pruning you in a bit...oh hello there Brownie and Fairies! Glad to see you all doing well...Aren't the roses so beautiful today? Flying Mint Bunny! You little rascal! So this is where you've been hiding!"

In short, England was in heaven whenever he was in these parts.

As soon as he had settled down and let his friends play around, he sat down on the bench and started pouring his English tea that he made for himself (no idea where he whipped it out from). "Ahhh..finally, a cup of tea to lighten up the spirits. Hmm...the tea smells quite different today...is that...jasmine?" he remarked and gave a sip.

But as soon as the smell and taste of jasmine came to his lips, an image of a young girl came to his mind...a young girl who smells of the flower, smiling at him and extending her arms to call his name...that made him sputter out his tea. "Gu-GWEH!" Due to the sudden surprise, his friends looked up at him and started tp fuss over him. "N-No, no. I'm quite all right, guys. Sorry for surprising you. Just, got a little carried away...too hot...I guess..."

As soon as they had gone back to their play, England looked back on his tea and gave a bitter smile " ...why can't I get you out of my head? Even with the faint scent of jasmine...you can invade my thoughts...just because I accidentally sniffed your hair...guhh...now I sound like a pervert geez...Philippines ." he moaned out as he recalled the events for the past hours.

* * *

><p><strong>.Morning. (Mix of England POV and 3rd POV)<strong>

True to his word, he gave a watchful eye on the chosen members of each of the world's groups. As much as he was strict with everything, he wanted to make sure they were worthy of their position and that they were also able to abide to school rules even if they hold power with their positions. "It's for the better of our school..." England remarked in his head as he walked proudly in the school grounds.

Oh, for those who don't me. Greetings. I'm the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, a mouthful of a name but you can call me England for short. You may know me as the current Gakuen Hetalia Student Council President. The President with an Iron Hand...heh. Not that I'm exaggerating. I indeed am this school's rule maker, initiator and dealer. I believe through these, I can make the school a better place...

Sigh...I really mean well with everything I do, really. But even with this power, I do have a hard time...dealing with other people. Sureeeeee. They know me as the president and overall strict person, but...I really do want to get close to them but...I do get kind of embarrassed when I'm with people...as...I'm not used to being around with a lot and I have a hard time saying what I want to say...

Thus...I tend to say the wrong words...making me sound nonchalant and strict on the outside...so, as of now, I'm aiming to change this attitude of mine! I want to be a more honest person...and show everyone what I can really do!...But I always tend to show my serious and nonchalant side more...

Of course, when dealing with them...some are a bit aloof, but overall the rest were tolerable and easy to manage. But...

"And I had said so a thousand times already! If I ever catch you guys, I'm sending you straight to detention for breaking Rule Numbers 22, 36 and 49!" England shouted out as he chased after the leaving and snickering Bad Touch Trio Group. "Geez, being late, wearing tacky uniform and running away from the law...running across the halls! That's Rule Number 16 to you guys too!"

"_**I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN THE RULES ARE BROKEN.**_"

"Ohohohohohon...lighten up, Angleterre!" France shouted as they ran across the hall.

"Fusososososo. Running on the halls are we now, Mr. President?" Spain called to him while laughing.

"It's because you guys are running away!" England answered back as he kept up with them.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! No one can catch the **Awesome** Me!" Prussia laughed majestically as they raced across the halls.

England muttered out curse words after them as he kept up with their pace. "Get back here, you three!"

Of course, after several minutes of running, he had to stop from chasing them. "Huff...huff...damn it, too...fast.." he gasped for air as he watched the three disappear off in the distance "Tsk...I'll let you go for today...heh, at least I had taken a picture...now they're powerless to go against the professor's orders...nyahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed by himself before patting his clothes to straighten out his uniform before walking backwards to head to his classroom.

"Damn those Bad Touch trio...always messing around...I should keep a watchful eye on them so that they wouldn't be able to get any followers. Maybe I should get Hungary to deal with France and Prussia...but she's close to Spain due to Austria or make Germany deal with all of them ah, but Prussia is his brother..."

"Yo! England!"

England looked up to the direction of the voice and spotted a running American heading his way. Stopping and glaring at him, he crossed his arms as the American halted at the right time and right place, sliding to a position and ending with a perfect land. "America! Haven't I told you about not running in the hallways! What more of showing off?"

"Geez. There you go again, England! You should congratulate me on making a perfect landing! I'd give myself a perfect 10! As expected of the hero!" America exclaimed and performed his hero pose with the lighting background and sparkly eyes.

"What's with the unnecessary background?" England exclaimed a she removed the background from America "So, what is it that you want? I pray for your well-being it's important...wasting my time like this..._not that I mind it's seldom you do come to see me..._"

America turned to face England and gave a smile "Oh! That's right! I almost forgot! Have you seen Piri around?"

England looked up at him in question "Piri? Who's Piri?"

America jolted as he saw the surprised look on England "Piri! As in Piri! Don't you know who Piri is! How dare you! You guys have been working with ach other for the past few weeks and yet...you don't know Piri?"

"If I don't know, then I don't know! Who is Piri, geez!"

"It's Philippines! Her nickname's Philli or Piri to some of us. You still call her by her full name?" America asked.

"Oh..._so it was Philippines come to think of it, her friends do call her Piripi or Piri..._" England thought to himself and remembered all of a sudden much about her. For the past few days after he had met her, he had also kept a close watch on the young girl and tried to see her strengths and weaknesses.

"_As Thailand had said, she's pretty amiable, easy to get along and easy to talk to. She could easily communicate and make friends with the rest of the nations. She might need some help with paperwork but they're pretty much well done in my point of view...but the only fault I could see was her denseness, maybe she got from Spain, her impulsiveness and tomboyish streak, so unladylike! and her strong beliefs, but mostly in herself._"

"_Well, England, I'd just let my heart speak louder than my head! It feels more fulfilling than sticking to what my mind always has to say." was her main explanation when I asked her about it. She's strong-willed, not easily wavered, but she was usually laid-back. Overall, I couldn't find any more faults with the Filipina. In fact, I kind of like that sunny atmosphere and charm...I mean, she is kind of cute and..gyaaahhh! Brain what are you thinking?_" England protested inside his head a she contemplated on what he learnt on the Filipina in his head.

"Oi...Earth to England...you haven't answered my question yet!" America called to his companion as he waved his hand in front of his eyes to bring him back to his senses.

"Guh. Well, No...sorry. I didn't see her. Eh, I didn't know that was her at all..." England remarked and saw something come up from behind America but chose not to say it.

"Well, tell me if you see her around. She still owes me something..." America chatted with England, oblivious to the figure behind him as she closed on to him.

"Kuya America...what do you mean by I owe you...you're the one who owes me..." a voice came from behind him that made America suddenly scream and jump into the arms of England. "Morning, Kuya! Morning, _kaichou_!"

"Oh My God! Don't scare me like that Piri!" America wailed as he clutched onto England as the one holding him tried to remain his balance as he held the American in his arms.

"Get off me, already! You bloody brat! Too...heavy!"

"What do you mean, I'm heavy! Ahhhhh! England! Don't just let go! Piri! Apologize! Now I'm scared shitless!" the American kept on wailing although he had his hands clutched harder onto the Briton's collar.

Philippines gave a sigh and shook her head smugly "_Po_? Kuya America is such a scaredy-cat! Who'd jump up like that! That wasn't even my scary voice yet!"

"That's not the point! It could be the killer after me! Or the ghost! Or the psychopath!"he pointed out while pointing at her.

"You've been way watching too much scary movies, kuya..."

England started to sway over a little to the right but still got his balance back as he moved back and forth. "Gyaaa! America! Get off me, this instant!"

"Noooo...wait...I'm shaking...augh...I won't be able to walk normally like this...England...carry me to the door please?" America pleaded to his former caretaker as he still held onto him and gave him the best puppy eyes he could have, which certainly caused an effect as the British gentleman blanched.

"_Aww...that face. He used to show that to me when he was still a toddler and when he wanted me to sleep wit him after those scary nights...I haven't seen this face for quite a while...and he hardly ever shows it ever...I wish I could take a picture but_...Like hell no!" England muttered as he held onto the boy.

They both stopped as a sudden flash came from in front of them that they had to turn to that direction and noticed the smirk on the young girl's face. "Piri / Philippines!" they shouted at the same time as England immediately dropped poor America to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! England! You mean brute! How could you do this?" America wailed as he tried massaging his hurt side and glared at England.

"Kuh..._sorry for that America_, you were just too heavy so I had no choice and besides! Philippines! Delete that this instant!"

"No way! I'm sending this to _Ate_ Hungary immediately!" she exclaimed with glee as she began to prepare the message to be sent "It's not everyday that one would be able to get a picture like this!"

"Philippines!" England lunged over to catch the cell phone of the giggling fan girl but she dodged immediately. "Give it this instant! That's an order!"

"Uh-uh! Using your power to order people for your own benefits is against Rule Number 60!" she giggled again as she reprimanded her president.

England flinched as he recalled the rules he made before making another lunge at her "Why you little..."

Dodging his move and moving to her side while still clutching her phone, "Hah! Too slow, _kaichou_! You're getting too old!" she remarked while laughing but stopped when she felt a change in England's atmosphere.

"Old...I'll show you who's old. I'll make you pay for underestimating the power of the Great British Empire..." England remarked as he slowly turned to the girl's direction.

"Uhhhh...oh no..." Piri backed off immediately once she felt a dark aura emanating from their President. "_K-Kaichou_..."

"Oh no...I know that aura. Bad move, Piri! Apologize, quick!" America screamed to his younger sister as Piri shook her head from him to England.

"C-Come on, _kaichou_. I was just joking " Piri tried to reconcile but couldn't help but feel that England's darkness was starting to creep up to her in an eerie manner like in the movies.

"My dear...you don't just go and insult the Mighty British Empire without regretting it " he said as he crept closer to the cowering girl as she backed away from him. "Oh no...no one who ever dares make fun of me ever gets away from me "

"Oh dear...well, I've got to get going. See ya, America!" she said as she ran across the corridor and away from him.

"Come back here! I'll show you a thing or two!" England screamed as he chased after the fleeing girl.

As soon as they had left, America stood up but still massaged his underside as he watched the running two "Ahhhh...run for it, Piri...oh...I hope she'll be able to run fast enough from him oh, and you still owe me!"

* * *

><p>AN: And dones! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! The next chapter may come up soon. Now, off to laboratory work! XD


	3. Chapter 2: Jasmine

A/N: And I'm back to write this up. Just another short one...Tsun Tsun England and Dense Piripi. Thinking over if I should lengthen it a bit more (development and stuff). What do you think?XD. Comment if so!

Sorry if England here becomes OOC and later on. The rest fo Hetalia belong to Himaruya, Piripi and some of the ASEAN belongs to .

Oh, well, enjoy anyway! Thanks for those who have read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2:<strong>

**A few minutes of running later...**

They had been running around the building, for the past minutes. Or to be specific, they passed through all the parts of the building and the World Hallways, and meeting up with lots of nations on their way to their respective rooms. As a rule, the first class involves a short meeting of the nation of a World Area for announcements and decisions and stuff. The rest for the schedule was a mix-up and anyone can choose what subject to take in.

Returning to the two...since he had memorized more of the building's paths and shortcuts, he was easily able to detect where the young girl would end up, much to her dismay. "Damn it! How are you able to catch up on me...too fast! Stop following me already" she remarked as they still kept running.

"Like hell!" Of course, he felt guilty of breaking a rule but when push comes to shove, he had no choice. Well, there were a lot of students around and had noticed them running after each other. "_I wonder if someone had recognized us, but most likely...oh well, but I did have a good reason for running...she turned right..._" he remarked when he saw her change directions "_Ahhh...she fell right into my trap..._" he smirked evilly as he turned the opposite way.

Philippines tried to catch her breath as she leaned over to a wall for support. "Damn...that was too creepy! He's fast too...how was he able to catch up..I mean, i had been going in a straight line...kuh, but at least I was able to get away..." she remarked as she whipped out her phone and started walking ahead with her eyes on the phone "Hmm..stupid _Kaichou_. Serves him right..."

"Who's stupid?"

Too bad for the Filipina, she wasn't too fast to react as England appeared out of nowhere and was in front of her. As he had easily snatched her phone., she jumped back in surprise before giving a shriek. "GYAAAAAAH! _K-Kaichou_! Where did you come from? And, ah!" she looked up as she felt her phone wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Hah! Got it..." England smirked in triumph as he held the phone and started checking for her gallery "No one can match the Great British Empire with spywork! Now where's that image..."

"Gyaaaaah! Give it back to me! Give it!" Piri ran immediately to get her phone as she clutched onto the Briton's hands. "Let go of it, oi!"

"As if..._wow..her hands are pretty soft..._" but as soon as that thought registered into his head, his first reaction was to jump out of her reach and turn away. "N-No way!", either that was to answer his thought or for the still angry Filipina in front of him.

Moving to his front to repeat the process and pry off his hands but he repeated moving away from her "Let go if it now! Gwaaa! Hey!"

England gave a dark chuckle as he noticed she couldn't reach it if he raised his arm really high. "Hah! Too short are we now, missy?" he laughed sarcastically as he dodged the girl's attempts by moving around and his arm for her not to reach.

Philippines puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms and sending out her fiercest glare at the Briton who was just smirking evilly at her "No fair! Give it back to me!"

"No way. This is your punishment for breaking some of the rules " he remarked as he still jingled the cell phone in the air. "You can get it if you want...or else I'll be confiscating this until the end of the day...**maid**." He called her by the one thing she hated being called, as he had learnt this was her anger button, coming from Hong Kong.

Hearing her nickname, she immediately flared "Oh, take that back!" she answered angrily as she charged again at him.

A few minutes involved Maria trying to catch her phone but failed a lot as her height and her jumps weren't enough at all to reach her phone. "Gyaaaahhh...stop this now, _kaichou!"_ she cried out unhappily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hah. I knew you couldn't do it, Philippines.. Oh well, looks like I'll be keeping the phone then " England smirked evilly as he gave another successful dodge.

"Gyaaaa! Meanie _Kaichou_! Give it to me this ins-AAAAAA!" Maria trudged and gave another jump but had somehow slipped up on her starting jump, and misjudged her jumping distance. Seeing the mistake, England tried to catch the girl, to which he did successfully

"Got you!" ...but physics and momentum had them ending up slipping and falling , on the floor with a loud plop.

As soon as his back had made contact with the floor, England winced as the pain seared through his back and head. Although Philippines felt light in his arms, It still hurt as he was the cushion the fall that Philippines made on top of him, and it was a wooden floor. "Kuuuhhhhh...that smarts...ahh..Philippines...are you..."

He looked up and blushed at the situation they were in. Him, on the floor, and her lying on top of him, her head on his chest, and all he could see was the top of her head. England groaned as he tried adjusting the weight on top of him but stopped as he felt her rustle above him.

"H-hey...you all righ-?" he stopped as he felt her move, move herself upward, pushing herself forward and kneeling slightly which was "_A very compromising position..._" England thought immediately and suddenly felt her gaze go to him, and felt her crawl...CRAWL...until she was face to face with him.

England's breathing hitched as soon as they had aligned shoulders and she was still in that very compromising position, her kneeling on him and her hands on his opposite sides near his head. His blood rushed up to his face as he felt the heat from their proximity, and then suddenly her gaze came upon him, eyes not turning and blinking. He couldn't help but feel her soft breaths on him and strands of hair that fell on her shoulders and near his face.

"_Smells of...jasmine...so much like her_..." he remarked as he had a whiff of her scent but got startled as she suddenly spoke. "England..." she inquired as she still kept her gaze.

England gulped all of a sudden as she called his name "P-Phili-"

He gasped as she suddenly moved her arm and reached above him "Got it!" she smirked in triumph as she flashed the phone she took from his hand and sat up on top of him.

"H-Hey!" England cried out as he tried to get his composure back and stood up as well so he could look up to her "Give it-" he was cut off when he raised her hand and saw HIS phone on the other and started to feel for his pockets. "Hey! When did you!"

"Tee hee...you let your guard down!" she remarked as she swatted his hands as he tried to get off and take his phone. "Bluetooth and...sending!"

"_H-Huh?_ Wh-what are you doing, Philippines?"

"I'm sending you a copy of that picture from awhile ago.."

"Wh-What? Why would I need that photo? _Eh?_"

"Oh come on, it's sent. See?" she showed him the received file and gave it a glare but looked closely at the picture of him and America. He was indeed in quite a position as America had clutched hard on him and encircled both his arms around his neck for support and his legs were held onto by England as he tried balancing himself.

"_Wow...so cute...I want it_...Geez. Delete it "

"Why? It doesn't look that much of bad. I'd say the photo's pretty good.."

"That's not the point! I mean even though the picture itself is cute, America might not like it...or else...this would surely cause misunderstandings if it were spread and..." England mumbled but saw her beeping through her phone.

"There. I've deleted my own photo, so you would have the original, not that I mind. The real thing is quite much better than the ones in pictures " she smiled as she showed him the deleted picture.

"Ehhh...h-huh? _Well, that solves one problem for spreading but._..No...I mean, why are you sending me the picture?"

"So you would keep it."

"What for?"

"What for, you ask? I mean, it's you and America there. It's your picture."

"No...it's..._I do want that picture...but why is she giving it to me?_"

"It's you and America. Besides, I can tell you were pretty happy when America jumped to you for support." she pointed out happily while swishing her finger.

"I was not! _Kind of..._" although he did feel a blush creep on his cheeks.

"And, he was clutching onto you for help. He didn't ask for my help "

"It was because you scared him!"

Philippines shook her head "But he still hanged on to you. Kuya and I are quite close, if you may know. But he chose to hold onto you and then asked for your help..."

"T-That doesn't mean anything..._though I do wish it were_..."

"Well, I had already sent it...so it's either your choice to delete it or not..." she huffed as she pushed herself off the President and fluffed up her skirt. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul!"

"Fine..._thanks...really... _Well, it's your lost then." he lied as he still stared at her but she gave a giggle and shook her head.

"Not really..at least as I was able to see one personally! Mind if you do it again when Ate Hungary is with me?"

"Not on your life, Philippines! I-!"

Both of them were startled as they heard the bell ring. "Oh, first bell, looks like we're going to be late, _kaichou_. Don't worry, I was just joking! Hurry up! " she exclaimed and extended her arm to pull him up. "Come on!"

England looked up and recalled how it was as he looked up to see her hand to him. Either it was his vision making fun of him or he was thinking too much about it, but it looked like the world was suddenly put into slow motion, her hair was in a flowing manner, her smile reaching up to her ears as she extended her arm to help him up and her sweet voice calling to him. As he took her hand, he could never forget the smell of jasmine coming off of her.

"T-Thanks, I guess...Very well. Huh, at least there's a side of you that's ladylike." he exclaimed as soon as he had stood up and they started walking over to the direction from where they came from.

"No problem. I'll ignore that comment for now, _Kaichou_." she remarked as she laughed again.

"_And there it is again, the sound of the bells...and her sweet voice...now I know why she was easy to talk to with the others but there is one question I'd like for her to answer...How did she...could she have...read my mind? About the picture...there wasn't any sign of me wanting it_" England muttered to himself as they walked together "_So her nickname's Piri..._H-Hey..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Errr...most of us call you Piri or Piripi right?" a nod. "Well, would you mind if...I called you Piri too?"

The girl looked surprised but gave a chuckle as she stopped walking an turned to face him. "Why of course, _kaichou_! The only ones who can call me by that are the people I like. And, I really like the president, so I don't mind "

"L-Like? _What?_" England screamed and shuddered as he still stared at the girl before giving her a disbelieving look.

"Huh? What's wrong? I don't hate the President, I do like you. Y-You don't like me then?" she remarked in surprise as he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl.

"_D-doesn't she understand what she's saying? Doesn't she know what that implies? Spain...or maybe it is in her...but still...I guess I'll just have to follow along.._" England told himself as he still saw that her face didn't show any signs of joking and that she was serious with her words. "All right...Piri. I guess I like you too."

"Oh, that's a relief! Great! Come on. Let's get going." she remarked and continued walking while humming off a soft tune "Marukaite chikyuu~"

_"Seriously...I never know what's going on in this girl's head. Too impulsive, and lacking ability to read the nature...sigh...she's playing with my head all right..._"

"Oh yeah, I just noticed, you were pretty hot a while ago" were the next words that came out of her lips that made the Briton stop again and shudder at the remark.

"_She is playing with my head in more ways than one, stop it!_ W-What is it this time?"

"Eh? I mean when I touched your hand to get my phone, you were almost like burning. Are you all right? You don't have a fever, do you?" she inquired as she closed in on him that made him move backwards and try not to look her in the eyes.

"N-No..I don't. I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I just got...a little too tired from running around, I mean I was chasing the Bad Touch trio a few moments before you came up..."

"Eh, Papa's doing it again..." Philippines gave a sigh before pouting "I'll take to him about it if you want, I mean, to lessen the burden or something "

"Oh no no. It's quite all right, but if you could give him a few lectures about his uniform, it would help.." England said happily as they came across an intersection. "Well, here's our stop. I'll see you later then..." when he noticed her about to head to the other side.

"Oh, that's right. We're not in the same class. I'd better get going then, or else someone would issue me a late mark...so should you, _kaichou_."

England looked up again as she started walking away but thought it over. "Hey, Philippines!"

As soon as she turned around to face him "Hmm? Yes, _Kaichou_?"

"I guess it would make things even between the two of us. England, please...as I can call you Piri, you should stop addressing me too much as the _Kaichou..._ "

She looked surprised and he couldn't believe it when he saw a pink tinge come acorss his cheeks, or whether he was imagining it, but she just smiled and nodded. "Oh, very well England. Tee hee. It sounds much better when I can say your name, England. England. England. England!" she remarked and repeated his name over and over again.

"_S-So cute...her voice sounds like little bells chiming as she calls out my name...wait...what? Brain!_ Yeah. I guess so. Don t be late for today's meeting, got it?"

"Oh. T-That was today..."

"Don't tell me you forgot..."

"Ahahahaha. No no no! I did remember, I was just glad you had reminded me so I would see through it! I'll head over there once I'm done. See you, _kaichou_, I mean England!" she remarked and skipped over to her class as they heard the next bell.

"No running...Piri." he said before turning his back and going the opposite way. He flipped ove rhis phone and saw the message. "Thanks..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 done it is! I'm getting worried England might be OOC here, sorry if so! I want to say this is not USUK. Well, Piri sure is way influenced by her Ate Hungary, Taiwan and Japan...tee hee! This still maintains on the <span>UKPH<span>. America is just being cuddly as England is being Tsun Tsun!

I might take some time off since Finals week is coming...wish me luck or break a leg...so, say summerish? but I'll get to writing during breaktime. Adios!


	4. Chapter 3: ASEAN Love

A/N: Well, it's been awhile! And I'm so happy I've written...somehow. During break times and all, and finals week is done for me. Woohoo! But summer's coming (and I mean summer classes) Oh well! I'm happy enough to see people still reading Honesty! Thank you so much! So, here's a new one! (sorry if it's long!)

* * *

><p>Chapter3<p>

One of the features of the Gakuen Hetalia involves a weekly meeting with all of the Nations in the Hall of the World, a large auditorium located far off from the Main School's Building, giving the nations some privacy with their matters or matters with other nations. It was compulsory, but, as every meeting goes...it takes a long time until everything has been settled down.

"_That's why it's a majoy blow on my head every time we have these meetings...it's always the same thing over and over again..._" the President mumbled as he headed over to his office in the Main Building after the meeting. "_Seriously...why do I even bother to go to meetings when I know the outcome...bloody hell.._."

He passed over his desk to notice the lot of documents on the side that was just filed in and needed to be accounted for. "Papers for a field trip, use of classrooms, use of materials from the gym, more complaints about the Bad Touch Trio, financial matters, club agenda reports...maybe, I should start on them for a bit..."

After almost an hour of rechecking the documents, as well as correcting some errors he found in them, he slumped back on his chair to see that there wasn't a change in the quantity of his workload. "Oh, to hell with it. I'll deal with the rest later on...augh, my head's throbbing...now where's that teapot..." Removing his tie, he headed over to the small kitchen he kept for brewing his tea. "Now, this should do the trick..."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Philippines sighed as she fixed the attendance list, as England had asked her to. "It's done...now all I have to do is send this and my documents to Kaichou, er, England, now that's it's over with..."<p>

"Oi, Piri!" Malaysia's and Indonesia's voice boomed from behind her making her squeal in surprise, and knocking over her documents and spilling them all over the floor.

"Gyeh! Malaysia, Indonesia! Stop scaring me like that, oh geez, look what you've done!" she angrily took the documents from the floor, with some help from Laos and Myanmar.

"Here you go" Both of them told her at the same time.

"Cute! Thanks, you two. Augh...I had this sorted out, I'll have to fix them all over again..."

"O-Ohh. Sorry about that...really, we didn't mean to scare you...you know the usual teasing.." Malaysia apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, so sorry...Just wanted to know if you're going to come along with us?" Indonesia asked.

"Fine, it's all right...I'm just a bit jumpy, too much coffee.." Piri looked up in question "Eh? Why? Is anything up?"

"Nope, we just want to hang out with you." Cambodia mumbled out.

"Oh, please do. Philippines! We miss you so much!" East Timor clung to her shoulders and tried pulling her older sister to the exit.

"Eh?"

"What she means...You had been rather busy with your duties and all, ever since you became secretary. I mean, you almost hang out at the ASEAN room everyday just to sort out the paperwork..." Vietnam explained to her.

"Well, there are quite some of them. Plus, you know Singapore doesn't like it when things aren't orderly..she'd go into a fit and make me redo everything if something is not right and-"

"I heard my name, what is this you are talking about, Philippines..." Singapore came over to them and handed the papers she held in her hands on the table. Maria jolted again as they were slammed on the table. Philippines should really stop drinking too much coffee..

"Ahahaha..nothing to worry about, Singapore.." Brunei immediately answered as he backed off from the girl as she glared at them but gave a huff.

"I get it, already. And for your information, Piri..it's to make sure everything's in perfect order. You might thank me next time for showing you about organizing."

"Yeah...that's all right Singapore. Thanks, really. What are those?" she pointed to the documents the girl held in her hand.

Fixing her glasses, "Here, these are some other files about the monthly expenses from the ASEAN and East Asia. You might have to ask West Asia for theirs. And please make sure those documents are in order and stapled properly?" Singapore asked, really politely, but it can be told she was really pissed at seeing the jumbled up documents in her neighbor's hands..

"I..I got that. I'll go ask them, now, before they leave. I'll give the rest of them to Kaichou once I'm done with it..." Piri answered politely as well but gave a sigh as she looked over through the rest of the papers in front of her.

"Do you want us to help you with that?" Brunei asked meekly as he saw the pissed off look on her face.

"No..no thanks. I can handle this. I'll text you if I'll join you, after I had passed these documents to Kaichou. Don't worry, I'm sure it wouldn't take that long.." she mumbled as she started scanning the papers "I hope..."

"Oh, we'll just help you then...there isn't anything much to do, after all. But we'll wait for you at the Club Room when you submit that to England." Thailand remarked as he saw the group. Maria couldn't help but smile at her group as she fixed the documents, again. Yeah, it felt great to be part of ASEAN.

* * *

><p>An ASEAN fix-up. This chapter was pretty long so I cut this part off.. next chapter .<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Hilot

A/N: So sorry for a short previous chapter. I cut if for these two! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter4<p>

(after an hour)

Maria huffed as she climbed up the stairs to the President's room. "Finally...I'm done...I'll just text them I'll be late if ever...but they might expect that already.." Piri told herself as she headed over to the door and knocked softly "Let's just get this done with...I hope he wouldn't mind me barging in to give him the documents, although it is late...England? England. Are you in there?"

She waited for a few seconds but there was no answer from behind the door so she rapped harder this time and called out louder to the President. After another try with no answer, "I'm coming in." she said while turning the door knob.

She looked up to the table but didn't see the President at all. "Eh? He's not here? He usually heads over here after every meeting..." she huffed out loud while flipping through the documents she was supposed to show to England. "Where could that guy have gotten himself into?" she said while almost slamming the said documents onto the table.

All of a sudden, a loud grumbling sound came from somewhere in the room that startled the archipelago out of her wits. "**Grrrooooaaaaaannnnnnnn...**"

She turned quickly behind her and started shaking while scanning the room for life. "Err..Hello?"

"**Grroooaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn**" it was louder this time as Piri started getting chills and bumps all over her body. She knew that other than her, England, Romania, Norway and her Malay siblings were the only ones who could see what others couldn't see or feel.

"N-No way..there's a g-g-gh-ghost? Here? In this r-r-r-oom?" she stuttered as she kept scanning but trying to feel if there was any at all. "I-I don't recall feeling the presence of a ghost here before.."

"P-Pirrrrriiiiiiii.." the voice called out again

"No! Please stop haunting meee!" she wailed, now totally freaked out that the ghost would call or even know her name

"Pirrrrrriiiii..you bloody little..can you..help please.." it groaned again.

"W-wait..that voice?" And a sudden thought struck her when she recognized the voice "Oh no! The Ghost must have gotten England! Or worse..the ghost is England!" she concluded while tapping her hands together. She was immediately rewarded with a flying book. "Ah! It's a pottergest!" she screamed out loud "Nooo! Help!"

"For bloody's sake, Philippines, it's **poltergeist**. Help me here!" the groan turned into a complete shout and Piri was stunned when another book was hurled to her.

"E-England? It is England, right?" she said while looking around

"You daft, yes. It is me." England murmured again while Piri looked for him. She checked under the sofa and behind the door or near the bookshelves but couldn't see him. "I'm over here, damn it. Behind the table" he groaned again. Piri took a few more steps behind the Presidential table and noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"Oh, my!" Piri said and carefully assisted the President so that he could sit up and lean on her, onto which the President groaned again "What happened?"

"A minor..setback." he said as he closed his eyes while clutching his head "My head.."

Piri sighed and checked what he was doing on the table now that the scare of the ghost had finally disappeared "Drinking tea to enlighten the spirits, that is so England.." She pulled him casually and carried him off to the couch of the small lounge in the room. "G-God. You're heavy, Arthur!" she moaned out as she helped him "You're almost as heavy as Kuya Alfred!"

England glared at her "I am NOT fat! I'm just muscle-toned." he retorted "Why? What do you think that git really has more?"

"Err..point taken. Though I can't really tell how he still manages to be like that yet..heavy.." she pointed out and laid him down on the sofa "What happened? You weren't attacked or anything right?" she asked in a concerned tone as she knelt down to face him.

"I was just reading the documents. Then, I drank some tea to cool off my steam from a while ago.." he groaned while explaining and keeping his arm to his head "Why won't the light just shut up.."

Piri looked at him confusingly "Was your drink spiked by any chance? You sound like after having a hangover.."

"Of course not! British tea is made with precision and accuracy! You, certainly, have no much idea of the craft and art of Tea!"

Piri sighed while fluffing up the pillow for England to lay his head on "Yes, yes. Well, sorry if I'm more onto coffee than tea." England glared at the girl as it reminded him more of America, but gave a soft sigh as his head was gently placed on the pillow.

"T-Thanks..." as the ache started to disappear gradually, his mind finally came into light..

"_W-What? P-Philippines is here? And...wow, there's the smell of jasmine again. Oh shut it, brain!_ P-Philippines..."

"Hmm? What is it, England? And I told you, you can call me Piri. Does it still hurt somewhere else?" she asked in concern as she stared at him as she patted her skirt to stand up.

"N-No...none really, just my head..." he mumbled but was surprised as a soft hand came to rest on his head and started caressing the strands of his hair "_Wow...that feels...pretty good...a warm touch...a loving voice...is this heaven? Or did God send me an angel? Please don't go back to heaven..._"

"Eh! Go back to heaven?" Philippines shrieked as she clutched the President by the shoulders and shaking him "Don't die on me yet, England!"

"_D-Did I say that out loud?_ C-Cut it out, Phili-, Piri!" England screamed out as well as he pushed the hands off his shoulders but held those hands in his but let go afterwards "_So...soft.._.I mean, sorry...my head still hurts after since awhile ago..."

She sighed in relief as she smiled at him "Oh, that's a relief. I was really shocked when you said heaven...but, true, a while ago was enough to give anyone a headache." Piri sighed and facepalmed as she recalled the usual meetings that they had. "How many cups did you drink?"

"Give it a whole teapot." he exclaimed and pointed to the empty teapot on the tea set left unnoticed on the table

"Knowing you..the tea would have worked out well, huh?"

"That's why I downed it all."

"But a really major headache if it's enough to cause you to slump." she asked "How does it feel?"

England glared at the small nation in front of him "Feel? It s bloody painful! Feels like my head's going to burst!"

"Calm down, kaichou!" She pulled him down to her lap when she sat down and took the pillow under him

England was shocked by the girl's actions that he immediately turned red and faced the opposite direction but turned around when he heard her shuffling through her bag. "_Akh! A very compromising position! What is she thinking..or doing?_"

When she took a small bottle from her bag. "What is that?" he inquired and raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's known as White Flower back home. It's balm oil used for headaches or pain. Have a whiff first." she said and pointed the small bottle to England's nose.

He took it and gave a sniff "Wow..pretty nice. What's it of? The name does sound familiar to me.." he said and noticed the effects of the disappearing headache but still felt some pangs throbbing in his head.

"Oh. Yao-gege taught me this. They're oils derived from menthol, wintergreen, camphor, eucalyptus, lavender and peppermint." she pointed out while remembering the times when she had to help Yao make them when she was still young.

"Looks like the ingredients stuck in your head." he said with surprise while breathing in more normally now

"Well..it's because..it was Yao-gege who taught me to make them and.." her voice drowsed off at the end as she recalled him acting like..

"A magistrate?" he inquired with a smirk on his lips

Piri blushed as he caught the words from her mouth "N-not..exactly.." she mumbled and pouted.

"If you say so.." he answered and returned the bottle to her waiting hands

Piri took the bottle again and placed some of the liquid onto her fingers. "Stay still, okay? The smell might linger around you for a bit but it would at least let down some of the stress." she explained while rubbing her hands together. She positioned herself so that she would be looming over England as his head still lay on her lap. She started rubbing her fingers on England' eyebrows.

"Ehh? What are-?"

"It's a massage, England. Nothing beats a massage when it's against stress." she explained while applying more pressure near his temples. "It's called _Hilot_ at my home. Don't worry, the pain would be gone sooner or later.."

"I..I see." he said and closed his eyes and relaxed. "_Maybe I am in heaven.._"

Piri smiled as it seemed to affect him "So. Is the pain leaving?" she inquired while returning her fingers to his brow. She applied some pressure on them and England nearly jumped up and nearly hit her had she not backed off immediately "Hey! That smarts!" he answered angrily as he faced her.

Philippines huffed "Lie down! It hurts there..huh?" she asked again while pushing him back "Just relax. See? Your muscles are pretty tense here. Meaning, you've been thinking too much." she said

England smiled a bit "Who wouldn't. All of these meetings, schoolwork, dealing with you guys almost everyday, public maintenance, not to mention some problems at my home.." he mumbled when he felt her repeating the relaxing actions on his brow.

"Jeez. Don't think of those for now." she huffed and applied a bit of pressure on him "Relax for now, okay? I don't want to see a real ghost haunting these grounds next time I enter."

"Got it. Pearly." England answered with a smirk on his lips. Philippines got the cue that he wanted a little competition.. "Tea-lover."

"Bad accent" "Eyebrows"

"Maid." "Pirate."

"Air-head" "Drunken master."

"Unladylike" "Deviant gentleman"

"Careless Gambler" "Hell's Cook"

"Late-comer" "No sense of taste"

"Party-girl" "Trouble-maker"

"Naive little girl" "Outlandish delinquent"

The two just glared at each other but both erupted in laughter "Same old cheeky Philippines." England said and patted the young girl on the head

"Same cynical England.." Piri retorted while continuing where she had left off from his massage "Hope that somehow relieved you of some stress"

"Yeah. A bit. You've got great hands.." he commented and held her hands for a bit, much of as a thank-you, but somehow caught a tinge come up her cheeks, which surprised him as well. "You're really good at this..." he said while looking up at her and smiling.

"T-Thanks..." Piri blushed at the comment and smiled back as she rubbed harder for England to let go but saw him wince a bit "Does it hurt here?" she asked while applying some pressure on his temples

"Tad bit." he answered. He relaxed under her and smiled as some of the pain seemed to disappear with every touch of the young girl's fingers. She seemed to know where the spots that hurt him in the head. "_Wow...this really feels so great...I wish she'd keep doing this...it really feels like I'm in heaven now...I don't mind if it'd be like this...but if she were the one to do this...I really..._"

His thoughts stopped when he felt a sharp tug on his head. "Hey!" he screamed at the girl who was casually pulling his hair strands. When he had jumped, she let it go. "Well?"

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"Oh? Didn't it feel good when I had let it go?" she inquired again while repeating the actions and pulling a bit harder on one of the strands at the middle of his scalp.

"What's its connection?" he asked again but just let her continue.

She rubbed her hand on his head and felt his scalp "Your scalp is pretty much turgid." she explained and started pressing on some veins he felt only when she started moving her fingers "You feel these?"

"I do.." he confirmed

"They're your veins. The blood isn't passing by them so that's why you're having a headache. As there is trapped air in them." she explained and followed the trail while massaging them gently

"Huh..I see." he sighed slowly. "_That felt pretty good..she's pretty knowledgeable about this..._"

"So..since you're pretty much stressed. Try and relax more." she huffed while pulling his hair strands again

"And what's that got to do with you pulling my hair?"

"Again. It's to let some blood flow through and to release some heat off your head."

"Huh..so that's why people pull their hair when they're stressed" he noticed and cupped his chin with his hand.

"Yep." she said and continued with her administrations. "Just relax, England. I'm here. I'll do whatever I can to help you...so don't be so tense..."

He sighed and relaxed under her care. The more she massaged him, the more he felt the pain disappear, he didn't know how long it took but it felt like everything happened so fast... but he remembered mumbling out "You're really wonderful...Thank you...Piri..." and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>England woke up to the sound of the grandfather clock chiming out the time. as he sat up immediately, he rubbed his eyes and his forehead as he looked at the time "Already 6? It's already dusk outside..." he mumbled to himself as he straightened himself from the chair but suddenly recalled the events from awhile back. "P-Philippines? Where'd she-"<p>

His eyes immediately wandered around the room but saw no sign of the girl anywhere, until he looked at the coffee desk and spotted a tray with some food on it with a note taped on the side. He stood up as he took the note and read it out loud.

"England, sorry I had to leave. I have an appointment to catch with the rest of the ASEAN plus, you were already sleeping so I thought I might as well, leave you be. You should really rest some more, England and stop being so tense and rigid. You're going to get older faster, it's a wonder you don't have any white hair (_Jokes lang! _(Just Kidding!)). Maybe you might be hungry when you wake up, so I left you some snacks (he looks up to see some bread on the tray), hope you like them, they're my _pandesal, _it may not be like your scones, but give it a try_._

And, I tried to make some tea...but I don't know the recipe, so I hope you'd settle for just some juice that I had made as well. I hope you don't mind, but I had left the Asian documents on your side to be accounted for. Also, I checked over those documents and I helped organize your table, just as Singapore had shown me too. I hope you'll be feeling much better when you wake up. Tell me if you need another massage, though next time, you'll have to pay me! Joke!

Tee hee! I'll see you next week, England. And please call me, Piri. See ya! - (a drawn image of a Mango)"

England looked at the bread on the table and the jar of, mango juice, on the table. Taking one of the pieces of bread, he gave it a whiff before biting and smiled as he stood up to head over the table with the glass of juice in the other hand. "It tastes...pretty good, they almost look like my scones, but of course, mine are better..."

He looked over his table and was surprised to see it organized so well, that he couldn't help but smile "Hmm...looks like I had rubbed myself well off on Singapore for her to pass it on to Piri...wow..it's pretty well, organized, she's better at fixing stuff than I thought she would..." he mumbled in praise as he walked over to the window which faced the school grounds and the gate.

As he stood there and sipped the rest of the juice, he looked over to the gate and saw the ASEAN group leaving the school. "So she just recently left..." he remarked as he watched them exit the school but was surprised as she stopped and looked back...to his window "Eh? She's looking this way..." as he felt her stare, he still couldn't tell whether she could see him but he couldn't help but the feeling and the events from awhile ago still lingered in his mind and memory that he felt a blush creep up his face.

Much to his surprise and shock, making him sputter out his drink, she waved at him before turning around and heading over to her group "S-She can see me?" he mumbled as he took his handkerchief and wiped off the remnants of the drink off his mouth and face, but felt the stickiness so he hurried over to the restroom.

He couldn't mistake and feel the rush of the blood as it went to his cheeks, that as he stared into the mirror to wash off the feel, he could see him going red. "B-bloody hell! She just waved at you..come on, compose yourself, England. She just waved at you..." he told himself as he looked at the mirror, but couldn't help but feel strange...yet happy...

"That girl...I really...Piri..."

* * *

><p>AN: Panparapan! Chapter 3, done! Due to what others told me, I'll add some development scenes before I cut to the . Oh well, hope you enjoyed this! I'll try working on the next chapter some time soon. Thanks again for the support!


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Touch Trio

**Chapter 4 - Bad Touch Trio**

* * *

><p>AN: So...a new chapter updatus! Hope you enjoy this! Thanks to Keroluv, for giving me some ideas for the next part! Well, I had an idea but was pretty lost on how to apply it. Hope you all enjoy this! Thank you so much! And thank you for the support and visits! Love you all!

* * *

><p>For the past few weeks, all the nations had become busy with their own activities and the midterm exams that came along with the semester. England, the current Gakuen Hetalia President, trudged over to the Gakuen Hetalia's large entrance lobby in the main building where the professors would post out the list of honorables.<p>

As much as it was school and competition never dies down between countries, being on the honorables' list was one big step and help for most students. Other activities may involve club work and those of extracurricular type, like arts, music, language and sports competitions. But Academics' competition takes the cake.

As he entered the area and chose a location a bit far off from people, England opened up his notebook to check his papers as well as glance and grin at the scores he had received for the past exams. Around him, he could hear the talks and mumbles of victory and losses between nations as they discussed scores and what such.

Leaning slightly on the pillar behind him, he gave a soft sigh before flipping through his pages "_Huh...as expected of me, I knew I would be able to ace those subjects...of course, no one can easily top one who has an academic background as me...British schoolings are top of the class...best in the world_..." he exclaimed to himself but was too busy with praising himself that he didn't hear the movements of someone beside him.

"**Well, if it isn't Mr. Solitary Gentleman!**" a loud voice boomed beside him and as expected, England jumped in surprise and dropped his notebook, spilling his notes on the floor.

"Geh! You...wine bastard. What are you doing here?" Arthur grumbled out as he started picking up the dropped items before facing his neighbor.

"Oh...touchy touchy, England..." Francis Bonnefoy, the French nation, scoffed as his British friend gave him a nasty glare "Same as everyone else, so that they can see my magnificent name as I "**top**" all of them~!"

"Don't give this whole "**Top**" List a different meaning, you twit! That's why it's called honorable! **HONORABLE**!" a blushing Arthur nearly shouted at Francis in front of him, as he got the meaning. "Why must you associate it with that...dirty mind of yours!"

While scoffing at England's comment of him, France just played with the locks of his hair "Your heart, Arthur...your heart. You'll surely have a heart attack with all this wild spasms of yours whenever we meet!"

"Then maybe you should stop always being the bane in my life...both in and out of campus..."

France tapped his chin and thought for a few seconds before providing an answer. "Hmm...to not be able to see England's pissed off face and make him feel more comfortable in school and life?...Non."

"You..._just you wait, I'll be sending off dozens of curses once I'm done with this semester...you'd better be prepared..._" England clenched his fists as he turned away from France's grinning face and looked impatiently at the board. "They're late..they were supposed to show the results, 5 minutes ago." he mumbled as he checked his watch.

"You can't expect everything to be on time, _mon ami_. Perhaps they're still preparing to show how _moi_ was able to kick someone out of his position of his place!"

As expected, England and France still remained their rivalry, and to the relief of the professors and students, they have lessened their attacks on one another and have concentrated more on academics and activities. England ranked high on Academics and is the Student Council President, France was the Externals head and also a top student. "Hah, only when hell freezes over will that ever happen, Frenchie.."

"My...as confident and arrogant as ever..." a twitch from the Briton and a laugh from the French "Oh, looks like they're about to show it soon, look. The Head Masters are preparing the set.." France pointed out as the doors opened and their professors were starting to prepare.

England snapped and growled at France "I'm not blind, you twit...I just hope they'd hurry up.."

"What's the rush, England? Are you already losing confidence and getting cold feet with me?"

"Shut up, you!"

"Oh, keep it down, England. You've been making quite a scene for the past few minutes, see, everyone keeps looking at us.." the Externals Head explained as he shook his head at the President and pointed to the crowd, who true to France's words were looking at them, not weirdly but more of the usual drama between the two.

England glared at the crowd but straightened himself up while fixing himself "Hmph, well it is your fault that I am acting like this, so much talk from a country bumpkin like you..."

"Huh...foul on that one. Go easy on me, will you, England? To make up for it, I've cooked up a bunch of some of my dishes for the dorm tonight, I'm sure you would like to try them out too.."

England just sighed as France tried to coax him to relax. Although they were indeed enemies and rivals in almost everything, they still did as so to respect one another and see each other as "friendly yet not so friendly" rivals, that may help one another if so. "Fine...but I still think my cooking is way better than yours.."

Francis cringed a bit before answering "Huh. No surprise there...well, at least you're in a good mood. Man, those exams were really something, non? But, I've really worked hard on the past few days...God will surely grant me my wish.."

At his comment, England crossed his arms before leaning on the pillar again "Hah...it takes more than just believing in God to make you win against me..."

"That's so mean, England. Of course, you need God to pass when it comes to these.." a soft voice came from behind them that England nearly jumped and dropped his notebook, if it weren't for the girl's quick hand that caught it. "Woah, easy there, _Kaichou_. It's not like I'm a ghost or anything.."

Maria de la Cruz, the personification of the Philippine Archipelago, handed over the notebook and some pieces of paper "Found them while I was walking here, knew it was yours based on your handwriting...did you drop them by chance?"

"Well, I wouldn't have if someone hadn't made me jump..." England remarked as he glared to the person whistling beside him before turning his attention back to her "And will you bloody stop on your jump scares and your sudden intrusions into these conversations! You've had your fun with America last time!"

"Either you're too jumpy or it's too noisy here that you didn't hear me when I was calling your names, _bonjour_, Tito France~!" Standing beside England, Maria just shook her head and gave France a kiss on the hand, onto which the Briton looked in surprise and curiosity.

Seeing England's surprised expression, France explained "That's her way of showing respects to elders. As respectful as ever, Piri. You know you don't need to do that for me. I'm not that old."

"Ehhh...I know that Tito...but I do that a lot to Papa..and, I think you guys are of the same age..so why not?" Piri asked as she smiled at them.

"I just...don't like the feeling that I'm getting...you know...that I'm old... " France sighed as he flipped his hair again. "See, I'm as youthful as ever!"

Laughing a bit at her uncle's antics, Piri just crossed her arms as England shook his head. "Oh...all right. So what would you like me to greet you with, what do you think England? I mean, you're both Europeans...so what's a good greeting?" she asked as she turned over to the President.

"My opinion? If it's France, it has to be a good punch or a kick to send him flying off to the next world..." England exclaimed in one breath.

At his reply, Piri just gave a laugh before clasping her hands together "Geez..as brutal as ever, England. Though that would be a good idea..."

France was surprised at her sudden answer that he indeed jumped and blanched "O-Oi! England, don't just influence her decisions!" he exclaimed and glared at the other angrily.

"Well...what do you think I'd better greet you with, Tito?"

"Ohh...then how about a kiss-" France stopped in his speech all of a sudden and immediately answered "No maybe just the usual kiss on the hand would do...hehehe.._._" but his laugh was more of a shaky one.

Curious of what freaked him out, England turned to where France was looking at and saw Spain and Prussia, Prussia snickering loudly as usual and he couldn't mistake the familiar halberd that Spain seemed to be holding at that moment while staring at the three. "_As sharp as ever, Spain...glad I'm not in his spot..."_

Piri looked at him weirdly before answering "Oh..I see..if that's all right with you, then I guess there's no problem..Oh, hi Papa, and Gilbert..." England turned to her direction and saw Spain and Prussia had then approached them, minus the halberd, wherever that went.

"Kesesesese..yo, guys! Have you all been waiting for the Awesome Me to arrive?" a short tweet came from above his head and landed with a plop on his messy hair "And of course, the Awesome GilBird!" Prussia explained as he pushed the President, unintentionally?, away to stand beside Piri.

"The hell, Prussia!" England retorted as he stood by France's side and fixed himself "Watch it!"

"Ah, _mi hija, venga a_ Papa..." Spain exclaimed as he reached to hug the young girl as she squeaked under his grasps. "I missed you so much..you haven't been giving me any visits at all!"

"Papa...now is not the time for this..I told you I had several meetings to attend to for the past few days..and I only missed one visit!" Maria explained as she tried to pry off Spain's hands, to no avail. In the end, she just huffed as Spain still held her.

"Awww...Spain is still as cuddly as ever..." France remarked as he looked over at a fuming Piri. England just sighed. Although Piri had already become independent, Spain would always see her as his daughter and a cute little colony at that.

"_I wonder how she's able to keep up with all of this...well, she wasn't exactly my colony when I took her from Spain...somehow a slight invasion? At least I got to stay with her for a few years. She was pretty cuddly too...guess, it's a Spain thing...but...even if she had grown up, it would be nice to cuddle with her like that...she looks so soft and...what the hell am I thinking?_!" England exclaimed as he mentally hit himself for thinking of such.

"I wouldn't mind wanting to give her a hug myself." Prussia exclaimed "So Piri, when's our next session? I can't wait anymore for the next Octoberfest!"

"Geez. We can have a session when the semester's done, Gilbert. The past week's been one hell for the rest of us..." Piri explained as she finally got out of Spain's grasps by crunching his fingers, resulting in him letting her go with a yelp.

"Hurts..Maria!" Spain wailed as he shook his fingers "America has been teaching you way too hard in your boxing lessons!"

"But..it's a good past time and also a bonding session with me and Mexico!"

"You'll be too strong at that rate! Girls are supposed to be more delicate and graceful...not playing into Men Games!" Spain wailed his explanation but Maria just huffed and turned to another direction.

"Ahhh...strong girls! They are more of my type. I like it when they're able to fight back and have a mind of their own..." Prussia remarked that as his view seemed to be drifting off to somewhere, only when he noticed them looking at him weirdly that he coughed and blushed. "H-hey! W-What am I saying, of course not! I don't like strong girls! Bad for a boy's health! Especially someone who has a tendency to hit boys all of a sudden-"

Of course, the group knew who he was talking of...as a frying pan was suddenly hurled to his face, making him drop dead on the floor. The group just smiled knowingly as they turned to the girl as she walked toward them and took back her frying pan.

"Hey, Ate Hungary..." Piri remarked as she stopped Hungary from dealing more damage to the Prussian.

Hungary turned to her and smiled "Oh, hello everyone, Piri! There you are! I heard from Austria that you were going to pass me some documents? He told me that Thailand needed some help about the musical choir and instruments?"

"Yep. Thailand needs some musical help for our event this coming Saturday. We would like to borrow some of them.." Philippines remarked as she rummaged through her bag and gave her some papers. "Here are some of the papers needed for Austria and Ukraine to sign. You could just pass it directly to _Kaichou_ when you're done."

"Roger that!"

"_Oh, yeah. Hungary is the current secretary of the European group. She's amiable and also pretty good at these...unless she is too distracted by someone..._" England sighed as he recalled the elections. "_My head hurts from just thinking about it..._"

"Well, I'd better go and find Austria or Ukraine to get this done with. I'll see you guys, later!" Hungary exclaimed as she was about to leave but heard..

"Yeah...leave already you snotty, high-up boyish-***PANG* *BANG* *CLANG***" and Prussia was never able to complete his sentence as he was left dead on the floor with multiple smoking hits of a frying pan.

"Ahh...poor Prussia...you see? It's not good for a girl to be too strong...I like it when she's soft and mild..." Spain explained as he rubbed his hands and drowsed off his voice.

England gave a short smirk as he looked behind them and an approaching trio. "Well, I do know someone who is of that description.." he turned over to behind Spain and shouted "Well, hello Belgium! Nice to see you here too!"

At this remark, a tomato immediately appeared in the group as the trio of Belgium, Netherlands and Luxembourg approached the group. "Oh, hello you all! Man, the tests were really so hard! Don't you think so, brother?" Belgium remarked as she turned over to her taller brother.

"Ahhh..yeah. It was..." was Netherlands' short reply as he was about to reach for his pipe he had hidden in his pocket but was caught by the glare of the President "Sigh...not even one puff...I need to relax once in a while, England.."

"Brother should stop smoking too much..it'll be bad for your health." Luxembourg explained as he held his briefcase in his arms. "Eh? I could have sworn there were 5 of you here when we approached you guys?"

All of them looked around to try and find the missing Spaniard but Belgium gave a short giggle as she approached a supposedly bulletin board? "Hello, Spain! What are you doing behind there? Come on out!" she remarked as she pulled a tomato off the board. "Eh? Are you feeling unwell, Spain? Do you want my help?"

The others waited for a reply from the Spaniard as he mumbled out "**Mmmmppphhhh**..."

"Eh..looks like you're really not feeling well...oh brother, what should I do?" Belgium asked worriedly as she held a blushing Spain's hands to hers.

"...Leave him like that...it's much quieter when he's like this..." Netherlands answered as he huffed and turned away from him, onto which the angry Spaniard had to be held back by his friends...but at the same time shouting "**Hasfjislo**! **Nsdvijeskf**!"

It took everyone a short while to buffer, load...and understand...what the hell did Spain say? And of course, a short silence came before every nation finally got it and laughed.

Prussia, sudden revival, asked as he tried to hold in the rest of his giggles "Kesesesesese! Spain..what happened to you? Something wrong with your speech skills?"

"Oh dear...Merciful...G-God in Heaven, I...wasn't e-expecting this!" France tried to talk although he was caught between gasps and laughs.

The entire group certainly chortled with laughter, and although England would have been one to tell them to stop, he couldn't help but laugh at the situation. If he was quite certain, he could tell the other nations around him were also laughing.

"Sigh...you really are an idiot, Spain." Netherlands remarked as he held in his laugh "I'm off to the patio, tell me about it later, Lux.." he remarked and gave his younger brother a pat on the head while walking off from the group.

"Sure thing bro...but don't smoke please!" Luxembourg called to his brother unhappily "I can't tell whether he heard me or not...I'd better follow him to be sure!"

"Ah, Lux! Come back...oh well, Spain..come on and tell me what's wrong?" Belgium exclaimed in a worried tone.

At this, Spain tried to speak again...but ended up in more gibberish "**Hgusftd**!", and held his throat to speak again "**Trekdbf**! **Gdlkvnmo**?"

"_God...just end this...I don't know how long I'll keep up with laughing too much..._" England remarked to himself as stood on the side as he watched Belgium coaxing Spain with sweet words to speak more but of course, it ended up with Spain being more tongue-tied.

He was only surprised as a giggling girl backed off from the scene and somehow, ended with England raising his arms to help support the almost weak girl. "_Diyos ko po_...I haven't laughed like this for a long time..." Piri remarked as she explained to the boy behind her as she was in near tears and her blush reaching up to her ears. "Sorry, England..I really feel a bit weak..."

"_S-So cute..._" At that moment, England felt himself also heating up and feeling the same effect as Spain was going, but lucky for him, he was still able to snap himself back. "Y-Yeah...it's a-all right for me-e..." but he had to look up as he saw Spain glaring at him. "_Oh dear..._"

"**Rslmflasaaa**!" he heard Spain scream but he could tell it was him being called. He backed off immediately as anyone would. No one would want to meet a raging Spain head on.

"Come on Spain! Let's get you to the clinic so the doctor can go check up on you. Maybe you're sick or something, post-exam sickness! You should lie down!" Belgium exclaimed as she pulled Spain by the arm and pulling him to the direction of the clinic.

"**Jfhefkel..cnfeart aefnsjks, fesmf! Fesmf!**" was all they heard from Spain as he was ushered into the crowd with Belgium.

England gave a sigh as he relaxed and took out his handkerchief to wipe off the sweat on his brow. "_Looks like luck is still on my side today...I'll have to thank Belgium later on..._"

"Poor Papa. I hope he will be able to get cured of tongue-tiedness." Maria exclaimed as she looked back at England and the snickering French and Prussian. "Call me next time when you want another session, Gilbert. It'd be more fun if there were a lot of us..and not just the two of us.."

"Gyehh? You go out on drunk beer sessions, just the two of you? How dare you make her drunk, Prussia, I never expected that you would-" France shouted in surprise and angrily punched the Prussian on the head.

"It's our past time! And besides, it only happened once! The rest were too busy to go with us so we were the only ones who headed over to the usual place!" Prussia explained as he rubbed the poor bump on his head. "Right, Piri?"

"Yeah...you do know I hardly get drunk, Tito. And it's beer. I hardly get tipsy from that.." she remarked and gave a laugh.

"P-Piri? You drink?" England asked in surprise as he stared at the young girl.

"It really doesn't show up on her, no? She hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much you make her drink or whatever you give her..." France mumbled as he scratched his head.

"How...do you know?" England asked curiously, putting intonation and pressure in each word...and also for the fact, how does he know?

This certainly caught France off guard as he coughed and backed off from them. "Ohohohohon! Oh look, there are the two Italians! Ah, I must take my leave! _Au revoir, ma petit cheri_!" France exclaimed as he pushed England off and closed in on the young girl.

"Awww...you're leaving already, Tito? _Au revoir_!" she exclaimed as he gave her hand a kiss and handing her a thornless red rose.

"If you ever need anything, _ma cheri_, do not hesitate to call me..." he told her and gave her a wink to which she answered with a giggle but at the same time pinching his cheek. "O-Oww..."

"Thanks anyhow, Tito." she answered with a grin on her face as she still maintained her pinching position on him.

"Kesesese...poor France...well, we'd better get going, then. I see West over there with Austria. Good timing too! I could annoy those two! Text me next time for the next session!" Prussia exclaimed and gave Maria a surprise hug "Sorry, Spain's not here. Might as well take the chance! Awesome Me is leaving the stage!"

Blushing due to surprise, she just shook her head and waved back "Same old Prussia..."

France straightened himself as he fixed his tie and hair "Well, I'll see you then. Enjoy your time, you two! Ohohohohohon! But, I won't say goodbye to you, Inglaterre. You're not worth greeting off to-"

"Shut up, wine bastard. Get going and stop wasting our time!" England roared as he raised his fist against him as France left and raced after Prussia to the other group "Geez. What am I ever going to do with them...".

Piri just chuckled beside him and gave him a smile at him "England...you shouldn't shout too much, it'll be bad for your heart...breathe in and breath out, please.."

Following her advice, he slowly inhaled and exhaled, onto which he felt the calming effects as he did it several times "Yeah, I guess so...I'd really be much better if there wasn't much trouble here in school..."

"Are you feeling, unwell again? It had been 2 weeks since I gave you that massage, you do know you can call me up for another session like last time. Are you under too much stress and pressure again?" Maria asked, worriedly.

At her tone and concern, not to mention the sudden memory of her hands on his head that was on her lap, he couldn't help but feel the blood rush up to his cheeks, that he stuttered out just to answer Piri's question "N-No, I'm q-quite all r-right. Thanks. Don't w-worry about m-me. I'll b-be all r-r-right..."

"If you say so...wow, the scores are already showing up." Piri noted and pointed to the direction of the huge white screen which projected their scores. "I hope I'll be all right..."

Everyone held their breath as the names of the top students who ranked the best on their exams appeared on the board one by one...

* * *

><p>AN: Cut off! I tend to make friendship chapters before the development scene. UKPH on the next chapter...which I have to write up pa. Depends on summer classes, da? So, hope you enjoyed this. I kept laughing with Spain. _Au revoir_, mina-sama! XD.

The Bad Touch Trio's done with. I wonder who's next..XD.

Oh, and whatever Spain said? That's gibberish so there's no code. I just pressed any key. XD **  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Library HearttoHeart Talk

**Chapter 6: Library Heart-to-Heart Talk**

* * *

><p>AN: And a new one...so, I'm sure you guys had noticed the pattern. I usually make a friendship story first, with hints of UKPH, and then dive into UKPH on the next chapter? Well, here's another one. Sorry if it'll be VERY long, with a bit of OOCness for Iggy again. But it's UKPH love until next chapter.

Well, we do know England's always been the solitary one...so let's delve in a little more with that, with UKPH now, eh? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Afterwards..<strong>

"Well, it figures. Greece is once again the 1st Honorable and undefeated number one student in the Dean's Academic Roster." Maria chirped happily as she walked by Arthur's side although he was slightly grumbling.

"Yeah..most of us are good enough with our subjects...but no one can beat Greece when it comes to mathematics, arts and sciences. That bloody guy even perfected the exams..not to mention gained bonus points since he found an error by the Professor...I wasn't even on that part yet!" England angrily exclaimed as they walked along the corridor of the school.

Giving a soft giggle, "Yeah...Greece must have a lot of memory stocked up on that brain of his...he's been going on as the top student for the past exams and semesters..."

"Surprisingly, all he does in class is sleep all day or go play with his cats...although I did warn him about taking them to class..." Arthur mumbled under his breath as he recalled the times when Greece came to school with a herd of cats following him. It was hard to coax him to send them out or back to his dorm. "Huuuhhh...I got 2nd Place...again..."

"Oh, lighten up, England. At least you were still able to maintain your position on the Dean's Roster. But...you and Tito France tied up again at second.." Piri giggled as England glared at her. "Come on, I know you guys are competitive and all, but it's really funny how you guys always tend to be on the same spot, no one higher than the other.."

"_Sigh_...don't remind me, we had an equivalent record standing from the start. I don't mind having 2nd Place on the list...but sharing it with that Frenchie!" and with that comment, he punched the wall beside him.

"_K-Kaichou_...calm down, will you? Leave the poor walls alone, they have nothing to do with you and Francis' bickering." She looked over the side of the wall and huffed "Well, you didn't leave a mark on it. If it were Kuya Alfred, the wall...wouldn't be a wall anymore..."

"I already reprimanded him for that behavior last time. Next time, don't practice on the school grounds." England answered as they continued their walk as she gave a nod "But geez, if I only hadn't made that spelling mistake of Perfect to Parfect..I might have scored full points and got higher than that blasted-!" he stopped to turn around angrily as his companion laughed.

"S-Sorry, England...b-but, you-u made t-that mistake?"

"It's not funny, Piri! It was time pressure, all right? And besides, it's most likely the ink and the pen for ruining it.."

"If that's what you say so, England.."

Arthur, of course, caught her as she rolled her eyes but continued walking ahead "Never mind, I'll do better on the next exams. I'll certainly be able to kick that Frenchie out of place...heh. He should be very grateful, I'm being so kind to have him share my place, but oh is he going to go down soon...very soon..."

Maria backed off as she felt the familiar dark aura and black clouds surrounding the President, "...You should really let it go sooner or later, England."

England looked back at her to say something else but it suddenly occurred to him, "Hey...what brought you over to come to our side? You were with the ASEAN, right?"

"At first...but I told them I had to return your notes that had somehow fluttered to my side and ask you about _Ate_ Hungary. But, I really just wanted to thank you again for teaching me back in the library last time...you were really a life-saver!" she remarked giddily.

"Library? Oh..." England's thoughts immediately drifted to before...

* * *

><p><strong>Library - Afternoon of Second Day of Midterms<strong>

Arthur fondled over the covers of the books as he stood beside the cabinet. "Well, looks like I've already returned the books I've used, and now, I've got all the books I need to study for the next few days...Eh?"

Curiosity taking him, he walked around to look for the source of a grumble and some paper crumpling, followed by a thump on a table. Following the direction of the sound, he smiled a bit as he saw a familiar young Asian girl who had her head in between the leaves of a large book, her messy hair around it.

Looking around, the library was pretty much empty, save for Liechtenstein and her brother, Finland and Sweden on one side of the book stacks, Japan who was busy sketching manga, and who-...oh, Canada, who was also busy studying but looked more like he was playing with his bear, instead. On the other hand, the girl had chosen a corner study table, quite far off from the rest.

"_Less people do come here to study...with their own groups and other rooms...I'm surprised she's even here..._" Walking to her direction, he was surprised she didn't stir when he approached.

"_Well, it's been awhile, Philippines...hmm?_" he looked over to the several other books of Physics and Higher Mathematics on the table as well as several scratch papers scattered on the table. All of them contained several numbers, figures and formulas. Some looked correct but he noticed most had X's on them. "_Looks like she's been rather busy...and really tired out from all of these.._"

Giving a glance around before finally placing the rest of his books down, England took a seat, just beside her. He looked over to his side as she moved her head over and over on the book's pages while mumbling, but not noticing his presence at all.

Supporting his head with his forearm, Arthur continued staring at her "_So cute...just like a little kid...immature, playful, innocent...but...she's really this strong-willed girl...who has a mind of her own...with a big heart..._"

As he kept gazing on her, a small strand of her bangs fell across her face. Almost trying to stop himself, Arthur raised his hand to brush off the bang since it was hindering her breathing. As his finger touched the bang, he couldn't help but recall the events of the past few days, and especially their time together in his office "_Seriously...this...weird...feeling...it just happens...whenever it's with you..._"

"Mmmphmmm..." he heard her mumble softly.

"_...is she dreaming? I wonder what it is_...Piri?" he mumbled softly as well to not wake her up.

But he was certainly taken aback this time...as she mumbled several words which took him off guard...

"I...I...l-lo.. I love..."

And made him jump out of his chair, backing his hand off and himself as well as he turned away from her as she still mumbled in her sleep "Mangoooooo~..."

As for England, the familiar rush of blood reaching his cheeks, and as he clutched his chest, he felt the irregular thumping of his heart beating through it, breath hitching, sweat trickling and his body shaking suddenly that he felt he couldn't balance himself although he was on a chair...

Because...it felt like he finally understood what was going on...and it had just hit him so fast like a bullet... one that he didn't expect or had time to comprehend before it hit him... "_N-no way...l-love...a-as if...but...come to think of it, it's just like how that stupid frog describes his feelings when he's with Seychelles...or when America's with Vietnam...and the list goes on..._"

Much to England's chagrin, France or America would always tell him of their dates or how everything feels when they are with their loved ones. It was the same as he felt just then...

Breathing in and out to relax, "_Although it is weird, it is quite a nice feeling...and I'm happy...it's only with you that happens...but...I...you..._", he jerked to look back as he heard strangled mumbles from the girl.

"Mmppphhhh...n-noo..uhhhhhh..."

Shaking her by the shoulders, "O-Oi..Piri...wake up...is she having a nightmare...**Oi**!" he moderately screamed as he still recalled that he was still in a library, and almost forgetting what the thoughts were going on through his head, the feelings in his heart...and concentrate on the feeling on his chin.

"**Gyaaahhh**!" England jumped at her scream and also the blow that came across his chin, making him fall backward. "H-Huh? O-ohhh, dear! I'm so sorry!" she apologized as soon as she saw the annoyed faces of the librarians and her classmates...

And the glare from the lying body of England on the floor. An injured England, that is.

"...E-England? Oh my goodness, did I hit you?" Standing up to help him, Maria raised her hand as Arthur took it to get up.

"No...I just happened to be lying on the floor for the past few minutes with a hit on my chin...of course you did!" he remarked bitterly and sarcastically at the flustered young girl "My God...you sure punch like a man...not to mention that scream...owwww...I think you broke it!"

At his comment, Piri couldn't help but pout angrily "I...well...really sorry about that...geez. Men are such babies, Mexico gave me the same comment when I accidentally punched him.."

"Well..now I feel sorry for Mexico as he has to keep up with your antics...my poor chin..." he remarked to retaliate the girl's pout as he tried moving his chin and mouth.

"Do you, want to go to the clinic? I hope I didn't break any bones..." she asked worriedly as she reached to touch his chin gently "I think I did hit you pretty hard...there's a bruise showing up..."

" **_'thump'_** _There it is again...that feeling is coming back... **'thump'** the soft touch of her fingers on me...**'thump'** just like that time at my office..._"

"Hey, are you all right? Your face is as red as one of Papa's fine tomatoes..." she pointed out to him onto which England turned around and felt his face, yep. He was burning.

"H-Hot! It's just hot in here!" Arthur started fanning himself as he forced himself to explain it to the girl beside him "And...don't worry too much about this! I'm really fine, no need to worry about me...I'm stronger than I look. It's just a flesh wound..no biggie!"

Maria gave him a weird look before giving in. "W-Well..if you say so, England. I guess I must have fallen asleep while studying in this heat..." she remarked as they finally settled down.

"_Whew...that was close..._". As soon as he finally relaxed and felt his heart pace returning to normal, England asked curiously "B-But..what would cause you to scream?"

"Oh...I dreamt I was being chased and poked by a spear, so I fought back...which ended up with you getting hit. Sorry about that.."

"Fine...I'll accept your apology..._she looks so sweet when she's apologizing and giving a worried at the same time..._" he told her as she still gave a sad look "Piri, don't get too worked up on it...just, don't do that again. I'm going to feel sorry for the next person who'd try to wake you up..." he grinned as she suddenly blushed as well because of embarrassment.

"W-Well...you shouldn't have been in close range for my attack...I'll say it's partially your fault..." she mumbled as she turned away that she didn't notice England grinning beside her.

"_Yep...she really is a kid_...well, putting that aside...I see you're studying hard for physics tomorrow?" he asked as he saw her starting to flip through several test papers.

"Yeah...kind of. I've been going on and on these exercises so I can understand it...but, it's just so hard...the concepts and all..."

Smirking, "Could it be...you're cramming?"

Giving a pout and glare before turning to him, Piri gave in when the boy didn't let go of his questioning stare " ...hmph. You caught me...but only slightly. Augh...I really have to pass this one.."

"Oh?" England asked as he also started opening his own books.

"Yes. You do know how the scholarship grant works for us, right?" a shake. "Huh? Geez, you're the student council president, I would have thought you'd know something about this..."

"If I don't know, I don't know! I had heard only about it but not much in detail. Do please explain.."

"All right, I think it works the same way in other nation groups but there are scholarship extras and tuition fee discounts if one is on the honorables list. The higher one is, the less tuition one has to pay and it sure can help especially with us who have allowances to make up for it..

Of course, as much as you Europeans have the sense of competition, we also tend to challenge ourselves when it comes to these matters, academic wise and extracurricular activities.."

"So...you're in the race too?" Arthur watched her as she cupped her chin in her hand and laid back on the chair.

"Well...I'm not exactly the genius or laid back type...but, that doesn't mean I'm bad and let my grades slip down my needed average. I mean, I can't just top Kiku-nii, Yao-gege and even Sing-chan for this. As long as I'm able to pass my exams and keep myself in the Top 10 of the East Asians, I can have a 25% off of my tuition fee.." she sighed as she took the pencil beside and started writing some more formulas.

"Oh yeah, even though you're separated in groups...and since Asia is that big, you're more of divided into West and East Asia.." Arthur remarked as they chatted and watched Maria type in digits on her calculator.

After a few seconds of silence and solving, England looked up to see Piri scratching her head. Glancing at her work, he gave a chuckle.. "The formula's wrong..."

"...huh? Which part- Oh..right..see? One mistake in the formula and I'll lose a chunk of points..." Maria sighed again as she erased said formula and started checking her notes. "I'm not entirely that bad..but...it really hurts my head with all these formulas.." Piri slumped her head again on her book as she gave a dramatic sigh.

"Hey...it's not all that bad...at least you know where you did wrong..." England explained as he tried to cheer up the girl. "Most people make mistakes...but that doesn't mean you have to give up...come on, try reading the problem again, you just need to find the clue to know what formula to use."

"Really..." Piri asked. "Well...if you say so...I'll give it another shot..." she remarked and started reading the problem again. "Oh I see...I wasn't supposed to use that formula...so...if I apply that..."

England smiled as he watched her move and her eyes twinkle as she started solving the problem again.

After several minutes of silence, "There...it's done..." she remarked in happiness as she boxed her answer and looked back at him. "Please do check for me, England!"

"Well, if you say so.." England inched closer to look over the problem and her solution. "_And...there it is...jasmine...snap out of it! Concentrate, Arthur!_ Nice work, Piri. That is correct.."

"Yes!" Beaming with happiness, she raised her hands and gave a shout but was immediately silenced as England gave her a glare. "Errr...oops. Sorry...I got too excited for finally solving one problem...after quite a while..."

"Basing on those scratch papers, you've been trying for the past hours...without taking a break, either..." he told her as he looked over the scattered materials on the desk.

"Don't read me like a book, Kaichou! Fine, I've been going on for the past 2 hours for these exercise sets..." Maria answered him while moving her stuff aside.

"It takes a while to get used to them...and several times of practice. But knowing you, you're the one who won't give up until you've found a solution right?" he smirked as he asked her again.

"Y-yeah...wow. So scary, England...you seem to know more of me...are you a stalker, by chance?"

Slamming his hands on the desk and standing up, Arthur angrily shouted at the girl "Am not! Why would you bloody think that?"

Backing off in surprise while raising her arms, she made the boy sit down again "Shhhh! We're still in the library, idiot!" as soon as he had realized that and felt the glares from the other side, he settled down, "Gyeehh...don't take it too seriously, _Kaichou_. I was just kidding. It's kind of a joke from my home. If someone tends to know too much about you, we call them a stalker.."

England gulped in surprise as he heard her explanation. "Oh...so that's what it was all about...pretty misleading, you shouldn't just go and tell that off to anyone..."

"Hmph, it would be all right if most people can take it lightly. But, I'll apologize if so." she answered in a huff. "So sorry..."

England couldn't help but smile at this small scene in front of him "Huh, all right. Fine with me, at least you had apologized and explained it. _She's been apologizing to me for the past few minutes..._"

"Tee hee. Sure." she happily stretched her back for a bit before returning her gaze to the boy "Thanks again for this England..I was pretty much bummed by that problem...you have my gratitude..." she answered while smiling brightly at him, and additionally for England's imagination, a pink and sparkly background came into view with her.

"Oh come on, it's nothing..." he told her as he rubbed the back of his head "_She's so cute...with all her antics and jokes and changes in mood...I think I can forgive her anytime...God, now I feel like one..._"

"All right, that solves one problem. I still have more to deal with...sigh.." she picked up her pen again and looked over the sheets of paper to look for more examples. "Oh, I must be bothering you already, England. You'd better go and study too."

"Huh?"

"I can handle myself here..." she gave a wavering glance to the rest of the papers in front of her "Yeah...I think I can do this...go ahead England..."

England looked over his watch to remember that he needed to study as well. "_Huh...I had used up 15 minutes...but, she really looks troubled as she stares at those notes...hmm, maybe a bit more. And besides..I think i can study with her at the same time.._."

"England...are you all right? Earth to England...are you still with me?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of him. "Hey...I hope when I had hit you, I hadn't done any bad damage to your brain or something..."

"Guh..no...nothing of the sort, Piri...B-but, seeing as you are having trouble..." Swallowing a bit before continuing, he stuttered out his next words "D-Do you...w-want me to help-p you?"

He couldn't mistake the gleam on the girl's eyes as she turned to face him and gasp in surprise, or more of glee. "Would you really? Oh my God! You're a life-saver, England! God has granted me my prayer for help! But..." she asked as she also looked at his books with him "Am I not bothering you?"

"Not really...besides, basing on how slow you solve those problems, there'd be enough time for me to study and eat as well.." he answered slyly as he opened his other books as he watched the girl turn tomato in front of him.

"Y-You! Meanie England...all right, errr...can you show me a bit on this one?"

And for the whole afternoon, Piri and England had stayed side by side in that library corner, as England taught her special techniques as well as clues to know which formula to use and helped her along in solving the word problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon...<strong>

"Yes! I was able to end early for today's studies, and now I can concentrate on the other tests!" the young Asian remarked as they walked out of the library, with the European's hand on the door, letting her out first "Thank you again so much for your time, England...sorry again for bothering you so..."

As he closed the door behind them, England shook his head at her "Piri, you know you should stop apologizing...it's fine with me..." and giving a happy grin as they walked off to the gates "And besides, it was like I just studied by myself..."

At his comment, Piri stopped walking and turned to him fully "Ehh? You study by yourself, don't you do study groups? Papa usually goes along with France and Prussia and if they can have the Italians with Germany over or something like that..."

"_I kind of don't like the sound of that_...What about you, you were alone too." he asked as he pointed it out to her.

The Asian Girl tapped her chin as she answered "Hmm? Well, I usually go along with the ASEAN Study Group but I really wanted to concentrate on Physics today since I had studied for the other subject before-hand.."

Giving off a sly grin, "Wow...you do that? Didn't expect you to be the early type, since I've known you more of as a crammer."

Blushing furiously and pouting to show her dislike to the comment, "I'm not always like that...I learnt from my mistakes to not cram it all...so, I headed to the library to study it off...and am I glad that I received divine Help from someone..."

"Hmm...I guess I am that divine...a guide to lost and poor unfortunate souls..." he answered with confidence although he was stopped his self-praise as a book was hurled onto his head. "Hey!"

Taking back her book, she gave him a wild raspberry face "Stupid England. I'm grateful to your help, already. But, don't get it into your head...but, you do study alone?"

"Well...", as she gave that question again, England couldn't help but sigh and kick at the gravel underneath him as he explained "It's not like I'm entirely close with the rest of the Europeans...I am the...kind of aloof European who tends to stand alone most of the time...and I study better alone than in groups."

"Why so? It's not like you still hate each other right...well, except for France..."

Although she kept pestering him with these questions, "_I would normally shun away these types of questions...but...why do I feel compelled to answer them...to her?_" walking slower, and lowering his voice "Not exactly... true, they have their own groups...alliances or long-time friendships of the sort. But, even though it is already the present age and we all get along..I still find it hard to get along with them or try to mingle with them..."

"Maybe you just have to start befriending them...I mean, it always starts with that, right?" she advised as she matched her pace with him.

Shaking his head sadly, "I know that but...it's...just kind of hard being an isolated country...far off from them, so I never got to know them that much...or become that much on more friendly terms..."

"What about me?" she asked as she stopped walking and stood in front of him "I'm also isolated. Very isolated. Although I do have my Malay brothers, and we pretty much look alike, we're still pretty far off from each other...and especially back during the 1500s when we were with different colonizers..."

"Yeah...I kind of recall that...Malaysia and Indonesia had to go under Portugal and the Dutch during those times...and as for you, you were isolated from them by Spain and made to do trade only much with China and Mexico...if I recall, Japan too but on a limited basis." England remarked as he recalled his days as the English Sea Dogs roaming their islands.

The girl, at his reply, backed off as she stared at him, "...you're starting to scare me England...you seem to know WAY too much about me...", once she felt calm, "But...that doesn't mean we try not to get close to each other, for old times' sake or something. We are still siblings as we were before and...I am pretty glad they had accepted me for who I am now...

"T-They didn't?"

"At first. Well, I was pretty much different, being all colonized and isolated from them. And, we had been busy with our own lives. I think we met once again after WWII for the ASEAN meetings and helping each other out. Sure, it was awkward at first...but we got through it somehow, and we're pretty much close to each other now...although with the occasional land disputes and what such..."

Although he was still listening to her, he still shook his head "Look, I can see what you're telling me, Piri...but can't you see that...your situation and my situation are completely different...it's...more complex when it comes to us..."

The girl furrowed her brow as she asked him more "Complex? By what? I still see that it has the same structure and root, not much of a difference." and then thinking a bit "Or, maybe it's just complex since you won't do anything about it...because you don't know how when why and where to start it..."

"Don't start assuming already! You're not a detective." England angrily told her as he listened to her thoughts.

Her anger also rising, she answered back "Well I can start being one! Starting with deducting why you're like this! Basing it on the things are now, you just don't have much of a drive to go forward and mingle with them!"

"Hmph. Your argument is invalid, my dear...lacking foundation and they're all mere hypotheses. Piri, stop acting like you know everything of what's going on between us...and I didn't ask for your help, wannabe Detective..."

"Hey! All right, I'm not that good at this, but-"

Maria's sentences were cut off as Arthur waved his hand to stop her "Look, let's not delve into any more of this. Besides, it's not of your concern, Piri." Sensing her silence as a yes, he just turned around to not look at her as he explained more "Sorry...but I'm all right with this...kind of situation. I'm used to this. I was able to stand up alone, I was able to live alone, I can manage myself alone...and I've done everything by myself..."

He heard her shuffle behind him as she spoke "...I know that but...to say that...that's such a lonely thing to say, England..."

"_Her voice seems to be cracking...is she crying?_"

"Don't you want the company of friends beside you? Knowing you've got someone to rely on...someone to believe in, or at least enjoy the times when you spend time with them...don't you ever want those?" she asked as he turned to look at her.

England stared at her eyes as he tried to find the answer to her question "_She really looks like she's about to cry...man, she really is a kid...so immature to understand but...the way I see and look at her now...I don't think she means any harm at all...seeing at how she's eager to listen and talk to me about this...maybe_...truthfully...I hell do..."

"Then-" she was cut off again as he turned away from her.

"It's all right, Piri. I told you, I'm fine with it. As long as I keep up good relations with them, I'm pretty much satisfied with such."

After a couple of seconds of silence, he felt her move and stop to his side but didn't look at him, although her answer was what surprised him as she hit the mark "...you really put your pride first before yourself, no?"

"_And I thought she was dense_...it's what I've always done so before. Besides, I doubt anybody would miss me if I were ever gone..." he remarked as he stared off in the horizon to only look back at her as she answered in less than a second.

"I would..."

"_ _**'thump'** _ W-What did she..._ __**'thump'**__ _say?_...H-Huh?"

Closing in to his front and standing there as she spilled it to him "England..don't talk like that...I know it's hard being alone...I've gone through that as well...but, I never wanted to succumb myself to the loneliness. I know you're not alone...but deep inside, you're that lonely and you wish for them to be with you too..."

As she spoke, her voice kept on buckling and cracking that England couldn't help but be worried. He held onto her shoulders and felt her shaking in his grasp "Piri..."

Looking up at him slowly, although tears didn't fall yet, there was the glimmer in her eyes which told him she was about to cry in front of him but she was holding it in as she spoke again "D-Don't talk...like you never meant anything to us, England...you're important to us...i-if you were ever gone, I...I'd really miss you..."

At that moment, his heart skipped a beat as he heard her tell him that that it took awhile before he ushered a reply from his mouth "Y-You will?"

The girl's reply was a short nod, "...Yes...I'd miss everything about you, of what you do and say...whatever you've done here as a our classmate and president in school or when we were separate countries during history...I-I don't want England to ever disappear...I'm sure...that's how the others would feel if you did so. You may act like that, but I'm sure they know you do care...I know that too..."

Although his face showed more of shock, deep in England's heart, he couldn't help but feel like a large weight came off his shoulders, like a soft touch had warmed his entire body as he heard the explanation of the Asian in front of him. Although he knew they weren't entirely close, heck, they were really that separate from one another, she would see him this way? He never expected...such sweet words, could be able to touch him so much like this...

"P-Piri..." he could only remark, "You're being too dramatic and sensitive about this.." onto which the girl shook her head.

"It's not about being too sentimental and dramatic about it, England...it's just, whatever you do...or whatever may have happened, you always leave your mark onto those around you...that's why...it's just hard to...forget or lose them..." she mumbled her explanation as England gave a soft sigh and a smile.

"...I understand...thank you...I'm...happy that you feel that way...don't worry...but you'd really feel that way if I'm gone?"

Looking up a bit, "Of course, who'd always torment me when I am late or tell me off on my mistakes?" she answered and he couldn't mistake the playful gleam on her eyes.

At her comment, he couldn't help but sneer angrily and pinch those cheeks in revenge "_This girl...is certainly playing with my head._..you...you'd miss just that? Well, how about this?" he asked as he pinched harder.

"Ow-ow-ow! Hwet gwo! Hwet gwo!" as he let go, he couldn't help but chuckle as she rubbed her swollen cheeks. "My poor cheeks, well, at least I was able to get you into a better mood..." she remarked before suddenly held his hands into hers.

"_W-woah! My hands...she's h-holding my hands..._"

"But I am dead serious of what I've said, all right...Don't just go and disappear on us...all right?" she remarked sadly as she kept squeezing on his hands. Although she was smiling, a small tear fell across her cheek.

Reaching out to wipe the tear away, "Piri...don't cry anymore, please? I-I'm sorry for all I said..."

"Idiot...you don't need to tell me sorry." Maria shook her head again as she held his hands. "You should try to be more honest with yourself...because you keep hurting yourself...and, it hurts me to see if someone...someone close to me, is hurt too."

"P-Philippines..." he mumbled out sadly.

"England..." was the reply. "Please?"

"_Seriously...this girl..._L-Look...it's not as if I had not tried to become friendly with all of them, we all try what we can to do what is for the best. It...It takes a lot of pressure...and a lot of help. It's not easy." he tried explaining but saw the disbelieving look again "But..."

"B-But what?"

Inching closer for her ear to hear his soft whisper "B-But if it were for your sake and to help you stop crying... maybe I'd give it a shot again..."

As soon as he had returned to facing her, she smiled again although her face was an evident red "W-Would you really? For me? Oh my...I'm so...flattered, England...Thank you..."

England jumped a bit at her comment as well as the cutesy face she was showing him that he had to turn away to not let her see his own blush. "D-Don't get y-your hopes up! I-I'm doing it for me...all right?"

The girl couldn't help but giggle as England let go of her "Well, that's all right. As long as England would do something good for himself and be happy, that would make me happy too, ne?"

"I guess so..." he muttered as he walked ahead "Let's keep walking..."

"Ah! Wait for me!" she called back as she ran after him "But, thank you, England...I'm so glad...promise me you'd do so, all right?"

"_Sigh, she's so persistent and annoying sometimes_...All right...I'll do it..."

Sensing his indifference, "Cross my heart, hope to die?" she asked as she crossed her own heart and glared at him to follow.

"Huh...all right. All right.._.just for you.._.cross my heart...hope to die..." he answered and mimicked her actions but his voice was of a sarcastic bored voice which earned him a glare and a sigh from his companion.

"Oh, England...hmmm, we're here already?" Piri stopped walking as they had passed over the girl's dormitory. "Sorry and thanks for accompanying me until the dorm."

"It's no problem. It's not like the boys' dormitory is far off from here." he pointed over to the other side and their building.

"Tee hee...that's great then!"

"_Good...she's already in a better mood. She looks much better when she smiles and laughs, that serious side of hers...well, it's kind of a change of look. But she's better when she's like this...much better..._"

"Hey, England...thanks again, ha? I am so glad I was able to spend some more time with you today..."

"Hmm...well, it has been a pleasure to be in your presence, my lady..." he remarked before kneeling down and giving her hand a soft kiss and a quick wink "Until we meet again..."

At his sudden actions, he chuckled at the girl's reaction of taking her hand back and blushing deep red "Oh, England. You and your British ways!"

"You're not complaining, are you?" he asked as he stood up again with a smile on his face.

"No, just complimenting!" she answered with a raspberry face "Very well. I'll see you then! I'll treat you somewhere next time! My treat!"

"I'll look forward to it...I'm off." he answered back as he walked down the stairs as Piri opened the door to their dorm. "Yeah..." he remarked with a smile as he turned back to the Filipina as she waved back at him. " I'll be looking forward to it, Philippines..."

* * *

><p>AN: So, one UKPH chapter again. I think I'll make the next chappie the same. :D. Hope you guys liked this. I'll still see where I can keep going with this. I kind of feel sad when I know England is pretty much isolated by land and also like in the EU. Much of how the Philippines is not...well, typically seen with an Asian way as we look and act more Latin American or American if ever.

And yes, England would know something about the Asian affairs in connection to the European's Trading grounds. He was kind of a Pirate back then too.

So...as this has been done with, I will update...late May. (dodges glares) Sorry! I have summer classes in college and yes, it's the Philippines to have summer during April-May, **BLAZING HOT**!

So, I will update as soon as they're over, writing during times. Enjoy! And thank you so much again for reading. I made this pretty long, and a bit touching (I hope), to compensate for my absence. **Danke Schon!**


	8. Chapter 7: Sibling Love

**Chapter 7 - Sibling Love**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes. I am finally back! After two months of summer classes and I am finally off to my fourth year of college! Wooooooo..yeah. So, I shall still continue this, of course! Thank you to all the people who have and are still reading my story. I will try my best to continue this as much as possible. Enjoy!

This one turned out pretty descriptive. I wanted to try another style and well...Hope this would be all right. XD THIS IS MY LONGEST...yet? XD SORRY!

* * *

><p>England shuffled through his documents as he sat down in his office that late afternoon after school. Most of the nations were already heading home, had clubs, or went out to spend their nights as jolly as ever as it was Friday and the weekend loomed ahead of everyone. All were excited, a time to rest and spend it with friends.<p>

As for him, Arthur Kirkland had several loose ends to tie up before leaving the school, especially after **that** incident. Breaking off his thoughts, the boy looked up as he heard a knock coming from the door. "Enter.."

Upon hearing the President's reply, the door meekly opened and revealed the shy visitor "Sorry for interrupting you, Mr. England." the light blond nation called to him as he held several documents in his hands and placed them lightly on the table.

After some seconds of silence as the President stared at him, he crossed his arms and gave a huff "America, what brings you here? I would have thought you had gone ahead to your burger restaurant, as you always do..."

The quiet nation gave a huff at this answer as he answered and emphasized his name, with slight irritation, "Uhmm, Kaichou. It's me, **Canada**..."

Jumping off his seat and looking carefully at the nation from head to toe, England coughed out an apology as he blushed furiously. "Ah! M-My apologies, Canada! You looked..err...well, sorry I mistook you for that git..."

Canada just shook his head and smiled slightly as the President flustered before him, "It's all right, Mr. England. I am kind of used to it, by now...I just came to pass these documents from the American Group." and pointed out to the pile of documents he had lain in front of him.

The President looked over the documents and read through them before turning back to his former charge, "Why didn't that git give it to me instead?". Seeing Canada give a smile, he understood immediately, "Oh...so I was right about the burger restaurant..."

"You really know Alfred like the back of your hand, Mr. England.." the Canadian answered back to the British. It was so obvious where the American would be. "After one week of diet of hamburgers, at this very moment he would be stuffing himself once again until his favorite store closes." Seeing the surprised look on the British's face, he explained "Piri had made a bet with Alfred during their boxing lessons, and, he lost to the Filipina."

Chuckling at this statement, "Yeah...she really has a great punch..." he said and recalled those moments once again in the library when she had accidentally punched him and sent him down on the ground. Feeling the healed bruise on his chin, he smiled again before turning to the smiling Canadian "And then, what happened?"

"Well, Alfred lost too quickly, which surprised Piri too. We both did think it was because he was stuffing himself too much with his hamburgers. So, her dare was for him to hold back on them for one week to lose a bit of them for their next training bout, which was supposed to be today...but..."

England gave a knowing and serious glance as he thought things over, "Well...it couldn't be helped. She will still be there until 6 PM, sadly...so, their match is postponed again...and for him to go eating hamburgers just like that?"

Canada just shook his head, his wavy hair following his movements, "Well, Alfred has his limits...but, knowing Piripi, she would be fine with it...she is that forgiving, anyhow." A short pause before he continued again "I had heard about it. Will...she be all right?"

Smiling to answer the Canadian's question, "Yes, she will be. Things had been patched up this afternoon, and I'm sure things will go on smoothly now. Thank you for asking."

The Philippines is one of Canada's closest friends, well, she could see him and differentiate him from America, but also, she had been of great help to him, country-wise and a great companion, in and out of school. "Thank goodness..." Giving a glance to the wall clock, Matthew gave a soft nod to the President. "Well, I shall be taking my leave now, Mr. England. Happy weekend..."

Returning his nod, the President fumbled through more of the documents and noticed a file with the Asian logo on it. "Canada! Why is there an Asian Group File in your pile of documents?"

"Oh! That one!" he turned back to look at England's surprised face, "The Councillor of the Office of Student Affairs told me to pass it to you so you would check on it before it would be returned to the Asian Group. Would you mind giving those files to her?"

Much to his surprise, he felt a soft blush creep again across his face, just at the thought of meeting her again...they had just met awhile ago! Sure they did have times together, being the link of the Asian Group and the Council, doing academic studies and extracurricular activities, or just plain chatting about life, music, friends and their special friends, and the weather or anything they would think of...they spent a lot of time together, now that he thought about it. "Sure...I'll be staying here, anyway. Thank you again, Canada."

As soon as Matthew bade him goodbye and closed the door, England looked over to the window as the afternoon's orange glow spread across the sky and the sun began its descent on the horizon. England stood up and watched the other nations as they left the school grounds, emitting a small chuckle from his mouth as he recalled her again. In his mind, he pictured her, her figure moving across the grounds as she left with the ASEAN group..as she turned to look back at his window and gave a smile and waved...to him, he hoped.

Smiling inwardly, he continued his watch upon the leaving nations, them with their happy faces, ready to face the weekend, ready to party and let loose after one week of heavy academic and extracurricular workload, on that very moment.

Except for one girl. One girl he knew who would probably be looking outside the window of the detention room at that very moment, probably humming or mumbling of how time was slow. He smirked and headed out of his room as he played the events of that day in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>..Noon..<strong>

The lunch hour of the World W Academy, the noisiest and most bustling of the hours and also the most colorful and intriguing of those hours. Some nations would eat in the cafeteria but most ate their own prepared lunch boxes or meals, each colorful and unique for each nation had their own taste and style. As they had their own groups or friends they would stay with, locations of the nations varied as they moved across the campus.

As for the English President, he stayed in their homeroom and ate there quietly, sipping on his self-made tea and scones he had brought along. Flipping over his book of A Midnight Summer Dream, he looked over his classmates as they chatted the hour away or ate and talked with their friends.

It was normal that he kept to himself, but, following the advice of the Filipina, he was able to finally chat with them casually. England had been gradually rebuilding his friendship again with Portugal, Netherlands and Austria. Liechtenstein and Belgium had helped him a lot with baking...other than scones, which he wouldn't let them change the recipe or the sort. Germany had gotten him to play soccer once in a while. The Bad Touch Trio lessened their attacks and mischiefs, but they gradually warmed up to him.

England smirked happily as he recalled how he had made her promise him all those he told her that day. Well, it turned pretty much good in his favor. She really was a good girl, she was willing to help those around her, comfort anyone hurt, give them advice, and...even warm and melt a heart like his. "_She must be an angel, good as she must be...caring and loving like a mother, as delicate and precious as a pearl, yet strong-willed and determined as a warrior-" _His thoughts stopped as he heard a loud bang on the door and saw the girl he was thinking of...in a frightful rage.

"**ROMANO!**" the girl screamed as she looked around the room for the man as her eyes showed red rage and once she had spotted him, she closed their distance immediately, stomping along the way. The room suddenly turned very quiet as they watched the scene unfold before them..they hardly saw the Philippines angry...or ever show such a side...and this was all new, all right.

"Hermana! (Sister!)" another voice called from the door and he recognized the North American nation, with short clean black hair, his prominent red bandana around his neck and with dark auburn eyes glancing worriedly as his sister approached their stunned brother who was sitting beside a bewildered Spain.

"Don't stop me, Kuya Mexico! Romano! How could you do that to me!" the young girl answered back as she glared at the said nation as Mexico held her arms not too tightly as much as possible, it would not be good to infuriate is younger sister further, not with her deadly and quick punch that sent him flying off once.

"_...or as a bull?_" England's thoughts completed themselves as he watched her stand by Romano's side. He didn't expect this, well, neither did the other nations, their eyes were focused on those in front of them. The air became heavy as they stared at them, not a single word was uttered at this...even Germany didn't know what to say or try to stop Piripi's rage.

The Southern Italian had been sitting in the front desk along with his brother Feliciano while Spain, as his usual routine, had been pestering him about tomatoes and cuteness. But as he was trying to fend off Spain, he was most surprised as his name was being screamed by his _sorella_. When he turned to face her, he couldn't help but be paralyzed at the intense glare she was giving him and the moment she was standing in front of his desk, he began to shake, "W-What is it, _s-sorella_?"

This seemed to have made Piri more angry as her fist as she clenched it. "You know what I mean! How could you take my crate of mangoes without permission!"

"H-Hermana...calm down and let me expla-" Mexico exclaimed as he held his Asian sister by the shoulders to control herself but was stopped as Romano also stood up, with new vigor and anger, and answered against her. "W-Well, says you! You also took my crate of tomatoes without permission!"

England had to stifle his laughter, or he noticed some also tried to stop themselves. They were...fighting...over mangoes and tomatoes? He couldn't believe it...this was a childish and silly game, something that would have been seen in elementary schools when kids fought over their stuff and then would erupt into a bigger fight. Unless of course, those items were really of great importance to the other person. That would be a different story. And yes, Mangoes and Tomatoes were important to them...

But returning to the scene in hand, he wanted to be the bigger person and stop them...but, everyone had felt it too...this scene could not be stopped...especially when they began to see the Filipina's...dark aura surrounding her...and emitting quite a sinister and heavy feeling in the air. Even Spain couldn't say anything and gape at his former charges in surprise.

"**Romano**..." came Piri's voice, a very...very dark and deep voice...but her words came out with a very creepy grin plastered on her face. Even Mexico backed off from her the moment she spoke.

"**Romano**...I swear...by the pretty little Sampaguita flower on my head.." she slammed her hands on the desk, scaring the Italian almost out of his wits, a maniacal grin on her face, eyes narrowed into slits but it couldn't be mistaken that her eyes held a certain fire, a fire that was raging through her mind and body. "I will end you, if you don't return to me my crate of mangoes..."

The President gulped. As she spoke out her thoughts, it was creepy, deep and dark, and he hardly got intimidated...well, this was a good reason to not get in the Filipina's bad side...looking at Piri, he noticed she was indeed wearing a Sampaguita flower on her head, and not her usual star, so she was pretty much speaking truely?

Trying to keep his composure, the Southern Italian pouted and turned away from her, although it was evident that he was shaking as he talked to her, but his fear was much dispelled by the anger that was boiling in him, "S-So? Y-You don't scare me, _s-sorella_! You're all talk! Give me back my t-tomatoes first!"

Clenching her fists in frustration, the Filipina intensified her stare at the other, none willing to back down. "Not unless you give me back what's mine first!"

"Na-ah! Give me back my tomatoes!"

"Give me back my mangoes!"

"Mangoes! Tomatoes! **Mangoes! Tomatoes! MAN-GO-ES! ! TO-MA-TO-ES!**" the two shouted at each other back and forth as they rhythmically and simultaneously slammed the poor table under them, good thing it didn't break. As they went on for a minute and a half, the entire class became worried onto how this could be ended Well...they couldn't stop it...the moment the two had hit each other as both...surprisingly...simultaneously had pinched each other's cheeks. Both nations jumped in surprise as the other held their cheeks.

"Gwaahh! Why you! Copycat!" and as simultaneous was there slamming, so were their words as they continued pinching and shouting at each other. "No! You're the copycat! Stop it! Stop copying my words! No, you! Shut it, already!"

England stifled a smile but saw France scurry over to Spain's side, "Aren't you going to do anything about it, Spain?" he asked as the Spaniard had already escaped the scene, the moment the two had started their pinching war...which later became a rolling match on the floor as their cloud became larger.

The only answer was a shake of the head "Naaah..It's times like this that I miss those old times when those two fought over and over again, ne, New Spain?" their old caretaker smiled at his former charge.

"My name is Mexico now, Spain.." Mexico groaned as he answered back against his former caretaker and looked back at his hermana as she started pulling on Romano's curl and she was being tickled on her hips by Romano. Due to the Spaniard's persistence, he was also pulled back to the crowd to avoid any problems from the two.

"Oh, please someone just stop those two already! They are already causing quite a racket!" Austria shouted as Hungary tried to calm him down.

"Well...those two would stop by themselves...and if you get in the way, you'll end up being the next punching bag..." Spain explained as Piri was being pinned down by Romano by the legs and Piri trying to get a good hit but the Italian knew the girl's movements so he dodged all of them.

"Germany! Do something! This is so scary!" the Northern Italian wailed as he clutched on the German's arm.

"_Sighhh_...I am willing to fix this out.." Germany stood up and headed to their direction to try and stop them but was stopped as England's hand held him back. "Eh? What is it, England? Why are you stopping me?"

England pointed to the door and there standing, was a very mad and confused teacher as he gaped at the rumble of the two on the floor. "What in the world is going on here?" the scream of the teacher had the class stop and quiet down, and paused the two from their brawl. Piri, on top of Romano as he used his hands to stop her from hitting him. "Preposterous! Starting a fight in the classroom no less!"

As quick as possible, both nations stood up and started dusting and fixing their uniforms. They definitely looked shaken up from their small brawl, but they stood their ground as the teacher started questioning them...or more of Romano, "Mr. Vargas! I would have expected you to be able to control your delinquent behavior, but it is really out of hand if you're going to hurt a classmate!"

This caught Piri by surprise as she looked at the accusing stare their teacher was giving her brother, "H-He didn't harm me in anyway, Sir! And I-" but she was hushed as the teacher continued.

"Do not interrupt Ms. de la Cruz. Your friend has been quite a thorn to most of our sides. This attitude of his has landed him in a lot of trouble lately, falling asleep in classes, like mine! Not listening to his superiors, and my lessons! Failing marks, and acting all tough when all he is is just a crybaby!"

Once again, silence took over the room, several gasps and knowing looks passed out across the room as the teacher spoke more of Romano and his faults. Arthur grit his teeth as he contemplated the whole situation. He hoped that was only a fluke, a slip of words...but that is something...one must not do, even if he was their teacher.

England glanced over to the Southern Italian. It was evident Romano was keeping his cool and holding in his temper, something very surprising, but he understood why he couldn't...and shouldn't fight back. It was quite true though, he did have some trouble with both studies and some of the teachers, but it was because he had a lot of issues to deal back home and here in school, and it didn't help that he was being pestered by those against him. But he must not do anything to aggravate this further. His own superior had seen through that...either that or he would be out of this school...which him, and most, if not all, the nations wouldn't want.

But...this was wrong.

"Just admit it, you're nothing but a crybaby and a delinquent! Why don't you ever listen to me?" at these words, Romano turned away with a fierce gleam in his eyes "See, like now! No respect at all!"

"Sir..." an inaudible mumble emitted from the girl's lips...

"To hurt other girls as well and adding it to your problems, you're quite the trouble-maker, young man! I'd say your future is not so bright!"

"**Sir...**" more audible...but was still unheard to the other's ears.

"My, it really is a wonder how you managed to keep this up. If I had the power, I'd make sure you had left the scho-"

"**SLAP!**" this resounding sound crossed the room. One so loud, that the room fell completely silent, as they looked...from whose hand it was...and who was struck with such an intensity, that had made him fall back from the shock of the attack.

It was Piri's...Piri's hand. That had struck her teacher's cheek. Romano had reeled backward as he saw his sister initiate the slap to their teacher.

"W-Wha-" the teacher was stuttering out as he held his cheek, burning red with her imprint, and looked back at the young girl as she glared at him.

"I will not let you treat my _Fratello_ in such a manner!" Piri explained as she crossed her arms in defiance to her teacher,"There is a fine line between business and personal issues. And I am quite afraid sir, you have crossed the line!"

The man had somehow gotten his voice back and answered in retaliation, but it was evident his voice was shaking, but was it of anger or of fear, or of both? "H-How dare you speak against me in a manner! I am your superior, for crying out loud!"

At his remark, Piri glared even harder at the shaking man in front of her, "Superior or not, I will speak out my mind as needed, and as of now, I have a right to speak it out. Especially if the rights of others are disregarded!"

"M-Miss de-"

"It's all about you! All you've been saying is how he's been bad to you and all! If you were reprimanding _Fratello_ for his mistakes, you wouldn't involve yourself in it! Why? Is he supposed to keep following you? He's not a dog to follow your orders! You're not the center of his everything or any of ours!" was the explanation that flowed out of the girl's lips. All in one breathe...loud...and clear. Everyone's breathe, had been taken away...England's the most.

"My-My goodness! Another troublemaker! Just as hot-headed as Mr. Vargas!" he exclaimed in exasperation as soon as he got himself back, "And I thought you were also a student who held great moral values, Ms. de la Cruz!"

"And that is the reason I did so! I may have gone and lost my head, but I would never go ahead and hit somewhere so low and illogical like what you did!" The Philippines stretched her right arm out, shielding her brother and her other hand clutching the clothing above her heart "You have rights to tell him off but no right to hit below the belt! And as his _sorella_, I will not allow you to continue!"

"_S-Sorella_..." was Romano's only reply as he watched her in surprise and awe. She was...protecting him...

"That does it!" a loud groan escaped the man's lips as he turned over to the side on where England sat, "Mr. Kirkland! You are the Student Council president! What do you have to say for this...atrocity your class mate has done to her teacher?"

The rest of the class, or some bystanders out of the room, had been watching everything in front of them in awe, it was like a scene out of a movie, and the climax had hit upon them now. Everyone was so quiet, you could cut the silence with a knife, and the moment the teacher looked over to the Student President, that was when movement had returned to the room, as all heads turned to him.

England gulped, he was the President...and yes, he had to see for the best interests of the student body at all times. But, he had to watch himself and the moves he would make, the Professors and the Council had a keen eye and he, at most times, had to stay in their good side...but this one was certainly off.

Turning his gaze to the girl, he saw the fire and power in her eyes, but he didn't see the anger he saw in her eyes when she first entered the room. So whatever she had done, slapping her teacher, answering back, she had done it with thought and conviction. Not with the feelings she had been harboring. Romano had stood behind the scene but his eyes were fixed onto his sister, her actions, and her words.

Maybe he was surprised too. A smirk crossed his lips as he thought these over. The Philippines was certainly a very surprising person, rash, arrogant and can head into trouble, although she was doing it for the better good...and for this moment, yes, she was doing the right thing, and she believes in it with everything she's got.

"I believe in and stand for Miss de la Cruz. And so does every one of us..." as he pointed to everyone behind him, all nodding and exclaiming in approval, which certainly shocked both nations in front. "All in favor, say aye!"

"**AYE!**" was the resounding shout within and, somehow, outside the class. Arthur gave a smile to the surprised Maria as she just nodded to him, with a quizzical look on her face, and so did Romano's.

"H-Huh?" was the stunned question of the teacher who gaped at him, his mouth closing and opening like a fish.

"Do I have to repeat myself, sir? I said, as they believe in and stand for Miss de la Cruz, as do I." England snapped back angrily.

"How can you say that? Aren't you supposed to see how things have gone through-"

"And maintain a neutral disposition when it comes to issues, yes. That is my job...but-" Standing in between Piri and the teacher so he could stare at him more in the eye, to show him his, no, **their** stand, "The main highlight of our discussion is how you have made their fight, become your personal fight with Romano, which I would say, deems more interest and correction."

"W-What are you saying? That I am the bad guy? I was the one who got hurt here, by this...lowly amazon!" and the moment he said the last word and attempted to point his finger at the girl, Piri was about to say something angrily but was stopped as Romano came in front of her and held the man's hand in a deathly grip. "You deserved it." Romano's voice came out as he glared angrily at him. "You have no right to call her that, either!"

"That is enough!" with that loud voice, everyone stopped at the command and looked back at the door as...their Head Guidance Councilor...or to be more precise, the Principal, stood there as she motioned her arms to stop the ongoing fight. The Principal walked inside the room, with two professors standing beside her and following her motions.

The teacher gave a contented smile as he saw the Principal approach them, "Principal Gaea, what excellent timing!"

England gasped suddenly at the turn of events. This was bad, this was the principal they were facing. If he didn't fix this as soon as possible, this would lead to a lot of problems, not only for them, but for the other nations! "I...Principal Gaea, I can explain-"

Waving England off, "No need for that, Mr. Kirkland. I've seen and heard everything, so you don't need to explain anything to me...it was quite a show, I have to admit! And really, we hardly have these kind of dramatic scenes in our school, don't you agree, you two?" the Principal's companions just nodded and laughed and the rest of the class just looked at each other with bewilderment.

England didn't understand it either, how? "S-Saw everything? B-By what do you mean?"

"With that." everyone followed the direction of the Principal's finger...to a CCTV Camera installed at the corner of their room. England gave a shaky smile, "_Of course! I had forgotten all about the CCTV cameras being installed around the campus...and I was so worried about forming an explanation about all of this..._"

"And via that, I was able to hear and see everything that happened." she chuckled out but gave a stern glance to the teacher, "And just as Mr. Kirkland had pointed out, your personal fight with Mr. Vargas, seems to be more of the issue here instead of the earlier brawl."

"I-I..I..." the teacher stuttered out, "I..I was just giving my opinion on his attitude and..."

"No...your attitude is the problem with this. No wonder he wouldn't listen to you. If you have personal issues with him, talk it with him better than just doing it like this. I am quite disappointed with you, you should know the boundaries..." taking the teacher's silence as a yes, she continued "I will talk to you later, in my room once this is all over...please take him back to the faculty room. The Vice will see through him."

Following the Principal's orders, the stunned teacher, who a while ago...had been standing high and mighty against his students, had gone to a complete stone, "Nothing personal. Just business." were Piri's mumbled words to the teacher as he was brought out of the classroom. England and Romano smiled knowingly, for they had heard it clearly.

The Principal spoke as soon as the man was out of the room, "Well, that removes one problem, but I must speak with you three." Said nations, and bystanders, then straightened themselves out as they listened to their head.

"Mr. Vargas...I had heard a great deal about how you're...struggling much with your school life here, your...according to some, your delinquent behavior and your attitude to your teachers, which has become quite a concern to us, especially to me. Has there been something troubling you?"

Romano lowered his head before answering, "Not...really much. I was just having a hard time adjusting to this place, and, well, some troubles at home. But, I think I can handle it. I am sorry I had brought it over to school. But...I am kind of glad...I've got some people to depend on here..." and a smile crossed his lips, a genuine smile, according to England's eyes.

"That's good to hear then. If there are any more troubles, you may approach me, or any of the teachers you may trust. Your council president or, as I see, your friends..." she remarked as she pointed to the classroom.

"Y-Yeah...thanks guys...I really appreciate this, Miss Gaea." he remarked happily as he turned to his classmates, some chuckling while others sighed happily, and then gave a bow to her.

"Of course, anything for my students...and, Ms. de la Cruz." At her name, Piri stood beside her brother and also lowered her head to listen, "I have heard also a lot from your teachers, you are pretty much a very diligent and respectful young lady. Charming and always there to lend a hand, but your actions of today have caused quite a stir. Fighting with your classmate, or your brother from your view, answering against your teacher, slapping him...and..."

Piri waited for the sentence to end, "Protecting and standing up for what you believe in...such a wonderful trait, that I myself, am wondered to find it..." and Piri looked up in surprise as the Principal placed her hands on her shoulder blades, "Not much of a bad and not much of a good power...but I believe you should keep up such a wonderful personality. Don't let them trample on what you believe in, but do learn to control it more..."

"O-Of course! T-Thank you Ms. Gaea!" Maria remarked happily as she smiled to her head, giving her a full hug as a thank you and taking her by surprise. "I will do so!"

"Good! And as for you, Mr. Kirkland." England also stood beside Piri and nodded to her, "Thank you for seeing through what is the problem in the first place. Staying calm, listening to what is right, and believing and representing everyone around you, I see nothing wrong at all in putting you in your place now."

"T-Thank you, ma'am. I am honored by your praise and teachings." England remarked as he heard a chuckle from the woman, "Such chivalry, Mr. Kirkland. Best live it up."

Looking back at the rest of the class, "And finally...I am happy to see such unity among you all. It is quite a gift and a blessing I wish to see more as you stay in this school and go on with your lives." and then giving a sly grin, she repeated England's words "All in favor, say aye!"

"**AYE!**" and it was followed by everyone's laughter, the tense atmosphere disintegrating from the room.

"Well now, that settles this case...but...I am afraid I will have to put you into detention, Miss de la Cruz." was the Principal's words to the young Filipina, "Your actions still deem a price."

The Filipina gave a solemn nod to Romano before turning to her superior, "I completely understand ma'am, I did start the fight, and I did break some of the rules of the school. I humbly ask for forgiveness then, to you and-" she looked over to her other classmates who were also looking back at her with confused eyes "I'm sorry I disturbed your peaceful lunch hour, guys. I really am. I do hope you can forgive me for that?"

At her remark, the classroom had burst out laughing at this but some retained her faces and just smiled back at her "It's all right, Piri. You didn't do much harm at all to the room, and besides, you didn't kill Romano or anything." Hungary exclaimed to the girl who titled her head in confusion.

"Yeah! You showed him, girl! So expected of you, kesesesesese!" was the Prussian's remark.

"Ah! Mi hija's so firey!" Spain remarked as he hugged her "At least it's all over!"

"Don't glomp on her, Spain!" was Romano's and Mexico's answer as they tugged him away from her.

"Piri, just don't do this again, all right?" Germany told the young girl as he affectionately rubbed her hair, mangling her straight hair "And really...'by the Pretty little Sampaguita on my head'? What a, _**scary**_, snark..."

"Hmph..." was the only reply by the Filipina as she took the German's hands off her head. "Well, again, sorry guys. And thanks for understanding." The rest just laughed and shook their heads at her as the Principal gave her a small red Slip, the Slip of Detention.

"Thank you..." England heard her mutter and wink at him as she held the slip in her hands.

"No problem...anything for you guys..."

* * *

><p><strong>..Present..<strong>

Going down the stairs to head over to the young Filipina, he fumbled over the rest of the documents in his hand "_She might as well work this out, as she's most likely not doing anything in that room..._" England remarked as he walked across the corridors of the school but couldn't help but let the events replay in his head, the memory of her and Romano fighting, them being caught by the teacher, her retaliation, and her words and actions... "_Well, I guess I saw one side of her...not entirely bad, but that sure is something which she is...it is kind of cute and so **her**..._"

England slapped himself awake, "_What in the world am I saying? No, that was somehow wrong, yet right at the same time..she disobeyed some of the rules...but she had every right to reprimand the teacher...and defending Romano was certainly right...the teacher, well, at least the Principal took matters into his own hands. Well, this is the least punishment she could have...but as for Romano...maybe I'll talk to him to talk to her about their prob-_ Huh? Spain? What are you doing here?"

Said country looked up as his name was called but returned his gaze to inside the room. "Oh, England. You're still here?" The Spaniard was leaning back on the wall in front of the door of the Detention room. "Just watching over the three..."

"Three?" England asked quizzically, as he closed the distance between them and looked inside the room. This was the detention room, for all he knew, Piri was the only one scheduled for today's detention... "Oh, it's Mexico and Romano. I lost sight of him when we went to the Principal's Office. I was going to ask him to talk to Pi-"

Catching Spain's chuckle and head shake, England stopped and looked back at him "Well, you're quite perceptive for that, Kaichou. But there's no need. Romano went ahead and decided to fix their problem." Antonio explained as he stood up and looked back inside.

"He did?"

"And also, to thank her and apologize for everything. "

"Wow...that certainly is..."

"Not what you would have known of Romano?" Spain chuckled at his words as he stared at the surprised Briton "Si, that boy always surprises me. I would have done the same thing too, you know? Talking to him, I mean. But...it seems he has already grown up..."

"Yeah...that's wonderful to know..." England remarked as he also leaned back on the wall just beside Spain and listen to the soft noises of laughter and talk from inside the room. "They sound like little children in there, quite a difference from when we saw them this lunch time. But, they still call each other like that? Like brother and sister-thingie?"

"Yeah." Spain leaned his head back as he continued explaining, "It was inert in them, although I kept it instilled for them until the end, being the Family type of people. They believe and uphold that system, and regard it among themselves as well. If anyone dares hurt the other, they usually team up and beat the living daylights out of that person. They just have those times when they fight with one another...but I would call it more as Sibling Love, and not exactly them fighting."

"They had been together most of their time when they were young?" England inquired as he imagined a young Piri in his head.

"Maria and Alejandro are the closer ones. They only had several encounters with Romano, but Maria and Alejandro stayed close even after he broke away from me." was Spain's explanation as his thoughts roamed a bit more on his past with them "Buhyyooooooo~ They were so so so cute too!"

England had immediately sensed the change in the atmosphere and mood of the Spaniard as they talked, that he felt himself edge away for more comfort "I see..._and there he goes again..._", but felt a hand clutch his arm to stop his further retreat. Spain's green eyes glimmered with mischief as he stared at England and gave a chuckle. "Come on, admit it. England. You, yourself, thought America and Canada were pretty cute when they were kids, no?"

Slumping in defeat, he muttered a soft grunted reply, "Fine...a bit, _they were so cute and innocent back then..._"

"Well, I had expected it, anyhow." Avoiding the glare from the British man and stopping him from retorting, he continued "Anyhow, just look at them...I may not have been able to fulfill my duties to that of a good caretaker...but I must say, I'm very proud to see them go and grow up...although it does pain me to see them leave..."

England smiled, it looks like there is also someone just like him, "I guess you have some issues with being left, no?"

"What do you think?" At that remark, England and Spain looked at each other and gave a loud chuckle followed by laughter, something you wouldn't expect from them. Them, enemies back in their old days, and yet laughing so fully like there never was anything between them at all. As their laughter ebbed away, they heard Mexico and Romano's voices as they neared the door.

"All right, hermana. We'll see you next week." came the Mexican's voice.

"Yeah...see you sorella, I'll be fixing those tomatoes now..I just hope that Spain bastard hadn't eaten them..." the Southern Italian remarked as him and Mexico descended the classroom's stairs and headed for the door.

"_Kita-kits _(Slang - See ya!), Kuya Romano and Kuya Mexico! Enjoy the weekend!" was the last call as the two exited and closed the door. When they came outside, Mexico was startled as he saw England standing beside Spain as they looked at them. "Oh! Kaichou..errr, what brings you here?"

England just gave a nod to them and the Italian who had suddenly hid behind the Mexican. "Just have to give Piri some documents for her group." was the bland reply but he turned over to the Italian who squeaked a bit under his gaze "Thank you for fixing your business with her, Romano. If you hadn't I would have searched for you and made you go to her."

"I-I don't n-need anyone-e to tell m-me that! I planned t-to do so, a-after our meet..." was the stuttered reply.

"Romano..." Mexico told off his brother and then answered to England, "I am sorry for everything that happened, Kaichou. I did tell her about Romano taking her mango crate, but not of stealing.."

"It's all right...it's really not much of a big deal, as long as no one got hurt in the end..." England exclaimed, making the Mexican give a sigh of relief.

"Hermana does have a tendency to go ballistic if too much pressured and agitated. As her hermano, I am ashamed I had let her go off like that. Please forgive her for this...part of her." a slight pause came before he continued, his voice lowered and serious. "I do hope your look to Piri won't change from this incident. I know you know her much for her normal self and this side of hers is certainly very surprising."

Giving a soft sigh...yes, this was very surprising. It really was usually the quiet ones, well not really quiet, more of those goody ones, where you would certainly not expect these kinds of events. Piri was not an exception. As much as a person would have his or her own good sides, bad sides attend to appear sooner or later even for nations like himself. Who would really expect the Filipina girl to go Pinatubo all over mangoes?

"I won't. It's not like we were all made perfect under His eyes, and that kind of attitude of hers can be quite used for good, once she is able to control it more or learn when is the right time to speak. I'd say a while ago was a lucky good chance. And don't worry.." England had saw it too in his eyes, the look of worry. "She won't get into much trouble for this."

Sighing happily, like a weight had fallen off his shoulders, the Mexican smiled "Thank goodness...I'm glad you understand."

"K-Kaichou..." England turned his gaze over to the Italian who had, somehow, stood in front of him, but with Mexico and Spain just a few inches behind him "I-It was partially my fault...this happened. And...I feel bad for letting Piri have detention because of me. I care for her as much as anyone would. She is my sorella, and it is a given that I shall look after her. I'm really sorry." his voice gradually turned more normal, as he talked, something England noticed.

Giving a smile, "But it was good you decided to help Piri with her belongings and have settled this out, but do make sure this won't happen again. I wouldn't want another brawl in our hands, it would be harder to explain it to the Council." and then, giving him a pat on the shoulder "You don't need to worry too much about the professor. We'll get this done with..."

The Southern Italian gave a sigh of relief as he looked at England and gave a bow of respect and thanks "T-Thank you..Kaichou.."

"All right, chop-chop. You can all go ahead, it's already late. And I need to pass this to Piri for her to finish." England told them off as he flapped the documents in his hands to emphasize his meaning "I shall see you then next week. And I hope no more trouble will happen."

"As business-minded, as usual. Happy weekend, Kaichou." the Mexican remarked and pulled the Italian, who was cursing with the roughness of his friend. Mexico had seen the glint and the signal from Spain that they should go ahead.

Spain gave a sigh as soon as Romano and Mexico left and went ahead of him. "I'm pretty much generous for letting you be with her...and I hope you understand fully...but if you ever dare try to do anything wrong with _mi hija_...I won't hold myself back, **Inglaterra**.." He spun out England's name in his language carefully and solidly as he looked at him with narrowed eyes, emphasizing the seriousness of the Spaniard.

The President flinched at these sudden actions, but remained in his spot as he just answered "All right all right, I understand, _whatever you say_, Española."

"You better. Adios, amigo." and with those words, the Spaniard left, following suit with Romano and Mexico as they left the building. "_Whatever he meant by that...I will have no idea...but..._" England sighed as he knocked on the door and watched as the young girl looked up at him with bright eyes. "You free now, Maria?"

The Filipina laughed gaily, her laughter that sounded of music to his ears. Much better than her voice from that time where she sounded like someone from his nightmares or the such. "Yep..I really feel in a better mood now that I have my crate of mangoes and Romano has apologized to me and we have finally settled down!"

The English man couldn't help but chuckle at the childishness in her voice, like a kid in Christmas. "Glad to see you guys have finally patched things up. Man, what a day..." he told her while rubbing the back of his head.

She gave another giggle at his remark, understanding the meaning behind his words "Yeah, I know, right? I sure was able to give that teacher a piece of my mind...I mean, it's another thing to be telling us off because of the rules...but when things go personal...oh...that is so wrong..."

"Actually, that teacher had been in bad terms with Romano ever since the start of the sem. Well, you know how Romano always has a mind of his own. But the Principal will surely not tolerate this kind of behavior. She'll make sure to deal carefully with that. I'll make sure of that."

"Would you really, England?" Piri asked as she clasped his hands again with hers and squealed and gave him another hug as he gave a nod "Thank you so much!"

"_Augh! Why is she always so clingy and cuddly?_ "_Not that you mind, right?_" his traitorous mind called out to his other thought "_Oh, shut it!_ Well..yeah...if it's to help you guys. I am the Student Council president so I should help you guys as much as I can..." he said as he pushed her off him, and at the same time as he tried to calm himself and let the blood get back to its normal circulation.

"Tee hee...that's the President I do know...oh...so what brings you here?" the girl asked curiously as she sat back down and stared at the President in front of her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this was pretty long, in my opinion. So, a non-UKPH chapter again. And then...oh, you know the drill.

Hope you guys are fine with this chapter. Sorry, I just want to share a certain event in my life...say, not exactly but near how it happened in this story. It was a dramatic...moment. But for everyone to get along, at least, personal issues must always be separated with work and business. I somehow dedicate this to my two friends who had been there and supported me throughout my trials. (Not that they would be able to read it...but yeah.) *cough*

On a lighter note, here has been a long work! Hope it will hold you off until I get my next chapter on! Shall work now onto it. Ja ne! Tell me if there are mistakes, thank you!


	9. Chapter 8: Detention with You

**Chapter8: Detention with You**

* * *

><p>AN: Yey! I'm getting this done with! Am so happy...any how. This will be UKPH onwards. I made the last chapter a bit too...err...dramatic and emotional. Sorry if not much to your tastes, it was kind of on a whim, because I had that time. But I really wanted to share it. Don't worry, I surprised myself too.

So to make up for it, this will be UKPH love! Another long descriptive one! Well, for the past UKPH chappies, we had Iggy's side mostly...so, I want to show a bit of Piri's side. It is kind of obvious, right? Hope you'll like this! Fluff? Ready?

Filipino words alert! So _Filipino is this_._ This is thought._

Last Scene: Piri is now stuck in the Detention room for 2 more hours. And England's come over to see her.

* * *

><p>"Tee hee...that's the President I do know...oh...so what brings you here?" the girl asked curiously as she leaned back on the chair, staring at the chuckling President in front of her. At least she was already in a good mood and no longer raging out, like before.<p>

"I thought I'd drop by...who knows, perhaps you would have gone all mad since everyone else had left the school. And it is the weekend, so you're pretty much left alone here..." he smugly explained, pointing out of the windows to emphasize his meaning.

"So? That's what you came in here for? To tell that to me?" she quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms, a smirk playing on her lips. His taunt didn't take much effect on her, that was good. Though he was expecting a different reaction from her, her snark was fine.

"Heh, all right. Not entirely. I do have some things to talk with you...and..." he murmured as he thought over his own personal reason, "_Do I even tell her that? I mean, I did want to see if she was all right and all...but, I guess I did want to-_"

"Accompany me here?" her question came out of the blue and completed the sentence in his head before he even thought of it. "Wow, looks like I've read your mind. Aww...that's so very gentleman of you, England! Thank you!" she chided and burst into giggles as his flushed face turned to her.

"_W-Why, this girl...tsk, two can play this game_..." he controlled his blush and smirked confidently, which she certainly did not expect, especially when he took her right hand and gave it a soft kiss, "You're quite welcome. Anything to please you, _**my lady**_." and emphasized on his last words, his lips ghosting over her hand while giving her a wink, just like the last time he took her to the dorms.

This time, it was he who gave the laugh as he watched her surprised face turn tomato, her mouth open, and her eyes showing complete shock, he had certainly caught her off by surprise this time. As soon as she got herself back to earth, she retracted her hand immediately, as if his touch had burned her. "G-Geez...h-here you g-go again! Y-You and your c-chivalrous ways!"

"At least they are put into good use..." was his straight answer as she turned away from him, a large pout on her mouth. "So, what will it be, Piri? Shall I stay or not?"

The female nation gave a loud sigh but nodded, "Well, I wouldn't m-mind some more company at all. T-Thanks, England."

The male nation then gave her a curtsy before replying, "Of course. I would be glad to be of service to my lady. I will dispel your loneliness and sadness by enlightening you with my presence, just to see a smile crown your beautiful face." Despite his words and actions, her gaze still strayed from his. Reaching out to touch her chin, he softly turned her to face him, her eyes full of confusion and astonishment.

"So remove all those bad thoughts and let me, your man, handle you...with all tenderness, care...and love." and the result was an even more flustered Filipina. His thick British accent, that crafty smile and narrowed mysterious green eyes, the way he slurred and played those words, Arthur's charm was too good! It didn't help that Maria easily swooned over Romance and Cheesy Lines!

"Augh...stop it, England! _I'll get a nosebleed if he keeps this up..._" she exclaimed and pushed herself away from him. Crossing her arms, it was evident she was blushing even more furiously under his gaze. "Y-You can accompany me but time-out on your chivalry, will you?"

"_Well, you started it._ All right, all right. I'll stop. Guess you were really quite lonely here, eh?" he asked, a blush on his cheeks as he smirked triumphantly on how he had won their game this time. She was too easy to read...

The girl finally looked back at him once she was calm enough, "Well...not really. I wasn't much lonely at all. My friend, _Mayumi_, kept me company the entire time I was here." Piri pointed to the top of her head, to a small figure sitting on her head, looking at the British gentleman with a curious but smiling face. "_Mayumi_, this is our Student Council President, England. _Sige na,_ _huwag ka na mahiya, magpakilala ka na sa kanya._ (Go ahead, don't be shy, introduce yourself.). She only knows a few English, though."

England gave a soft smile. This was one of his favorite past-times with the girl, when they shared their special friends with each other. Since both of them share a gift of special friends, he had always found it easier to bond and talk with her, and afterwards, they started introducing their own to the other. She did like his just as he liked hers...well, some were scary and all, but he had gotten quite interested in her closer friends, like the _Tikbalang_ and _Duwende_, since they pretty much reminded him of his own Unicorn and Brownies.

He leaned over to the height of the young girl so he could look at the features of the little fairy or _Diwata_, in her language. Her height would match those of his own fairies, but her skin had a tan complexion and dark ebony hair flowing pass her shoulders. The fairy's outfit consisted of leaves and petals sewed to fit her body, and small silky translucent wings protruded her back.

Smiling sweetly, "_So she's the presence I've been feeling...if she's been here, the whole time... (a blush crept his cheeks, due to embarrassment)...I hope she didn't mind my chivalry a while ago_.._but if she didn't stop me, I guess that was fine_...Hi! _Ako si_ England..._Kamusta ka_? (I'm England...How are you? England muttered out his best with her language, which made the Filipina and the fairy laugh with his accent mixed with the Filipino words. "Hey! I tried! At least your lessons worked!"

Piri mumbled a soft apology although she was holding in her giggles. _Mayumi_, the small fairy floated off of her head, and flew off look at him in the face and then circle around him happily, sensing a familiar friendly aura with him. "_Hello, po! Ako si_ _Mayumi_! _Ikaw pala si_ England, _yung matalik na kaibigan na laging kinukwento ni Maria_! Tee hee! (Hello! I'm Mayumi! So, you're England, the really close friend Maria talks about!)"

Unknown to the Briton, the Filipina turned rosy pink at the fairy's comment "_Oy_!" was her hushed mumble and the fairy playfully giggled some more at the reaction.

Following her movements, the English gentleman laughed, reminding him so much of his own fairies when they were playing with him. "Geez. I don't know much Filipino, but I'll take it we can be friends?" he asked as the small fairy gracefully landed on his hand and gave him a nod when Piri translated his words.

"_Opo_! (Yes, in a polite manner). _Salamat, kaibigan_! (Thank you, friend!)" she answered as England's finger gave her a soft rub on the head, earning a soft giggle from her. When she flew back to the other nation, she gently whispered something to the young girl's ears, and to England's surprise, the Philippines blushed heavily...again. "_So...siya pala ang gwapo mong syota na kinukwento mo sa_ _amin__..."  
><em>(So...he's that handsome boyfriend of yours that you've been telling us about...)

"Uhm...excuse me, England for a bit." the blushing nation murmured softly as she took the fairy and turned away from him and started whispering, but...this guy had exceptional hearing, much used for his spywork and other related activities but even if he could hear it, he couldn't understand a single thing. (Except you, guys..XD)

"_Anong sinasabi mo? Hindi kaya! G-Gwapo nga siya...p-pero, hindi ko siya syota! Kaibigan ko lang siya!"_  
>(What are you saying? No way! H-He is handsome...b-but, he's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend!)"<p>

"_Owz, kaibigan? O, Ka-Ibigan?_"  
>(Filipino emphasis in syllables: Kaibigan Friend, Ka-Ibigan, pun with emphasis on Ibig: More of a lovey interest)<p>

"_H-Huwag mo nga laruin ang mga salita ko!_"  
>(D-Don't play puns with my words!)<p>

"_Eh, ang galing kaya niya mambola kanina! Hindi ko man naintindihan iyon, pero parang kayo na! Weh, kinikilig ka naman sa mga sinabi nya___!__"  
>(Eh, but he was such a good flatterer awhile ago! I might not have understood it, but it looked like you guys were a couple! Weh, you're getting thrilled all over what he said!)<p>

_"G-Ganyan lang talaga siya, masyadong magalang at maginoo!_"  
>(H-He's normally like that, so kind and gentlemanly!)<p>

"Eh, _bakit ka naman namumula? Pareho kaya kayong namumula! Kanina ko pa napansin simula noong pumasok siya sa kuwarto! Hehe! In fairness, bagay nga kayong dalawa!"  
>(Then, why are you blushing? Both of you, actually! I've noticed it ever since he entered the room! Hehe! In fairness, you two suit each other, all right!)<em>

"_Ay nako! Tumigil ka na nga...B-Basta..._"  
>(Oh, geez! Stop it already...J-Just...)<p>

"_Hmm...ang cute niyo naman. O sige, iiwanan ko na kayo. Pasensya at nakakaabala pala ako sa inyo.._"  
>(Hmm...you both are so cute. All right, I'll leave you two now  I'll take my leave now. So sorry for interrupting you two..)

"_H-Hindi! Oy! Bumalik ka nga rito!_"  
>(N-No! Hey! Come back here!)<p>

England quirked his head to the side, his forehead creasing, he didn't quite catch their conversation or understand it and the fairy suddenly lit up and flew to his hand again. "Mister England!", the soft voice called out to him.

"Oh...yes? _What's going on?_..._ano po iyon_? (What is it?, in a polite manner)"

"I go now. Bye bye, _kaibigan_ (friend)!" the fairy answered with her broken English and England smiled to stop his own laugh, "Okay. Bye bye. I'll see you next time, then."

The fairy gave a small cutesy grin as she motioned England to come closer to her, to which he did, and then she leaned over to his ear to whisper a few words, "_Swerte naman ni Maria...at swerte mo rin. Alagaan mo siya ha! Susupotahan ko kayo!_ (Maria's so lucky...and so are you. Take good care of her, all right? I'll support you guys!)"

And with those words, she winked back at the other girl as she disappeared in a twinkle of air and glitter, much to Piri's astonishment and irritation.

England smiled as he watched the twinkly air disappear beside him, although he didn't quite get what the fairy had told him, "Well, that was fun. I guess you weren't really that much lonely. Eh? P-Piri...what's wrong? Anything the matter?" he asked when he saw her looking at him weirdly.

"E-Errr...I'm all right, England..." she mumbled out very meekly that England didn't catch it at first but was surprised at her next question, "Err...did...did _Mayumi_ say **something **to you?"

_"Why would Piri want to know what the little fairy had whispered into my ear?_ Why do you ask?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

Sensing his curiosity and skepticism, she raised her hands in defense, although she was really shaking, "O-Oh! I mean, well, if you would like me to translate it or something? You know..." and then followed by a very shaky laugh, and England didn't buy any of it, but he couldn't help but wonder what was making Piri act like this.

"Well..truthfully, I didn't catch it all. I only understood her when she said your name and then, '_susuportahan_', was it? Is it related to supporting?"

At his words, Piri blushed heavily again, much to England's chagrin, what was Piri's problem? "I-I see...y-yeah...supporting. She meant supporting!" was her only shaky reply but it was obvious she was muttering something..under her breath, and England couldn't catch it...but he wanted to know what was going on...what's up with the secrets?

"Supporting? Supporting what?"

"...She's err..just saying supporting you...uhm...most likely with life and studies and...something like that!" she explained but gave a groan after seeing his disbelieving glare, damn England with his inquisitiveness and strong sensing... "_I am so getting Mayumi after this!_"

"Piri. W-What's up with you? Why are you so...agitated with what she said...did she say something weird? _And...why do you keep blushing?_"

"N-Nothing...g-geez. N-Not much of your concern, really..." she replied and pouted, "A-Anyway, what really brought you here...knowing you, you're usually business...". Sensing her dodges to his questions and the change of topic, he gave up and shrugged it off. But he kept a mental note to dig deeper into this, next time.

"Heh, well that wounds me, my lady, if that is how you know me." Smirking once again, when he saw her pout at him, "But yes. I'm also here to update you about what happened with my talk with Principal Gaea."

"Pray tell..." she asked, her interest peaked as she heard the name of their principal. After explaining to her what happened, the young girl gave a contented smile and a sigh of relief, "So, in the end, justice prevails for us?"

"Yep. Don't know much of the details, but we won't be seeing him from now on. As for you, the least she could give was this detention. Though she would like to give you some more additional work, if ever. So you'd better be prepared. And then for Romano, well, she gave him a bit of a lecture, but she was still prim and proper with handling him and explain what he's got ahead of him."

"Maybe because it's a girl that was talking to him..." was her reply and England coughed, much to hide his laughter. Probability that what she was saying is true? 90%. Romano had a soft spot for girls.

"Anyhow, he'll be able to get a fresh start starting from now. He's got all the help he can get, so I'm sure he'll be fine..."

"That's great! But, what about you, are you all right?" Piri asked in a worried tone, which made him smile again.

"I'm all right. I was confident nothing wrong would happen. Principal Gaea may look strict, but she's certainly one who will look after us and keep her word..." his words were stopped when one of the sun's rays hit him near his eyes, and he winced at it, "Do you mind if I close the curtains for a bit? The sun's glare, you know..."

"I don't mind. Go ahead..." she answered back as the President headed over to the windows on the other side of the room. Piri gave a soft sigh as she watched him pull the curtains ropes down and pulling the curtains across the windows, dimming the room slightly, but leaving enough light to illuminate the room. "Piri? Are you all right?" he asked her, he had noticed the sigh, even though she did try to hide it.

"Just...a bit tired. It really was a big day, a lot happened. And my superior didn't much like it when it reached him..." she explained as England fixed the rest of the curtains. "He was ticked off, explaining about how I'm not supposed to act that way, that I should be more polite, lady-like, then, diplomatic relations..._churva_ (Slang etc.)...geez, not funny, England..." She heard a chuckle from behind her, so she turned to face him...and stopped.

Arthur had his hand on one of the curtains, his other hand to shield his mouth as he gave another chuckle. As the afternoon's glow spread itself in the room, its rays dangled itself and outlined the tall figure of the President. His blue-violet uniform shone lightly under the rays, and the shadows increased the wonderful effect on him. His messy blond hair, still tousled around, shone even brighter under the sun, his eyes were shut but as he opened them to turn to her, his green eyes sprakled, despite the increasing darkness of the room and that...rare grin on his lips. "Sorry, but it was to be expected, right?"

Noticing she had stared at him with THOSE thoughts, she turned away from him, feeling the heat on her cheeks, "Y-Yeah...I was expecting him to call me...but not too soon! He called me like, after classes! Geez...I was not planning to tell him about it until I got back home..."

"Perhaps the Principal had a say on it, possibly to update your boss on it...your boss was just probably worried about you. And come to think of it, it is the end of the month and the weekend at the same time, status updates are quite frequent during these times." earning a mystified look from the girl, he just chuckled, "I know about those, most, if not all, nations would have this kind of treatment. And besides, news can travel fast here."

Pouting from a while ago, Maria sat down on her chair, cross-legged with her arms crossed as well, but she emitted a soft chuckle and removed those crosses from her body. This time, it was him who looked and stared at the young girl.

The Filipina had let her long hair down, past her shoulders and near her waist, her little Sampaguita flower on one side of her head, still white and pearly, and looked as if it still had dew on it despite it already being the afternoon. Her Asian uniform, in spite of what happened before, still looked neat and pressed. But, the way she would turn to face at him, with her dark chocolate eyes sparkling and infectious smile because of her inert joy? She almost took his breathe away, especially as the sun touched her sun-kissed skin. "Yeah...that fast. But, I guess it is pretty nice to know..."

In his mind, Arthur was telling himself off for thinking such thoughts, "What about the Asian Group? Did they say anything?"

"Of course, the Asian Group had heard about it. The moment I entered for next period, they immediately leaped on me." Piri joked and laughed gaily, much music to Arthur's ears as he answered to her, "The walls here then really have ears, all right. So, what was their reaction?"

The Filipina tapped her cheek with one finger as she recalled her afternoon, "Well, overall, they were dead worried about me, but I really received a lot of comments from the ASEAN. Brunei and East Timor fussed a lot about it, saying how dangerous it was. And how lucky I was at the same time. Some got angry and told me off, like Singapore and Vietnam. They told me to control my temper but it was good I protected Kuya Romano."

Clapping her hands together, "That's why I am so happy you had been there, you really had been of great help once again for me, and Romano as well. Maybe next time I'm in trouble, school work or teacher troubles, I'll get you to help me again!"_  
><em>

It was England's turn to pout at her, and give her a glare, which was unnoticed by the young girl, "So you're using me as your safeguard?"

She gave a nod. "Yep!"

And then a yelp. "**YIPE**! **ENGLAND**!"

"Seriously...you and your antics!" England had placed his knuckles on her temples...and pushed and rubbed inwards as hard as he can. "Is that how you see me?"

"Ahhh! Stop it, England! Hurts! I'm sorreeyyy!" she screamed in retaliation and waved her arms, "Let go! Let go!"

"Not unless you say the magic words..." England taunted and pushed his knuckles in harder.

"Ah! I give! I give! I'm sorry! **Please**, let go!" Piri screamed as she pulled onto his arms to no avail, she had see the smirk on the President's lips. He was playing with her! But she had to get rid of those knuckles off her temples!

The moment he removed his hands, she sighed in relief. "Good. Well, you'd better remember that."

"Geez...why can't you take a joke less seriously." she pouted madly as she rubbed her temples and stop the pain cringing through her head. "Hurts...you shouldn't be so hard..."

"That's to make sure it would stick to your head." he explained, and chuckled darkly, making the girl cringe.

"You didn't need to do that...I would remember it...and I do understand the situation, England..." her tone dropped by an octave, and England stopped to listen to her next words, "I do understand, my actions were pretty rash, violent, and really...quite embarrassing and stupid. That's why I apologized to everyone in the room, and to Mexico, and especially to Romano. I won't do that again, promise!"

As he watched her explain, a sudden memory came to him and he thought of using it, "Cross your heart, hope to die?" and then moved his hands with the words. Piri, indeed looked surprised at his sudden actions, but she complied. "Cross my heart, hope to die...geez, you used my words against me this time..."

"It felt right to use it. At least you understand, but that certainly surprised, well, all of us. Not one of us expected you to go...like that at mangoes..." his reply came off with a tone of disbelief.

"Oh come on, England! If someone stole, say your Scones!" a short silence, "Okay, scratch that..." followed by a giggle and a wave of a hand.

"**Hey!**" was the Briton's retort.

"Yeah, just like that! For example, someone took away something very important to you! Something you treasure and love, why wouldn't you go mad at that? Sure, mangoes may seem the most ordinary thing to you, but it really means a lot to me. As much as your scones would mean to you..." she explained with enough conviction, standing up as she spoke, that the boy couldn't help but smile.

"All right...all right, I understand. Settle down, will you? I support whatever cause you had, but please do watch yourself and your actions on the long run. Maybe next time, I won't be there to help you." he remarked and pushed the young girl back to sit down.

Grinning happily, "Well, I'm glad you do support me, but sure. I'll take your advice, either way." as soon as she had settled down, she gave the president a smile. "Thank you again and sorry for what happened. I'm truly glad I can count on you, England. I'm really thankful that you come to my aid during troubles! It's like I've got a hero by my side!"

Arthur couldn't stop himself from blushing at her compliment, so he fixed his tie for a bit and replied, "Well, that is my job...to help you, and the others, I mean! Not the hero part! I'm not much of a hero. If you're looking for a hero, you can always ask for America..."

"Hmm, yeah, being the hero doesn't much suit you, and Kuya America would have a fit if he finds out someone wants his role." she told him as he took a seat on the long chair just beside of her.

"Yes, I'm merely a gentleman doing my job, the good for all of us..." he replied smugly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Piri pursed her lips a bit and gave a smile, "Well, heroes are fine too...but I do like _gentlemen_ more."

Now that reply took him off guard, he stared at her, his mouth opening and eyes full of shock. Did she say, she **likes **gentlemen...she likes them more than heroes? Now this was...certainly surprising. England started racking his brains to muse over her words, then could she mean that...a chance that she...she...does...no, he's thinking too deeply on this. Maybe it's a pun on her words, maybe she likes gentlemen and their quirks...or maybe a comeback from his earlier attempts of flirti-, playing with her! "B-Bwhat?"

"What's wrong, England?" she smiled as she stared at him, watching as he changed colors from white to red, and continued spreading across his face. "Don't believe me? I really do like them. That's what I look for in guys...waaahhh, _kinikilig ako_ (I'm thrilled) just thinking of it!"

"I...I see..." So...it was just a standard for her? But, that was a much better dream than a knight-with-shining-armor-dream most girls have...at least hers was pretty realistic...he gave a sigh but...a gentle...man?

"So if I ever get a boyfriend, I would like him to be a gentleman! Actually, maybe like..." her voice drowsed off a bit as she thought of her next words.

A gentleman...a gentleman...those words kept pounding in his mind as he looked back at her, swallowing slowly, "Maybe...what?" She had someone...in her head...who?

"Hmm...maybe...like..." she continued and kept tapping her finger on her cheek and gave him a glance?

"Like...like who?" Confound the woman! Why is she stalling!

"Likeeeeeee..." she murmured as she looked at him fully, a smile crossing her features as England did the same and looked at her, gritting his teeth, ...waiting for her answer...who-?

"**Yurayura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan**  
><strong>Midokoro mansai ni hao Chuugoku!<strong>"

Because of the sudden 'interruption', England nearly jumped off the chair in surprise as China's loud voice boomed out from somewhere near the young girl...stopping their talk.

"Eh? Excuse me for a moment," Piri started fumbling through her pockets to reach for her ringing phone, "Yes? Ah, Yao-gege! Hmm? The financial report from the Councillor? I don't have it-, it's with England?" she looked at the said nation, who was still looking at her weirdly, "England? It's with you?"

Dumbfounded, he just pointed over to the folder he had left on the desk, thus she then moved away from him to reach for the folder, "Yeah, I see. What is wrong with it? Oh, you just want to check the units? Yeah...all right...I'm all ears."

And for the next few minutes, England just listened, impatiently to the young girl and her talk with their Chinese friend, her writing down notes and numbers on her notepad. She was continuously talking to him about numbers and whatever was written on the paper, why couldn't he have waited until it got to their group? England had the sudden urge to strangle someone...

"Yes...I see, there's something to add on the report. All right, I'll send you the revised one. Yes, during the weekend. Thank you for informing me, Yao-gege. Happy weekend to you, too. Say hi to Taiwan for me!" she chided over the phone and hung up once it was over. "Well, I have to revise this. Too bad for this report, but good thing he told me earlier, right England?" she asked him as he looked at her with an appalled yet frustrated look.

"Y-Yeah...good thing he did..." he mumbled angrily under his breath as she looked at him weirdly, not understanding his strange mood. "_Drat China and his timing! Now, I'll never know who was in her mind...and it looks like...__did she forget about it? _H-Hey, Piri about th-"

"Anyhow, let me just reread these notes. Just to lessen my load this coming weekend. Looks like I've got to recheck more of these...great, I'll have to restart it..." she cut him off before he got to complete the sentence. "You don't mind?"

"N-No..." was his only grumbling reply "_Great, she did forget about it..._God, I really want to know who was in her mind. I_s she that forgetful? Or she just lost focus...yeah, that's probably it...China...you'd better be prepared..._" this line of thought was cut off as Piri broke the silence and asked her seat-mate, while fixing the papers in a straight manner. "How did you get these, by the way? I recall I had sent them over to the Councillor yesterday."

"Well, Canada gave them to me this afternoon, then told me to pass it to you." England muttered under his breath.

Surprised by the answer, "Wait...Canada gave it to you? Why not Kuya Alfred?"

"You know the answer to that, Piri..." he smirked as she got the message and then shook of her head.

"_Sigh_...I do. Well, Kuya does have his limits. And I would say he would really break down if he were not to have hamburgers for much longer..."

Smirking, he gave a soft quirk, but still heard by the Filipina, "Like what you did today?"

"Geez, don't start on me now, England." she glared at him and he just coughed, sarcastically, "Anyhow, it'll be his fault if I win again on the next bout. Stupid Kuya..." Maria then looked back and started reading the rest.

"Well...that's Alfred for you..." England remarked as he thought over America chomping over piles of hamburgers, really, he never understood what that git liked in those hamburgers, all oily, stuffed up with all those ingredients, then adding up those jumbo fries and coke, and don't get him started without those shakes and ice creams.

England leaned back as he thought over what a proper meal would be, "_Crown Roast Lamb, perhaps...or just the simple Fish and Chips, that delightful taste of pudding...afternoon tea, ginger ale, scones, blackcurrant pie..._" with these thoughts, he didn't notice a familiar growl emit from his stomach, only did he snap back to reality when the girl chuckled. "W-What is it?"

"Hmm? You hungry, kaichou? Haven't you eaten yet?" she inquired as she shut the folder and turned back to him.

Blushing at her inquisitiveness, "Well, I did have lunch. But I'm not entirely- Why do you have a crate here?" he looked over to her side, and yes, she had a wooden crate, and he just noticed it now. "Has it been there this entire time?"

"This is the crate Kuya Romano brought for me just awhile ago. That's why he visited me here. His apology and thanks to me." she remarked and opened the lid to reveal several golden mangoes, some still unripe but they were stored so neatly and orderly on newspapers. "Mangoes~"

"Well, congratulations...Forgive my curiosity...but..why did he take it?" he asked her as she took out a napkin from her pocket and laid it on the table, followed by mangoes on it.

"Actually, it all started with me. I had seen the crate of tomatoes and saw how bad the people had stored it in. Just keeping it in a crate and not putting in the right places! Luckily, most were unripe, so I took it and then stored it properly! Romano even thanked me for it, until I told him the rest were with Spain." was the girl's reply.

"So, that's what he meant of it when he talked of Spain. Heh, and then?"

"As for his side, I think he took my crate of mangoes after I took his. But, he explained that he saw some people oggling over my mangoes, some even wanting to steal it. I guess they are that good. So, he took it away and took good care of them for me, placing them in a refrigerator before giving them to me, good job!"

"But, how did Mexico get in this? He seemed to know what was going on..." England remarked as he remembered Mexico trying to pacify the two.

"Actually, Kuya Mexico was helping both of us in taking care of the stolen goods. But he had no idea we had stolen it from each other. So, when he told me about Romano with some mangoes...well that happened. Sigh, even before, he's been like that...the big brother between us three. Always being the pacifier, and ending my brawls with Romano."

"But seeing your face...you don't seem to regret having a brawl with him." England noticed a grin come across her face, so he was right.

"Never regretted one! It is as I would call, a very...sibling kind of love between us!" she said and started choosing the good mangoes from the rest, "Well that solves that problem. But as for now, as my thank you for accompanying me here, I'll share my mangoes with you!"

"No...it's quite all right..." England remarked and waved his hands, but his stomach had a different reply.

"See, your stomach agrees with me!" and she giggled as England clutched his stomach and glared at her. "Oh come on, England. I really want to share this now, and some of these are in the perfect ripeness! It would be a waste to just leave it be if I wouldn't be able to finish these all today..."

"B-But..." he started but was cut off when the girl, this time, gave the warning glare.

"Don't dare try to reject my offers, it's bad luck if you do..." she threatened him this time, an evil grin on her face and the dark aura around her again.

Slumping in defeat, both to his stomach and her threat, not that he believed, all right, slightly believed in her threat, "Fine...you win..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, slight fluff for this chapter! I had to cut-off, so you guys wouldn't scan too long. I have a plan for the next chapter, and it might be long too. Continued on the next one! Enjoy your UKPH fluff! XD<p>

According to some people I asked, Piri obviously likes Iggy...was it that obvious? XD. Oh well, so this was meant to show, yes, it is mutual. I had fun with the Filipino words! Yey! When I researched "kilig", there was this word "titillation", I wanted to use it since it was the closest to it, but I just used thrilled.

I know the long description of how they look is so...cliche and also out of place. But I had to make sure they were ALONE. And I wanted to add a little, effect. XD. The song is Hello, China by Kaida Yuki, by the way. Oh

If there are any mistakes, do tell me!

On a sidenote: I want to somehow finish this before classes start. So...I hope I get this all done with..XD.


	10. Chapter 9: MangoScones!

**Chapter9: MangoScones!**

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! This is a continued part of Chapter8! And UKPH it will still be!...just from the title.. _Halata naman _(Pretty obvious..) XD

This got kind of a bit trivia-like, for a bit. I loved how I learnt a lot about mangoes during my time in the province. As for scones, I had to ask my dad about them, since he is a cook. So he knows a bit of how it goes, and some are based off the net. Enjoy the fluffiness and more~. (w) .

* * *

><p>That quiet afternoon, as the sun started its descent across the horizon and the rest of the students were leaving the school...<p>

Inside the detention room...the President of the Student Council and the ASEAN Secretary sat together, alone in that big room. The young girl busied herself as she looked over the rest of her golden treasures to choose which to give to her friend, whose stomach she had been hearing for the past few minutes. "Give me a second, England...just looking for the rights ones to give to you!"

"Sure...thanks, Piri. But, how'd you get all these mangoes sent to you?" England asked as he was given a rather large mango by the girl. "Was it sent directly from your country?"

"Yep! I got my farmer friends to send me their freshest batch of mangoes once the harvest comes! So, they sent me a crate of unripe ones so that when it gets here, they would be near ripe! Just the perfect ripeness too! Ahh, I'll bring them lots of _pasalubong_ (gifts/souvenirs) once I get back home...", the girl happily answered to him.

The British gentleman just smiled at her childish nature, and then turned to admire the mango he held in his hands, it had a pretty golden yellow color, the sweet smell wafting around them and the coldness it emitted on his touch, it was probably refrigerated for her, "Well, is this what they call the _Mangifera indica_?"

At his question, Piri flinched and looked at him weirdly, "Biology lessons, now, _kaichou_? Yes, that would be the genus for the Common Mango. Since it is more widespread, it is more popular and known than the other _Mangifera_ species, especially to me and my Malay brothers. We have tons of plantations of these 'Indian Mangoes'..."

"But your mangoes did originate from India, right?" he asked as the image of his Indian friend came to mind, him and those Bollywood dances, his uncanny but somehow pretty much good character, although he did usually get too much on his nerves...

"Yes...even though it is my favorite and national fruit, that is correct. It's not native to my land, so it most probably came via trade with him and Indonesia. But, of course, my mangoes are quite unique in compared to his mangoes..."

"Really? Don't mangoes look the same?"

The Filipina gave a smile as he asked her that, "Well, that's what most people would know but, there are different types of mangoes, I'm not sure with the others...but my home has different ones. Actually, that mango you're holding? We call it Manggang _Kalabaw_."

"Manggang _Kalabaw_? _Kalabaw_...if I recall, you told me that that was your National Animal, right? The one that represents hard work and diligence?" he remembered since she would tell him stories about her farming days back at her home. And she would remark something about her adorable pet Carabao, saying how they would work together in the fields, rain or sunshine. "Am I right?"

"Yep, to be specific, the _Kalabaw_, or Carabao or Water Buffalo, in English, is my National Land Animal, since my National Bird is the Philippine or Monkey-Eating Eagle." Maria tipped her head backwards for a bit as she tried to recall her talk with England about their symbols. "As for you, England, your National Animal is the Lion, right? To depict bravery and the courage of you and your warriors even back in the medieval times?"

England was glad to see she had recalled it correctly, "Correct! Am glad you would be able to remember something about me once in awhile.." he remarked as returned his attention to the golden fruit in his hands.

"I usually **do** remember things about you, you idiot..." Piri mumbled under her breath, although it was inaudible enough, as she watched him sniff over the mango, and saw a smile spread on his face. Maybe he liked the sugary scent as well?

Once Piri had counted around 5 mangoes on the cloth, she turned around to return the lid on the crate. While she was closing it properly, she was surprised when she heard him chuckle again. "I see that they really are heart-shaped..." he said when he had placed his mango beside one of hers, and pointed to the pair of them on the table.

She couldn't help but smile at his observation, as he had separated some mangoes from the pair. Surprisingly, one of her mango and his mango looked alike, with the curves and hooks, it was a match. "W-Well...that's quite rare. I've seen some close mango pairs before but this is...certainly a surprise..."

"Really now...that's so wonderful. It's like a miracle, ne?" he asked as he looked back at her, and laughed a bit. Maria liked it better when England laughed...it was rare to see him smile, what more to see him laugh? A real laugh at that. So, she couldn't help but laugh herself as she took out her phone and took a picture of the two fruits. "A perfectly-shaped heart..."

"Yes. But you know...there is one fruit that has a heart..." as she saved the image in her folders, she smirked when she saw the curious and confused face on the President's face.

"There is such a fruit?" when she gave him a nod, he started to ponder over what fruit she was thinking of, but gave up after several seconds. "I give up, so what is it?

At his reply, Piri gave him a raspberry face, followed by a giggle, "It's the banana! You know, that red flower, or since you were talking biology, that inflorescence we can see along with its fruit? That's actually the Heart. _Puso_!"

"...it is?...but it's in your language! No fair!" he glared at the Filipina who just shook it off with the wave of her hand.

"Same same," and only smirked as England continued glaring at her "Well, at least the banana has a complete heart..."

Arthur, as a thought crossed his mind, smiled and applied it to the pair in front of him, "But as for a mango, it would take two for it to tango..."

The girl beside him erupted in giggles as she took in the pun from her friend, "OMG! That rhymes! So cute!", and as she tried to catch her breathe, she finally got to mutter out...much to both her and England's surprise "Like them! A perfect match to complete each other! We sure make quite the match!"

End result...time stopped for both of them as they took in the words of the girl, and she even understood what she just said. "I-I meant m-made! Made a m-match for the m-mangoes, o-of c-course!" she corrected or stuttered out her explanation as she turned away not to face him, just like he did. Both were blushing...at the thought of each other's mango, the right match for the other, had been able to make a beautiful and perfect heart. And how Piri's words...meant something...

The Asian nation was already freaking out in her head as she reprimanded herself, "_AWKWARD! __Augh! Mouth! Why won't you stop when you're getting ahead and getting carried away?_"

But he suddenly spoke..."I-I agree...with..about..t-the mangoes, I mean..." Piri looked back up in surprise, but only blushed harder and didn't look back at him. England, also looked the same way as she was. And they stayed in their positions, not looking at the other, blushing like bright red tomatoes. Just as she said...they sure 'match' each other...

Not bearing the sudden silence that came between them, England decided to ask, although his voice was stuttering because of a while ago, "A-Anyway...b-back to the topic...so this would be Carabao Mango?"

"Y-Yeah! Haha! I-I know it's a funny name, but it's to d-differentiate it from the other mangoes." she remarked as she rubbed the back of her head and saw England's nod, urging her to continue and explain how mangoes would be different. At least it would divert them from the previous topic...

"Well...you see, Indian Mangoes are smaller than these. Actually, they're also known as Apple Mangoes, because of their circular shape and they usually have a red top. They taste like medicine, if I recall...Then, there's also the smaller type of Mango, we call it Supsupin. It's small and round, but sweet in taste! It never grows bigger though."

"Then, we have the Pico. It's nearly got the same size as this Mango, but it is flatter and a bit longer than the usual mangoes. And then, my favorite! Manggang _Kalabaw_, or as you called it, Carabao Mango, is of the larger type of Mango. They're bigger in size and shape, quite sour at first but sweet once ripe! Usually, these are the ones found in my provinces. Unripe ones are perfect with bagoong or salt...ohhhh...I can feel my mouth watering for one now..."

Her explanation ended when she heard a chuckle come from her friend beside her, "What is it, England?" and he laughed even harder when she turned to face him, feeling all irritated, she poked him by the shoulders. "_Kaichou_?"

Deep in England's mind, he wanted to explain how funny she looked a while ago, he knew her mind had drifted off to dreamland, but her face...those dazed dreamy eyes, and a dopey grin, and was she starting to drool? But he held it to himself and just explained simply, "Well...you're pretty knowledgeable about this..."

And as fast as her irritation came, as fast did it leave as well, and she beamed with happiness "Of course! This comes from someone who has always been feasting on these fruits since the 15th Century!"

"Well, no wonder..." he remarked and watched as she took back her fruit and gave his mango back to him.

"Here you go! Well? Why won't you eat it?" she asked as she pointed to the mango in his hands, she knew he was hungry and all, but why won't he eat it already?

The Briton scratched his head as he looked at her with a bewildered look on his face. Eat it? "Errr, Piri, I'd love to...but do you have a knife or a spoon or something?"

The girl, at his reply, looked at him in shock, nearly dropping her mango on her lap, in realization, "Oh England...don't you know how to eat mangoes without using utensils?"

"No...when I do eat these kind of fruits, they'd usually be chopped up in a bowl or already part of the pastries and desserts...so I don't know how to eat it...like this..." he explained truthfully to her.

"Geez...you're missing a lot if so...all right, let me teach you a bit of my techniques.." she took out a packet of tissues from her bag and placed it on the table for them to reach, "All you have to use are your hands, your mouth and a little help from me, but I'm sure you'll get the gist of it later on. Just follow me, got it? Oh, and raise your sleeves, this might get sticky..."

England worried a bit that he wouldn't be able to do this, but seeing the determination on the young girl's face, he smiled and gave a nod, as he followed her orders, "All right...so how do we do this?"

"First, clean it. We wouldn't want any of the sticky sap or _Dagta_ on us. It will really leave a bad itch." she explained as she started wiping her mango over and over again with a wet tissue and dried it out with another tissue. Her mango lost some of its glimmer but it was safer to eat by then.

The boy carefully wiped all the sides of his mango, copying the girl's movements, "Done that...then?"

"We peel the skin off. You can remove it with your mouth or with your hands." and with skill and precision, Piri's hands worked over one edge of the mango to remove the skin partially.

"My hands? How?" England asked and tried to see how she was able to remove the skin by herself. He tried and failed, making some of the juice squirt on his hand, "Ah! Close call, at least it didn't go to my sleeves..."

"Yep, good thing your sleeves are up. Actually, most won't be able to get it by hands first, so the mouth is much better. But, hands are best if you want to avoid getting too sticky. Fine, I'll help you. Look here..." Piri took his mango and pressed a small indent on the edge carefully, and gave it back to him with a skin partially off, "You just need to press firmly but not too hard. Now, pull it off..."

"All right..." England pulled some off but succeeded in only getting a small portion of the skin off, and the girl snickered beside him. "Was that...supposed to happen?"

"For beginners, yes..." she took her mango and her fingers started working wonders again as she removed the rest of the mango skin off it easily "But for pros like me, it's a piece of cake..."

"I know that...but...wow..." he admired the work of the Asian girl, she had cleaned it off in one slice, and had already disposed the peeled mango skin on the table, "N-Nice work..."

She blushed at his comment while scratching her temple and smiling back at him, "Thanks. It takes a bit of practice...but try to remove more of the skin, come on, I know you can do it!" she remarked and pushed his mango again to remove some of the skin.

"Augh..." England blanched once again as he again removed a small portion of the mango skin, how did that girl get to do this? It kind of reminded him on how apples or potatoes were peeled with a peeler, so how could it be applied to this? Maybe...if he tried it slowly...

"Oh! I see you got how it works!" Piri congratulated his work as he was able to reach the middle portion of his mango with one long strip, "You could try doing it diagonally, England. It's much easier that way..." and as he followed her advice, he was finally able to remove the rest of the skin without breaking it. "See! Great job, for your first one..."

England groaned in relief a bit as he placed the peeled off skin back on the table and looked at his work, well, it wasn't as clean as Piri's, with some skin left and some bumps here and there...but at least he was able to pass this step, "You should have told me diagonally works better in the first place...and then?"

"You eat it!" and then gave a large bite on the mango, and he could hear the faint squelching sounds as some of the juice sticked to her lips, "Careful on biting, the juice can squirt a lot or drip all over your arms. Bite slowly but surely...or, you can use a handkerchief on your lap in case it drips. You have one?"

England gave a nod as he took his out of his front pocket when he gave Piri his mango to hold. Once he had set it up on his lap, he took it back and watched as she got her own, copying him "All right..so..j-just like that? I chomp it up like that?"

"What do you expect?" she asked sarcastically as he looked at her confusingly again, and gave a gulp as he looked back at his mango. Slowly...he brought his mango closer to his lips, whiffing the sweet scent and feeling the sticky sap on his fingertips...although his mind reeled over how improper and not etiquettal this would be, but...unique and diverting-off-the-usual experiences are nice once in a while too, right?

He let the mango touch his lips first, feeling the juice stick to his lips but it left quite a sweet and delightful taste as he licked his lips. His stomach grumbled a bit on his slow pace, but he gave in, as he slowly opened his mouth and carefully bit on the mango. The juice spread all over his mouth, and he could feel some drip down his chin...but England felt delight course through him as he bit a portion and started chewing it slowly, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the fruit in his mouth.

England took a wet tissue from Piri's packet to wipe out the rest of the juices he felt on his lips and the corners of his mouth, and then his hands followed for a bit, since as she said, some dripped along his. She was pretty silent as she watched his movements, trying to gauge what was going onto his head. But she smiled as he gave a contented grin at her.

"Well, it is quite sweet. A little sour on a side but just right as you said. It is pretty good, thanks for the meal.." he exclaimed once he felt contented he had wiped himself well.

"All right then, please dig in!" and both of them were contented as they ate their mangoes together in silence, although with the familiar squelching sounds and England grunting a lot as some of the sap dripped over him and Piri just laughing it off as she finished hers off within a few minutes. Piri couldn't help but giggle as she watched England doing his best to avoid getting into the 'sticky' situations.

But somehow, he was able to get the hang of it and didn't get that much trouble. As soon as he was done with his first mango, the girl was already on the half of her next mango. "Finally...augh...I'm all sticky...I like the experience, but I'd rather have a spoon, thank you..." he explained as she looked up at him.

Piri just laughed and looked at his leftover mango seed, there were still some pulp of the mango on it, but at least he was able to finish it, almost clean. "Hmph...killjoy. Very well, since you were able to peel and eat your own mango like I did," she remarked and pulled out a spoon and a knife from her bag "Here you go..."

And she laughed at England's glare again, "You had one all along and didn't give me any?"

"It would spoil my fun!" she answered as he sighed and wiped his hands overall with a wet tissue and a sanitizer Piri had placed beside it.

"Geez...then I'll just have some scones instead..." he exclaimed and pulled out a small paper bag and rummaged for some scones inside of it. Seeing the surprised look of the girl's face, he explained smugly, "Magic, if you're going to ask me how I got it here."

She blushed since that was the question in her mind, was it written on her face?, "A-All right. But, you have some scones with you?"

Giving her a nod, "Yeah. I usually bring some with me, if I ever need a snack or something. I sometimes get hungry along the way so I started to bring these scones with me...but I'd like them better when they're fresh from the oven..."

"Wow...just like pandesal! All white and brown and fluffy with that delicious scent once it's out of the oven!" she was about to enter into dreamland but stopped as England took a bite of one of his scones, "Wait, are these the plain types of scones?"

"Yes. Some usually add fillings in them for additional flavor and some areas share different recipes for these. Actually...Scotland, and I had this idea of something that would go for tea, other than currant buns and cakes. And we made it work, much." he explained although his voice sounded a bit bitter at that point.

Piri giggled again as she asked him to explain some more, "Well, I did explain my mangoes, care to explain more about your scones? How they're made and stuff? I am kind of interested!"

This time, England couldn't help but smile and feel happiness spread deep inside him, no one had ever tried to ask for his scones before, much more even be interested and ask him about how they were made! Piri seemed to be the first one to ask about his scones by her own initiative. He blushed as he waved his hand at her, completely flustered and a very...bright and flowery background behind him all of a sudden, "Ahahaha..really now? Wow...err...I don't know what to say!"

"_Wow..he got all flustered? This is surprising..._Well, just give me a brief explanation." Piri exclaimed as she stared at the background behind him, weird.

"All right...but, pronounciation-wise, you said it like you said cone. But for me and Scot, we would say it like gone. But any pronunciation is quite fine. Anyhow, the scone was originally flat and round. It is commonly made out of wheat, barley or oatmeal and was then baked on a girdle. But ever since leavening agents were introduced, they became oven-baked!"

"Wow...just like pandesal then...oops..sorry, continue..." she apologized for interrupting but he waved it off.

"No problem. So, several variants were made throughout different times and areas. Some added fillings and the like since they go so well with our tea. But even though there are commercial scones sold in markets, family scones will always be the best. Actually, our scone's recipe comes from our Mumsy and it is a very sacred family recipe my brothers and I have been guarding!" England explained proudly as the young girl clapped her hands.

"Wow...so it's a tradition being passed from generation to generation! _Ang galing_ (So wonderful)!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands but gave a pout, "Aww..too bad, I wanted to try and make really good scones too. But if they're too family-guarded..."

"Y-You want to make scones?" she answered only with a sad nod. England scratched his head, well, he did know his scones had reached other places such as Hungary (looks like it) or in America and Australia...but, the girl besides him wanted...to make her own? Blushing, he felt flattered deep inside as he thought it over, at least someone wanted to make them on their own accord..."W-Well...I, could show you how to cook them next time...err...but...my family recipe remains a secret..."

At his words, the girl's eyes flew open and she jumped from her seat with surprise and happiness, "Oh, ould you, England? Yey! I'm so happy, thank you! Oh, don't worry. I won't tell a soul about it, even if you show it to me. I know the importance of family and traditions!"

England smiled and handed over a scone to the Philippines' hands, "It's a deal then. Here, have some of them. So you'd at least have a taste...". Deep in England's gut, he was dead nervous. Other nations would cringe at the thought of his scones, no matter how many times he would make them or share them, tell them they were good...but, possibly France's fault in spreading it...or perhaps America.

What about her? He knew Maria had good taste and is one great cook, or so he had heard from Spain about his Colonial Days with her and how she would love to cook and how her wonderful tastes may be exotic and weird...yet at the same time, be something wonderful and out of this world. What if she'd change her mind all of a sudden once she gets a taste?

He gulped as the girl gave the scone a bite and she started chewing it slowly, assessing the flavor in her mouth. Much to his surprise, and relief, she bit again and ate the rest of the scone. "S-So?" he asked in a shaky tone.

"It's quite all right! Tastes a bit bland, but that's how most breads would taste like. Besides, I'm sure if there are some fillings and others to go with it, it would taste the best, right?" she asked as she raised her hand to him, "May I have some more, please? It's pretty good!"

And much to Piri's surprise, at that moment, England had cried out real tears. Someone called his scones..good..not much of delicious...but someone complimented his scones...in a good way? And even ask for some more? Has he entered heaven yet?

"E-England...why are you crying? D-Did I say something wrong? Or...can I not ask for them any more?" the girl asked worriedly as she stared at him and his reactions.

The Briton sniffled a bit as he rubbed his eyes to remove those tears, but just smiled graciously at the girl in front of him, "N-No..you can have some more...I'm just so happy that I could share my scones with you..."

"Whoo..well that is a relief. And don't worry! When I make them, you'll be the first one who's get to eat them!" she exclaimed as she bit some more on the scone she held in her hands. "So good...thank you!"

"N-No. T-Thank you...I am the one who is more flattered. I can't wait for that time." he said and started munching more on his scone. "Wow...we sure learnt a lot about our foods today..."

"Yep! Well, it is nice to share them to everyone else." she happily replied and munched some more but stared again at her held scone and then back to the mangoes on the table...until an idea came to her head. "Oh! Wait a second..."

England eyed her curiously as she took a knife and a scone and pried it open. Then, she got one of her mangoes and started cleaning and cutting the it into 3 slices. Once she had one of the curved sides of the mango, she took her spoon and scooped the fleshy insides. "W-What are you doing?"

Without answering, she took her one half of the cut-open scone and placed several scoops of the inside of the mango on top of it. She finished it off as she placed the other half back on, squeezing it slightly to see if any tipped out. Once she was sure it was done, she turned to her friend with a cheery expression written on her face as she showed it to him.

"Look, what I made...**MangoScones**!"

But he just gaped at her finished product and looked at her weirdly, "W-What?"

"MangoScones! See, I combined both of our foods together and...**Pamparapammmmmm!** We have MangoScones!" she repeated and emphasized a lot on her...new term for the fruit-filled pastry.

"Y-Yeah..I can see that...but..." England eyed at the product curiously, sure, he had seen variants of the scones with other fillings, but this was certainly... "Well, most fruits would be added as a filling or when baked...but..."

"Well, we can always think of other unique ways to make food much better! No need to follow the norm! And...have you tried making ones like this before?"

"N...Not that I recall of making..." So, perhaps this is where her skill of cooking came from? Inquisitiveness and resourcefulness. Not a bad trait for the kitchen world.

"Then it's decided!" and she stood up while raising her finished dish in her hands "I, Maria Clara de la Cruz, and my partner, Arthur Kirkland, have created a new dish! Behold, world! The original **MangoScones**!"

The British Gentleman couldn't help but blush as she added his name onto the creators of the dish... "T-Thanks for putting me in...but maybe someone else would have thought of it already..."

"Perhaps, but we would all have our variations. And, besides! This will still be a new dish for all of us! Why don't you try it?" she told him and gave him the 'mangoscone' as she made her own. "I'm sure it will be good. Mangoes are good...scones are good. So why won't they get well once together?"

Well, she did have a point. He looked back at what he held in his hands, it reminded him a lot about fruit sandwiches but this involved large pieces of mango and had no cream or anything. Still, might as well try it out...he bit through the pastry, feeling the sticky sweetness of the mango and the crusty feeling of his scones...but he was surprised by the taste. "Well, it is pretty good...surprisingly. Certainly adds to the flavor and taste..."

He turned to face the girl as she munched away on her dish, "Yep. It's quite good! I'm sure with a few additional ingredients, this would taste better..." and then another few minutes passed as they finished out their meal. "Ah, I'm stuffed! That was really good."

England smiled as he ate the last bit of his 'mangoscone', "I'll have to agree. Thank you so much for the meal."

"**Oh!**" she gave a gasp all of a sudden, "You've got some more of the juice on your lips...and we ran out of tissues..."

The boy reached out and touched his lips, yes. They were all sticky. "N-No. I'm quite fine, it'll be all right..." he told her but jolted when she took her water bottle and wet her handkerchief with it.

"Let me fix it, England...it's my fault you have the juice on you..." she remarked as she closed in onto the boy, although he was edging off farther from her. "Come on...this will be just quick..."

**NOW**. This was more of a surprise. The boy was getting flustered with every second he spent with her like this...but now, doesn't she know that what she as doing was pretty...**AWKWARD**? He'd seen lovey-dovey couples do this before in Romance films and all...but...this situation? Oh no. So not!

As he thought over how he was going to stop her, he stopped. He had reached the edge of the long chair and the girl was still near him, waving her hadkerchief. "P-Piri..it's all right, I-I can handle this by myself!"

"But you'll be even more sticky! Come on, don't be such a baby!" and with swift movement, she managed to grip England's sleeve with one and and placed the wet handkerchief onto his mouth. And the world stopped.

Closing his eyes with the impact, England flinched as he felt the touch of the handkerchief on his lips, the smell of jasmine and mango mixing up and invading his senses, making him...picture the girl in his head. Just with the smell, he could draw the image in his mind, that sweet face, that loving smile, everything of her. His mind reeled a bit with the attack, but he kept his stance when he felt her hands start to move the handkerchief on his mouth.

He didn't know how it happened...he didn't know when his body went on autopilot...he didn't feel himself, his hand move...to touch her hand, the hand that was pressing on his covered lips. Despite his eyes closed, he could imagine the surprise of the young girl, but he was the one more surprised. England did catch a faint gasp from the girl's lips, and her hand stopped moving when he held those soft hands with his.

For some seconds, they stayed in that position, not one moving, but their soft breaths could still be heard, the girl's was more of uneasy...the way his breath, tickled her fingers, feeling its warmth, and sending a soft shiver across her body. Gently, Piri felt England's hand move her hand to the corners of his mouth, as if urging her to continue...and continue she did.

As she did so, the young girl felt herself sighing, although she did feel the rush of blood to her cheeks, she wanted to move off to her comfort zone...but, she continued, her eyes still watching him. England's eyes still remained shut, yet he was relaxed under her movements. Once in awhile, when her fingers slipped to touch him slightly, he could hear a soft gasp and shudder, yet he didn't push her away...and neither could she pull herself away from him.

For some minutes, Piri moved her hand, gently brushing the handkerchief on his lips, until she deemed his mouth clean of the sticky sap of their meal together. As she stopped her motions, her hand fell on the middle of his lips, that, either because of her own mind, reeling to the proximity and warmth he gave her, and the feel of his hand still on hers...

She slightly pushed her fingers on the handkerchief, and to her surprise, she felt an opposite force as well, pushing back on her applied force. Piri could only blush at what was pushing on them, especially when a soft yet content exhaled breath came from England, his hand gripping harder on hers. It took the Philippine nation several seconds before she got herself to speak again, "E-England...i-it's clean..." or more of a soft mumble.

At her voice, England slowly opened his eyes to peer at the young girl in front of him. Although she had said this, her hand didn't make any movement to leave his hand, it stayed where it was. In his eyes, he saw how her breaths became more uneasy, more choppy, as he stared into her chocolate eyes. The red on her face maintained its intensity but she never broke contact with his eyes.

Piri certainly lost her will to speak when England looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes. His green eyes, those that sparkled like peridots before, now looked more a dark emerald green color, especially with his eyes only open in slits. It took all of her strength, and with the help of some from England's hand, she had removed the handkerchief off his mouth. Although it had fallen down to their side, she still gazed into those eyes, as if his eyes were pulling her in.

For what seemed like an eternity, England finally blinked and moved his sight to the side of her lips, and noticed the familiar liquid on her lips. Much to Piri's surprise, England's other hand had shifted to behind her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gave a loud squeak as she turned behind her to feel England gently push her to him. "E-England?"

"You've got...some on your lips too..." England heard himself answer the girl's squeak. Again, his body was acting on its own, although his head was screaming for him to stop...that this was not right and how he was invading the young girl's private space...his body continued with its own way...and deep in England's conscience, he wasn't feeling any regrets at all...

What was causing him to act this way? Was it the smell of jasmine? Or was it the mangoes? Or their snack together? Their proximity for the past few minutes? Or was it because he...he gulped...he wanted this?

When Piri finally earned the courage to look back at the other nation, she only squeaked again, and closed her eyes, when she felt a handkerchief touch her own lips, but...it felt different. Even if she didn't breathe in yet, she smelt the whiff of that sugary scent of roses, like a garden in spring, and she could smell out the tea and honey he would have for his meals..and somewhere along it...was that unique male smell...of his...

It smelled...smelled so much of England.

Piri relaxed after the surprise touch, but spoke through it, and with each word, the scent came more to her, flooding her senses, "E-England...you could have used mine..."

At her remark, England shook his head slightly, "It's all right, yours would be still sticky from mine...", he noticed his voice had suddenly dropped an octave lower, and he quite caught a soft sigh from the girl's lips. The handkerchief she had used for him, he had laid it on his thigh and took out his own when he saw her lips. He had mimicked her actions, and as she talked through it, her breath reaching pass his fingers, he felt himself go red as well, and his breathe getting more ragged.

Moving his hand with the handkerchief, his fingers followed the contour of her lips, earning a soft moan from her lips. And like she did his, he applied pressure on her lips, and was quite surprised, also Piri, that her hand suddenly came up...and touched his own hand, coaxing it to move. And he did. His other hand on her waist, he coaxed her to move closer so he would have more pressure when he moved. As she inched closer, he felt her other hand reach up to his sleeve and clutch on it tight.

As this continued, both nations felt their breaths become more labored, although all they were doing was sitting down and wiping off each other's mouths...but they couldn't mistake that mutual feeling...that warmth feeling spreading out to them as they sat near each other. "It's done..." England mumbled as he gently removed the handkerchief off the girl's lips.

Piri opened her eyes, her mind still in a daze, her eyes glazed as if she had fallen asleep and had woken up, and she breathed heavily as he still held her close...and only did she notice how she was close to his...less than 5 inches away... "I-I s-see.." she got herself to answer as her other hand, either by instinct or due to her daze, reached and clutched to his other sleeve.

"P-Piri?" England asked as she lowered her gaze from him and only staring at his shirt. "A-Are you...all right?", at that moment, he got worried...did he do it wrong? WAS this wrong? He didn't get to answer those questions when the girl slumped softly on his chest, making him shudder at the sudden contact.

"S-Sorry...England...t-tired..." she explained, her voice muffled by the clothes on her mouth. Piri's mind was dizzy,..she didn't understand herself...nor her body. But it felt heavy and she needed to lean onto something...but, there were several other thoughts that had been going through her head, even before, and at the moment...and she shook, making the Briton worry over her.

"I'm...all right. Just, please...for...a while...stay..." her murmurs were so soft and low, England had to tilt his head to hear her clearly. He noticed...her voice kept shaking for a bit, and then her body followed. What was wrong?

Once he got his voice back, he asked worriedly, "Are you cold?" a shake, "Scared?" no reply, maybe he was correct... "Scared...of now?" a flustered shake of the head, if not now...then...perhaps from then?

He inched his lips to whisper on her ear, "Were you scared a while ago? When you faced that teacher? When you did it to him?", she didn't reply for a while, but he felt her nod onto him afterwards.

"Truthfully...I was...I even surprised my self. This...attitude of mine had always...put me in bad situations or the sort...this is rare...that everything ended well...and...I was so scared..." she started shaking even harder under his grasp. "I...was that bad? Did...I do...bad?"

England sighed. She acted all tough back then, she didn't even shake during those moments, had her head up high and kept smiling...but deep inside, she was also worried and frightened. So the girl did fear things too once in a while, her attitude like this was hard to control. A double-edged weapon, being too honest...if not used properly, it can hurt more than it can heal. But it certainly is a powerful force to be used in life situations.

But as of now, he noticed he was going to cry soon. She was scared...it reminded him so much of how he had comforted America and Canada when they were children, he smiled, she was still quite a kid herself, "Piri...don't worry. It's all right. You did the right thing. And no one's blaming you for it, or for it being bad."

"Really?" she murmured sadly and he noticed her exhale a contented sigh, "All, right...I'm just scared...that he would try to get back at me or at my brothers or something...are you sure...he won't-" her words were cut off as a pair of arms encircled around her back and brought her closer to him. She could only hear the faint whisper England murmured through that silence.

"Even if he dares try to come back and hurt you guys, you've got us by your side. We won't let you down, never ever will, Piri." giving a soft sigh, he continued, "You told me that I can always ask for help from others...use it for yourself as well. You can ask us for help, and we'll be there to aid you...just call for us, all right?"

He didn't get a reply, but he felt the girl's hands grip even tighter onto his sleeves. She still didn't look up, her face still obscured by his clothes, but he could feel the soft nod and murmur of agreement from the girl. "I-It's all right, Piri...we'll be here...**I'm** here...don't worry..." the boy then circled his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. He placed her head on his chest and felt her snuggle on him to fix herself onto a more comfortable position.

After several minutes of comforting words for her followed by silence, England heard the soft and normal breathing of the girl on his chest, "P-Piri?". There was no reply and he gently pushed her onto his shoulder so he could look at her. "Oh, have you fallen asleep on me?" he mumured softly as she just lay on his shoulder. "You've had quite a rough day, you really must have been tired out from everything...at least everything ended well for all of us..."

"Seriously...what will I ever do with you..." he asked himself, although he would be surprised if she replied to him. He pushed several of her bangs and placed it back behind her ear. For once, he was able to look at her closely and watch her soft movements, enjoying his arm as her pillow. Her face was pretty much peaceful, quite a difference when he would always see her full of energy, or going onto several emotions and the sort...but here she was...so peaceful and meek like a lamb.

England...didn't know what was happening to him at those moments. He felt weak-headed...his mind a bit cloudy, like he had just drank hard liquor, he tried steadying himself and thinking straight. But no...his mind had began shutting down, the more he kept staring into the girl's face. What WAS causing him to be like this...a thought crossed his mind...could it be? Had he really...for her...

"_For her...for Piri...she's so beautiful...so...much...just...Piri..._" he heard his mind say as he watched her sigh in her sleep. "Piri...I..." He didn't know when, but he felt his face was just mere inches from hers, his heartbeat thumping against his chest...his hands shaking in her grip on hers...slowly...his body moving in its own accord...his mind screaming bloody hell, this is wrong, this is not happening, he shouldn't be bloody doing this and all...

But deep in his heart...he wanted...to...he wanted...it...to happen...the consequences? Those thoughts had driven off a thousand miles away from them...and he couldn't stop himself anymore...pressure building...he inched closer, his lips a few more inches from her lips...their breathes mingling with the other...a few more...and-

***CLICK***

England jumped at the familiar sound. It was a loud click...and, it sounded like it came from a... "C-Camera?" he asked himself as he turned away from the girl, forgetting all of a sudden what he was...going to do. He saw a figure beside the door, holding a camera...and the person was...

"Wow..this would be good for the Newspaper! I should send this over to Germany-san, immediately!" Japan looked at his taken photo and winked once he saw England had seen him, and ran off. "Oh, thank you for the time, Mr. England!"

The President sat there...motionless. Too stunned to react or say anything...but his mind went:

3...Japan...took a picture...

2...A picture of him and Piri...

1...Where he was going to...

0..."N-No...wait...wait! JAPAN!" the President nearly screamed but remembered what situation he was in. A gentleman as always, he pried himself slowly and carefully off the sleeping girl, positioned her into a better lying position on the chair with her bag as a pillow under head, "Sorry, Piri. I'll just fix this..." he whispered to the girl, but she whimpered softly, probably from the lost of warmth and heat. Sensing this, he took off his jacket and tucked it onto her body.

Giving her one more glance before running out of the room, even accidentally upsetting some of the documents on the desk, he screamed "GET BACK HERE, JAPAN!"

As England left the room and chased after the escaping Asian, a meek 'invisible' nation approached the young girl and helped pick up the scattered documents on the floor, "They didn't even notice I was here..."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yes! I seem to be getting...pretty long with my recent chappies. I hope it is all right with you guys. It's kind of changing for me. And, I kind of like the feel of writing it more descriptively. Continued on the next!<p>

Thank you all for supporting this pairing and this story! Your views have certainly pushed me forward for this! I'll continue! And yes...**_it_** is quite near na. XD.


	11. Chapter 10: For my Imouto

**Chapter10: For my _Imouto_**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long! College sure takes its toll on me...a lot. Exams take place a lot during the weekends and my free times are filled with notes, plates and exercises. Do forgive me! But all of your reviews and comments have kept me pushing to write as much as I can. So I will thank every one who had read this and continues to support this, You know who you guys are. <em>Maraming salamat po<em>!

Continued part. Again! I didn't expect it to go that long, really! Here's another UK part. There are 2 Parts to be exact. Here is for Japan, one of my favorite characters! The second part with _ I'll try to finish it as much as possible.

For this story. A bit touching...and a bit life-like, I do base the story off more on how life goes itself. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland, the Student Council President, darted across the school halls in search of his friend who had taken off after taking their picture. "Goodness. Japan, you little...why'd you go and run off like that?" he gasped as he leaned on the banister of the stairs. He might be getting too old with these chases, after all. England looked around and scanned the area for any signs of life and movement. At the flicker of movement, his gaze fell over to the window and he spotted someone running out of the building. "There he is! <strong>JAPAN<strong>!"

The Asian nation must have heard or felt it because he had looked up to the source of the sound and...well, regrettably did so. Either it was Japan's imagination or the background effect, but he noted some sort of ominous cloud emerge behind England, surrounding his body as he glared at him, his hands on the glass plane and his sharp dark eyes blazing with both fatigue and fury. "_O-Oni_..." Kiku mumbled slowly before turning and running away with everything he's got.

The moment Japan took flight, so did England. Arthur muttered angrily as he skipped several steps of the stairs, "It would be easier to track him down if he were in the building, but he had made a run outside." He knew the Asian was pretty sneaky (like how he got their picture) and pretty much alert when it comes to these times (his ninja skills). He hoped Japan didn't have anything up in his sleeve for him.

England halted as he exited the building and looked around for any sign of where his friend had headed off to. The campus was that large. Japan could have headed to the dorms or hid somewhere within the gardens. It would be like finding a needle in haystack if he ever tried hiding from him. But... "Knowing Japan, he would want to get it done with as soon as possible, and he did say he'd want to send it to Germany...most likely he would be heading over to the club rooms now."

He hoped his guts were right. As fast as he could, he skidded and slipped several times along the way but managed to get to the club areas in one piece...not for the other one, that is. Arthur stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard a loud groan and spotted a few meters away from him...

"**Bloody hell!** Japan! What happened?" he ran to the said nation, who was on the ground, kneeling and mumbling something that England didn't catch until he got closer. His shaking left hand was holding onto his back while his other had been holding and cradling the camera closely to his chest. "J-Japan?"

"B-Back pains..." Japan explained as he inched his head off the ground but fell flat on it once more as England heard scary cracking sounds come forth from his friend's body. His sickness had him under its mercy...again. "I..I must have forced my body against its limit...owwww.."

England groaned at the familiarity of this situation but paled as he thought over whose fault it was to make him run and become like this...and for then, all his negative feelings for Japan were replaced with worry and sympathy. "Sweet Merciful Heavens! S-Sorry! B-But..y-you shouldn't have forced yourself on running!"

A chuckle, and a soft cough, "I-It can't be helped. You were...hot on my trail already...so I made sure to run here as fast as I can..." Japan mumbled with a shaky tone as he pushed himself off the ground for a bit so he could look back at the President.

"Oh, no. I deeply apologize for this, Kiku! I didn't expect your...back pains would come out like this! I'll take responsibility immediately!" and with that he took his phone out of his pocket, it wouldn't do him any good if anything bad happened to his friend, both to his conscience and himself, "Hold still chap. I'm going to call for help to get you to the clinic. Do you know anyone else who might still be around?"

"Well...I believe Germany-san and Italy-kun would still be here. They usually stay late...and calm down, _kaichou_. It's not like I'm dying her-" the East Asian nation tried to move but stopped when he felt pain shoot out across his body, making him emit a strangled cry before falling back on the ground with a loud thud, "**Akh!**...all right. Maybe for a bit..."

"I-I told you to hold still! Wait. I'll get Germany on the line..." gingerly, he had dialed the German's digits and waited, mumbling impatiently for it to be picked up, until he heard the voice of the German. Somewhere along the background, though, he could hear the familiar voice of the Italian crying about Pasta and Pizza.

"_Ja, Guten tag_. What is it, England? **ITALY! DON'T FIGHT WITH THE CAT WITH YOUR DINNER!**" England pushed the phone out of his ear when Germany suddenly screamed, followed by several mewls and angry words from the Northern Italian. "Sorry, but please do state your business, England. I have to deal with Italy as soon as possible..."

Arthur held in his laugh as he imagined the duo at that moment, but once he saw Japan's inquisitive look, he got back to the phone and stated out his next words carefully and straight to the point. The German wanted things to be told to him in a simple yet direct manner as much as possible, "Ludwig, I need your help here with Japan. He's pretty much immobile because of his back pains. We're outside the club rooms and we need to get him to the clinic."

A short silence came between the two as he waited for a reply but heard a soft frustrated mutter from the German, something about diets and training drills, "Very well, we'll head there as soon as we can-"

His sentence was cut short when Italy started to scream, "**GERMANY! I'M BEING AMBUSHED! THE CAT IS ATTACKING ME! AMBUSH! REVOLUTION! _COUP D'ETAT_! GERMANY, HELP ME!**"

"**What the hell are you doing, Italy! ? **Just calm down and get it off of your- Hold on a second, please.." all England could do was just nod as he heard more angry noises across the background followed with smacks and cries. After some seconds of silence, he was pretty much glad when he heard the other line pick up the phone again...although the irritation in Germany's voice was evident, "Sorry for that one. Outside the Clubs' Building, right? Stay there, we're on our way, England. "

"U-Understood...just hurry." England returned the phone to his pocket as he looked back at his friend apologetically. "They're on their way down, just had to deal with something between Italy and the cat...", along with his statement he heard his Japanese friend also give a chuckle as he shifted his body for a bit.

"Ahhh...poor Italy-kun. He never wins his dinner with that cat." Japan chuckled sadly, and in less than a few minutes, they heard the shuffle of feet from the club building as Germany and Italy ran out of it. It was quite noticeable that Germany was dragging Italy along...who looked like he had cried and fainted, with several cat scratches around his face. But the moment he was propped up by Germany and saw the condition his friend was in, worry spread across his face. "**Veeee!** What happened to you, Japan?"

"Italy-kun, don't worry too much. Just...get me to a clinic...I don't know how long I'll hold...this..." came the reply as Germany carefully picked up his friend who was mumbling apologies over and over again. The Student Council President gawked at how Germany was able to hold and carry Japan without him crying out because of the pain.

"I've dealt with Japan and his rheumatism multiple times in the past, England. Glad you called me to help him out, since I've known his...medical history." Germany explained as he positioned the Japanese in a better position. England couldn't help but feel pity for the patient as Germany continued to lecture him more about diets and more drills to come for him once this was over. "Back pains. Again. Have you been eating too much salty foods, Japan? _*sigh*_ We're resuming training once classes are done, you hear me?"

Japan gave a sad sigh but nodded, "Oh..all right. I don't mi-"

"And no **SALTY FOODS** for **ONE** month, you hear me?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur had noticed Kiku go pale at the order by the German. But, he reluctantly gave in when Ludwig continued giving him the **stare**. "Ahh, all right. Very well..very well..."

"Good, now that's settled. Off to the Clinic.." and he looked over to England and called him over, "You'd better help me carry Japan along, England. Italy, go call China. He might still be in the club rooms."

"Yes, sir! Germany, sir!" Italy then saluted at Germany, just like those days when they worked together. Feli gave an apologetic look to his other friend, "Get well, Japan! I'll bring you lots of Pasta so you can get better soon. I'll help you with your training, don't worry. Please take care of him, _Kaichou_!" and with that he left in a dash back to the building.

As for the trio, it took them a while to get Japan over to the clinic, which was back inside the main building. It was a 5-minute walk from their origin, but carrying a patient all the way to the second floor of the building took them roughly 20 minutes, with Japan mumbling more and more apologies along the way. So as they finally reached the clinic's door, England quickly opened the door for both of them to enter and then ease Japan on the bed carefully. Germany sighed as he looked around but there wasn't anyone inside the room at all. "Sigh...the doctor's not here yet? Where is Italy?"

"Hmmm...I hope he didn't get lost while looking for China, or most probably he saw a girl or something," Japan tried to explain as he thought over the usual habits of his Italian friend.

"I'll take the latter. Most probably that one," England, who had walked over to close the blinds of the window, inquired as he looked out and spotted a familiar head talking to one of their girl classmates. Once Germany saw where England was looking, he sighed and hit his head with his palm. That was not a good sign. "Err, calm down Germany. He's most probably asking her for directions."

Germany seemed to have contemplated his idea but just sighed loudly while returning his gaze to the Italian who was still talking to the girl, "_Sigh_...I just hope he **is** just asking for directions and **not** a date...I'll go get him, look after Japan for me, England?" he asked as he headed over to the door.

"A-All right..." and both were left alone as Germany closed the door and headed over to the grounds to catch his friend and look for the missing doctor.

Awkward. Silence. That was the description for the room they were in. England didn't know what to say. Now that he had caught up with Japan, he was hoping to confront him with that deed, but with the sudden whirl of events, his primary objective had been overshadowed by his want for his friend's safety and health. And how could he tell him off about it when he was in this situation, and where he was the guilty party?

Much to both of their relief, Japan made a short cough before speaking to his companion, "E-England-san...", who prepped up in attention as he gazed back at him. "I...Is there...water, around here somewhere? You might as well get a drink..for carrying me all the way here..."

"N-No. I'm quite all right. B-But. I-I'll go get you some water. You need lots and lots of them when it comes to these kinds of situations..." Japan gave a nod and he headed over to the water dispenser just on the other wall, took a cup and filled it 3/4th's full before giving it to the Japanese. "Here you go, chap."

Japan took it willingly, whispering a soft thanks, followed by a long sip until he had completely drank the whole cup. "Ahhh...very refreshing. Thank you, England-san."

"Indeed...I'm glad you feel a bit better now, Japan..." after taking the cup and throwing it over to the trash bin just beside them, England could feel the silence taking over once again. Arthur was thinking deeply how he was going to talk to Japan about this. He had been kind enough and provided help, but his mind was screaming of fixing the problem. **NOW**. He did agree with that. The issue had to be resolved as soon as possible. And if he didn't do it now, when?

Mimicking Japan's actions, England coughed a bit before approaching the patient, "Well. Now that's settled. N-Not to be rude, Japan...but-"

"You wish to talk of it, England-san?", a nod, "But, may I ask you this first? Are you still mad at me?" Japan gazed sadly over to his friend who had taken a chair and sat beside his bed.

Well, at least Japan was being considerate and willing to talk. "T-Truthfully...I'm not that mad or anything, Japan. A bit shaken up...and agitated. Y-You just took off like that so I had to chase you! And...for you to be in this position. I really did not expect these. I'm sorry too..."

"Ah, thank goodness..." and with a soft nod, he smiled back at his friend, "It's all right. I think I can handle this, and I really do need the training, even though I do not know how I managed to survive it back in the old times...but anyhow. Thank you for helping me. Sorry if my actions have gotten you stirred up like that."

"I'm glad you understand. But," he paused for a bit before continuing, preparing himself "...I'm sure, you do know that, right...that picture of me and-" England's words stopped as he heard a small laugh come from the Japanese's mouth. "K-Kiku?"

"I know...it would really make the headlines on the newspaper, don't you think so?" Japan chuckled as he recalled the events in his mind and gave a sly grin at the President, that at his comment, Arthur stood up and angrily shouted.

"Of course not! That's the main reason why I chased after you!" England glared at his friend who clutched onto the camera to his chest and defiantly stared back at him. And much to his surprise, the Asian nation just chuckled and tsked while shaking his finger at him, like he was a naughty boy caught by his professor.

"**Ahhh...ahhh!** Temper, temper, England-san. If you don't want Germany to find out you were pretty much the reason I am bed-ridden for now...and who knows until when, please hold that in..."

Now this was unexpected...Blackmail. Great. He, at all costs, avoided trouble and didn't want to cause anymore for anyone, and if Germany did find out, there was going to be a lot to pay... "Augh...fine. But please, please delete that or...don't post it or anything of the sort." England mumbled angrily as he sat back down on his chair to try and calm himself.

Kiku just took the camera and started browsing through the images he had taken for the past semester until he had reached over to the picture of the couple, "Is it that bad, England-san? What are you scared of?"

Scared of? England wasn't scared of anything...but... "It's not...kind of, a bit...but...I mean, Piri, she's-" Arthur didn't know why he couldn't get a coherent thought out of his mouth, he did know he didn't want the image to be spread, it would land them both in hot water if so and-

"So...you do not wish for me to spread the image? For your...or also for Piripi's sake?" was the reply and the right answer to England's main question that he looked back at him and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. "I see...so she really is special to you..."

At his comment, the President just looked away while scratching the back of his head at his friend, "S-Special...well, she is one of my...close friends and all. I do care for her safety as much as you do...and we've been with each other for quite some time...and...yeah, she does mean a lot for me, so I-"

"So you do-"

"I- I didn't say I liked her or anything!" England cried loudly to supposedly answer the question of the Japanese, but Kiku was taken aback with the sudden reply and then gave a solid laugh before finally answering back.

"My dear friend, I wasn't going to ask that...though it sure is quite nice to know that you DO like Piripi." he quipped as he clasped both his hands in glee as the other nation gulped heavily.

"Well...it's not like I...do hate her or anything...well, I guess I do...kind of like...her...but not the like like kind of thing! Sure, she's nice and all that and we're close and we're friends and we've been together for awhile and...I mean, well...near that...but, you...you get what I mean, right, Japan?" England kept stumbling on his words as he tried to explain the situation he was in and what he thought of of the other girl, but Japan saw through all of those jumbled words and made sense out of it in one question.

"So, over all, what you wish to tell me is that you do like her?" and at that question, England didn't reply and turn his attention away from him, muttering something inaudible to the Japanese's ears, "Ahhh..England-san is such as _Tsundere_.." Japan chuckled as he watched his friend's frustration. "Nothing much has changed after all..."

"Again with your words, Japan...I don't understand you when you say it like that..." England exclaimed as the other gave a sinister smile as he watched the Englishman just bow his head, hiding away the crimson color spreading his face.

"Very well, putting that aside, England-san, I thought you had known much about me for the past few decades. Nothing gets past me. You do know I can be able to read the atmosphere and see through words easily. And you and Piri are quite not the exception." Japan explained with the wave of his wand as still kept his eyes glued on England, trying to perceive what he was saying and what he would be thinking.

Arthur sighed as he knew he couldn't match up with his friend when it comes to this, and really none do get away from Japan's radar, he knew that, so what was the point of denying it even more? "Tsk. Well, I guess that would have been expected of you..." and a thought came into the British man's head as he thought over the Japanese's words carefully, "B-But, if you were that good at reading the atmosphere...then why did you take the picture?"

"...to capture the atmosphere, of course. Call it a photographer's aim in life." was the reply and England just groaned at the explanation as he saw several sparkles appear beside Japan's eyes as he flashed a thumbs up, just like that American.

_"But still that's not enough explanation for a while ago!_ B-But-!"

"And also...I'm making sure my sister will not be harmed by what you were about to do to her..." and as he spoke, England felt the sudden drop of temperature within the room, and the tension between the two rising. Once Japan set his eyes on his, England couldn't mistake that dark, deep and mysterious gleam he had seen several times with Japan when he was in a serious topic or debate.

"Your sister...?" it took a while for England to recall that Japan did always see and watch over his Philippine sister, a lot. And Japan was deathly strict and wary over his family and siblings.

"Are you Piri's boyfriend?" Japan bluntly asked as he took his chin in between his hands and looked at England, as if he was assessing him.

Arthur was definitely surprised by the sudden turn of events, Kiku's eyes were boring into him but he still stayed form and rooted to his ground, and gave his answer, "N-No..I'm not her boyfriend.."

"Then why would you want to kiss her?" was the next question and Japan just curiously tilted his head to him while keeping the stare on the Briton.

"I- I wasn't going to-" England swallowed loudly as he tried to think of an explanation but Japan just cut it off by focusing the picture so it would show both him and her more clearly.

"Not what the picture says..." he said as he waved the camera in front of him.

"Tsk...it's...not like that...at all..." England exclaimed as he turned to face away from him and the camera, but Japan's words struck true. The picture didn't lie. It was the perfect blackmail material, checkmate, and England had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess. "J-Japan...please...for the sake of all we've gone through..."

"England-san...I have no intentions of using this as a blackmail material for you, of that is what you are thinking. I would never dare steep that low. You know that..."

"I...yes..." deep inside, England felt a large weight go off of his chest, but there was still that lingering feeling floating in the air, why was Japan giving him the cold stare and emitting a chillier approach? It felt like he was the criminal being interrogated for a crime. Or...it felt more like he was being-

"But. What I really want to know...I just only want to ask you these questions...if your intentions are pure or not, or if you're just playing around with Piri."

So that's what it was. He was being tested. He guessed brothers would normally look after their younger siblings, especially an older brother over a younger sister. And since...wait, did Japan- "P-Playing around with Piri? I would never do that, Japan! You know that too! I would never want to play or harm her in any way possible!"

"So you would do what you can to make her safe as possible?" a nod, "Then, how about this. Are you willing to die for Piri?"

"_Isn't that a kind of question you would normally give to someone's boyfriend?_" England shouted in his mind when he heard the question from the Japanese's lips. "It's not like I'm her-"

"Whether or not. Just answer the question, England." he cut him off with a wave of his hand and asked him once more, "So will you, or will you not?"

England contemplated his words in his head, trying to perceive if Japan was sending him a hidden message behind those lines, he was that kind of character. He had to read the atmosphere as well to be able to co-link with his mind, but what could he mean with that? To die...no. They were nations, they didn't...couldn't die. Not unless some event of great magnitude could shatter one up for it to die...and that was very far-off, especially since they are in the 21st century. Even micronations would pop up out of nowhere!

But...to die...for her? He wasn't exactly her boyfriend. They weren't lovers, they were just friends, all right, close friends...very close friends... And something struck him. Or more of the borderline? He gulped at the thought. Yes, something was completely agreeing with him this time. But getting back to the point, to die for her? He didn't want to die...but dying for someone you lo-like, is something...so out of a movie...

He'd watch enough movies in which he saw one of the pairs dying for the sake of the other. And while he watched the movie, he always saw the other ways in which this could or would have been prevented. Why would you want to die? Sure, pure love and all that, showing how much you love the other...but is that where it all ends? Would love really last that long, even past the grave? Those were movies, fictional thoughts of romance. Ever-lasting love? How about real life? To die is...for him, not exactly, showing love. Many could do it. But is it what you call love? Giving your life for someone, is that how love would sound? Romantic, really?

England found it very odd. It was like patriotism in the sense of dying for your country. Dying in such a manner had always been a profound thought, one to be looked up and followed. One will receive the honors, the thoughts, the tears and all...but it will all fade away into only a memory. And that's where the credits will really roll in. The missing piece to what completes life.

To die is fine, but to live is more important. Those were the words he kept on playing in his head, he knew those from before, he knew...it was told to him before, and he could recall the accent...that voice, that familiar red-head, his eyes sparkling, as green as the fields before them, and the scene and how it was played, like it only happened yesterday. "_Dying is normal, a normal process of life, but what's more important, is for us to know how to live, because in this short time that we had been provided, we have to make use of it. Not lose it out to death. That's why we have to be strong, to live for our dreams and goals, and to gain both the worst and the best in life. To die is fine, but to live is more important, remember that, England...so live, and don't lose yourself. Got it?_"

"England-san? England-san? Are you all right?" England's thought stopped when he felt Japan clutch him by the shoudler and start to shake him roughly, "I-Is everything all right?"

So he had gotten into deep into his own thoughts again, England sighed as he hurriedly went to calm the other boy down, "I'm fine, Japan...I just got a little, lost on memory lane."

Japan quirked his head at the answer, "M-Memory lane...I-I see...you nearly scared me, you were silent for the past few minutes, I thought you had fallen asleep but your eyes were open and you were staring off into empty space..."

"All is well, my friend..." England just smiled and patted his friend gently on the shoulder, careful to not add too much pressure, and that is when it came to him, "And to answer your question...No. I wouldn't want to die for her..."

Japan jumped back a bit at the sudden answer of the British Gentleman, "N-No? Y-You wouldn't die for her?"

England gave a soft nod as he sat back on the chair, "No. I don't want to die for her Japan. **I want**...**to live**...**for her.**" and sensing Japan's confusion, he continued, "Japan, we all live only this one life. We may be nations and all, but I wouldn't want to die like that. There are more things in life, that we all need to see and do. I want to live. And live for her. Not die for her. There are more things I can do, when alive, than just lying down on my death bed. You understand, right?"

Understanding spread on the Japanese's face and he leaned back onto the bed's rails, "A very interesting explanation. But she is not your friend, she is a close friend, yet she is not your lover. And yet you say all this?" another silent nod, "England-san, answer me this. Do you, or do you not like Piri?"

He had said all that on a whim. For Piri? Yes, she was no friend, she was his close friend, too close but not his lover, yet for all that he's been through, all that his mind had gotten through, he knew, she was not his friend anymore. He heard it too, deep in him, urging him to say it, Japan was his close friend too, trustworthy, and, it wouldn't make sense to hide it anymore, Japan had read him.

And deep within him...yes, he had made up his mind. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He had dodged the topic as much as he can, because he was scared to admit it. But for now, he didn't know where it was coming from, but something as urging him...it was there and his mind and body, were starting to sync and agree.

To die for her? No. To live for her? Yes. Why? Because he wanted to do it. For her. Because he did. "**I do**.."

"So, you do like her, willing to do what you can for her, yet you do not wish to die for her, but live for her sake? Is that your final answer, England-san?"

"Yes." he had no regrets, he had said, what he needed to say and what his mind and heart had set onto. Maybe she was starting to affect him after all...to say what he wants to say, to follow what his heart would say...he was only surprised when Japan started clapping all of a sudden and smiled at him like he used to do.

"Ahh, so wonderful it is to be young..." was the first reply and England blanched at the thought.

"You're young too, you know..." Arthur laughed as he thought over how Japan always made him sould like the wise old man, and they were the young ones. Although he knew they would roughly be the same age. But he would completely agree China would be older than any of them...

"Well...your answer was quite unexpected, England-san. But I deem it fine and very...enlightening. It certainly puts another light onto the question." Japan explained as he straightened himself again. "Very enlightening indeed."

Arthur scratched the back of his head in surprise with the praise Japan had given him, "B-but, why would you ask me that?"

"She is a special friend to you. And I wish to see to what extent is this "special" treatment you give for her. If you had answered that you were willing to die for her, I would have laughed and found it very unrealistic."

So he and Japan had the same thoughts about it too! "Y-You think so too?"

"Well, I do believe in honor death before, but I guess it comes along with the times. Present-day thinking sure affects out old values and thoughts, after all. I am glad though, there is someone like you, who is there for Maria-chan."

"I...thank you." England felt even more flattered and joyful inside. So, that's the main point of all of these. At least he felt their tension had already been forgotten and all. He was glad it was all over. Although, his happy train of thought ended when Japan spoke again.

"...It would be nice though, if you would get along more. I may not have supported your actions as of today, but for my _imouto_'s happiness, I may consider the next future actions, as long as I know what you hold for her and what she holds for you." Japan told him knowingly, giving him a wink and a smile.

A quick thought crossed England's mind as he caught that glance, "Consider? Japan...you mean-"

"So you don't wish to make my sister happy?" he asked again gravely.

"Of course I would want her to be happy! I mean...Japan!" Arthur just slumped back on his chair, placing his hands on his face and groaned loud enough for the Japanese to hear and chuckle as he raised his hand to pat the Englishman on the back.

"Calm down, _Kaichou_. I was only asking a simple question." Japan smugly answered as England finally looked back up to meet his gaze. "But, do you really mean the words you have told me? I wish to make sure, England."

He wants to make sure? Well, here was another protective brother. "If...it would make her happy...and, if it's for her...I...yes." and he turned away again, mumbling more and more bit Japan just chuckled with amusement.

"Ahhh..I am so happy for both of you...anyhow, here you go." Japan handed over his camera to the surprised Briton as he stared at the item. "Go ahead. You were after this, right?"

"W-What? W-Why are you giving it to me?" he asked as Japan gently pushed the camera into the Briton's hands. "W-Weren't you going to give this to Germany?"

Japan chuckled at England's reaction, "Well, it seems more interesting when we spice up things here. Besides. It is up to you, England. I care for you as much as I care for my sister. I want you both to be happy as much as possible, for you two are some of my closest friends." he pushed the camera to the Briton's chest gently, "You decide what faith the picture will be. You may delete it, or not. But in the end..."

Arthur looked up after Japan continued from his pause, and his words struck deep in him, making him unable to reply immediately, "You are the one who decides your fate. Do think it over, England." but upon seeing that England's face became even more confused and distraught, a worried tone came across their conversation, "Why not, my dear friend? You've always wished for the happiness of everyone around you, why won't you let yourself be given a chance to be happy? If you do like her, you should let your feelings be known."

"I, I do know...but...telling her...Japan, it's not that easy. It's easy to say, but to do such a thing...wouldn't...couldn't it..." England paused, he had accepted the fact he did hold such for her, but to let the truth be spilled? Was he...prepared for such? England would always look ahead when he planned. Strategized, to get the best out of the plan. But...he had no idea how to get this into work. "I...her..."

Silence came between them as England and Japan didn't speak a word to each other for a moment. Japan sighed and gave a soft smile while giving the British man a pat on the head, gently ruffling up the messy blond hair of his friend, "I see, as expected of you, England-san. But you are thinking too much about it, take it easy. My friend. However, I would advise this to you."

An advice? England looked up in anticipation to his friend as he spoke again, "Such fear is understandable, my friend. We never know what the future holds for us. But, if you keep everything bottled up and to yourself, you may miss the chance of a lifetime, no?" another ruffle on the head, "For what it's worth, I'm **sure** she will understand you."

He understood the message, but...sure, he had come to terms with himself...but, there was something still nagging him at the back of his head, something...something...big, that he would have to undertake, "Japan-" England never got to complete his sentence as they heard the clatter of hurried footsteps, fast approaching their door and thus ending their conversation when both looked up to see who were going to come in.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Cut-off because it became too long. All right! We got England to admit it, finally! Well, it's not surprising, but he would have to come to terms with it some day. And Japan is his close friend, he would understand him a lot and would not judge him if he opens up. That's why I put him as the...catalyst. For Arthur to understand.<p>

But there's still something wrong with him, no? And it is the normal thing that happens with relationships. **Taking the step**. How will he solve this? _Abangan_! Onto the next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: Our Advise For Big Brother

**Chapter 11: Our Advice for Big Brother**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: And here is the next part! Sorry for the long wait I gave you guys! I will be extremely glad if you understand. And thank you so much for the reviews and waits for the story. I'll do my best for this and the next chapter. I want to end this smoothly soon~.<p>

So...basing off last time, I did make a cliff-hanger. I was reaching 10K words, and I know some people don't much like long reads. So I halved it for the other part. England had confessed he did like Piri but he is still bothered...so who's going to help him? Or make that two who are out to look after their dear brother. Nit somehow this reached again...another long one...sorry!

* * *

><p>Deep inside England, he understood the message his friend wanted to pass onto him. Even though his mind had registered what had been said, what to do, what direction to take, his heart couldn't bring itself to accept it immediately...perhaps he was too rash in deciding how he really felt for the girl? Or was he starting to get cold feet? He didn't know either...<p>

"_For all this time...I had held it deep within me...and it had just come out of his mouth all of a sudden...even so...even so_...Japan..." England never got to complete his sentence as they heard the clatter of hurried footsteps, fast approaching their door, thus ending their conversation.

"**Japan! I heard what happened!**" the first person had forcibly opened the door and ran immediately to hug, or more of glomp on the poor patient as he struggled under her grip. Arthur backed off to recognize the back of his friend's girlfriend, "Your back pains are going on all out again?! Didn't you take your medicine?! I told you to stop eating too much of your salty goods, now look what happened to you!"

"Taiwan, stop glomping on our brother. It's bad for his health!" a stern voice reprimanded the young girl in tears "And besides, I'm the one who should be doing that to him since his breas-", and out of nowhere, a large and thick book was hurled in his direction, making him fall face first to the floor.

"Stop causing a racket here, Yong Soon. Oh, good day, Mr. England." at the call, Arthur gave a swift nod of recognition when he spotted his former charge while this East Asian brother retrieved his Shonen J*** that he had hit on the Korean. "And you too. Mei. Let go of Japan. He will choke...or from the circumstances, break under your hold."

At this comment, Taiwan reluctantly let go of Japan who sighed in relief and gasped for air as he fell back on the bed with a flop. "...t-thank you, Hong Kong...and please help up South Korea..."

"**Aya!** What are you guys doing to Japan?! Out with all of you! He needs rest!" another loud voice angrily came across the room as old man China entered, while clutching several herbs and ointment bottles to his chest, "Oh! Opium! You're here!"

Cringing at the old nickname the Chinese gave him, and also, he had the sudden urge to hit him for...something that happened a while ago... "Yes, it's **England**, China. Where's Germany? I thought he went to fetch Italy and you?", England looked back at the open door but didn't see any sign of the German or the Italian anywhere.

"Ah, they did call for me, Germany though seemed a bit irritated. I told him to stop putting up with that seriosu frowning face of he'd have wrinkles early, aya! Well, I asked the two to go and fetch Russia for me." China smirked when he saw the surprised expression on the Briton's face, "Ah, you don't know either? Russia is one of my trusted aids when it comes to medicine! He seems to be quite fond of them too. So he's been helping me run the clinic for the past few months, aru!"

Arthur thought carefully of the rumors he had heard of the two nations being together a lot, this might be the most likely reason. But it sure did come as a surprise to him. He tried to remove the image of Russia as a nurse and China as the doctor in his head, "I see. Well, at least I know Japan would be left with capable hands.", he remarked happily as he looked back at his friend who nodded back at him.

Yao quirked his eyebrow as he looked over Japan's pale figure as he was constantly being held and shaken up by his girlfriend for answers to her questions, "Hmm, quite weird. I know Japan had been going through his rheumatism problems for quite a while, but I know he wouldn't force himself to go onto straining exercises...did something happen?"

At those words, England held his breath as China darted his attention to the patient on the bed, would Japan tell on him and what he did? "Well, no. I was just walking around too much, and then there's the stress level I had been going on for the past few days, so I guess my rheumatism decided to get up again." and then he turned to face England, "But I am glad England-san found me when I was in the garden on my way to the club rooms. I'm thankful he also got to help me here."

England gave a sigh of relief. He didn't tell on him, good. That pretty much scared him, especially since the East Asians would throw a fit knowing he was much the reason on why their brother was like this. Deep inside, he was thanking his luck and God for saving him from a dire situation. He would have to thank Japan a lot after this.

"Oh Japan! I told you to stop eating too much of your salmon and mackerel! Now look at you!" were the young girl's words as she sobbed out sadly, wetting a bit of his sleeves. "I knew I should have taken the rest of your mackerels!"

Japan gently ruffled the young girl's hair before wiping those tears staining her face, "Ahh. It's all right, Mei. I'm fine, just a little tired and all. Some places hurt a bit...like my back and-" and Mei started to give more muffled cries as she clutched harder on her boyfriends shirt. "Y-You don't need to worry too much...what's more important is that I am fine...so please don't cry anymore?"

Sensing the Japanese's look of awe and confusion, "I think she's being affected too much by her and Yong Soon's drama," was Hong Kong's reply, making the Korean and the Taiwanese glare back at him. "What? It's the truth, right?"

"Don't go about challenging my dramas! Mine are really cool and classic! _Saranghae_ all the way and full of romance with slices of life! Not to mention my/people's good looks and voices and dancing! Why is that? Because I invented Drama!" the South Korean defiantly defended his position, proclaiming his usual holds on his dramas.

And again, he felt another blow from the Shonen J*** from his brother, hitting him straight on the head, and nearly fainting with the hit, "Dimwit. No. Drama originated from Greece. We all have our own versions. You're just making those Korean Novelas or Dramas as you call it."

"Geez...that's why you're so not full of life bro! You're so serious, maybe you should stop reading that book of yours and get into the real world of Drama and Life!" and with a snap, he produced several DVD discs and cases from inside his jacket, "Here! I even got a whole compilation of DVDs of my best Dramas! Go and watch these!"

Hong Kong huffed as he pushed the merchandise Korea had pushed directly into his face, "Coffee Prince, Full House, Winter Sonata...No thanks. Your stuff makes me want to cry my heart out..."

"That's the main point! You're getting the hang of it, bro! _Manchae_!" and South Korea started jumping in glee as he danced all over the place, "_Oppa_ (Big Brother) is so proud of you! Let's dance! **Oppa Gangnam Style**! _**HeeeeyyyyyyyyY~ Sexy Lady~**!_"

"L-Let go! I am not dancing!" Hong Kong answered as his "older" brother kept forcing him to follow the steps of the latest craze that was going on in his country..or the world. "I-It's catchy but I'm not dancing!"

"Oh shut it you two! Our brother here is almost dying and all you can talk of is drama and music!" wailed the Taiwanese as she stood up and angrily glared at her two brothers. "How can you two be so cruel?! Don't you have any feelings for not understanding your brother's plight?! He is bedridden and hurting inside because you're all acting like this! Stop dancing, Yong Soon! And stop the drama!"

"But that's what you're doing..." both the boys mumbled sarcastically with drooped eyes and a monotone voice, while their sister started to fume all over the place.

Sensing a new fight about to happen, Japan tried to reconcile his brothers and sister..."N-Now now...d-don't fight. There's nothing really to-"

"Why you! I'll punish you both for your insolence!" Taiwan was about to hurl several chopsticks at her brothers until their old man grumbled and screamed at them.

"**Aya**! Behave! All of you!" China half-screamed at his younger siblings, and thankfully, they stopped before anything could happen, "Kids...anyhow, I'll take care of the rest so you may leave already, England. You won't be much help here, anyway. I'll look over Japan, thank you for bringing him here for us." China explained as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt to prepare the ointments for Japan. Fortunately, the other East Asian Nations had finally stopped bickering and stood up to help China.

"_Poor China..._I'll see you next week then, get well soon, Japan." England gave a sigh of relief as he headed out of the room but was stopped as he felt the Japanese clutch his sleeve all of a sudden. "J-Japan?"

And, surprising both the Asians and himself, Japan had pulled England down to his level with quite enough force that shook the Briton awake. The pull made him recall the time America, when he was young, would tend to pull him enough that he would feel his sockets almost separate. ...He was that strong even when he was a kid.

But back to Japan, it surprised him that much that Japan would still have enough strength to pull him down and hold him still, as he felt the Japanese nudge closer to his face. Cupping his hand so the others wouldn't be able to see or hear, "Sorry, but let us not mention it in front of them. Please remember everything I've told you, England-san. And do have faith in me...and especially in yourself. For Maria-chan's sake, and yours..."

Listening closely, he gave a silent nod and looked back to Japan's eyes. He may not be much good with words, and he couldn't just talk it out in front of the other Asians, basing on how Japan had tried to hide it. Perhaps their family ties were really that strict with the East? But he gave one solid gaze to his friend, sending his message clearly to the Japanese.

All those thoughts and conversations both of them had, he would keep those advises to heart, even if there were still questions floating in his mind. Despite the irregular thumping on his chest, and that calm feeling of finally admitting to oneself what you had been holding in, he could still feel that strange pang in his chest. A bad type of pang that settled onto him, clutching deeply to his heart. And his mind turned into a whirlwind of thoughts and decisions all over again.

But this wasn't the time to think it all out. Once he had looked up to those dark-colored eyes of his friend, he closed his for a bit and sighed before replying with a smile and a nod. England couldn't mistake the familiar friendly and warm sparkle that returned to Kiku's eyes. Calming and comforting him. It had a slight effect on keeping the whirlwind in his head at bay, although it still hampered him.

Noticing the mysterious glances of the Asian nations in the room, Arthur stood up and gave the Japanese a pat on the shoulder as he explained, although, was that a croak in his voice? "Yes. I understand. I shall deal with the problem as soon as I can. Thank you for everything, Japan."

Both were glad that the others bought the cover-up he made up, deeming it as another problem that perhaps the two were facing, country or school wise. But even if it sounded like a cover-up, England knew he had to stand up for the words he just said. He had to. Anything to ease his mind. He exited the room but he gave one more look of apology and gratitude to the Asian nation on the bed, and to which he was returned with an understanding smile.

As he closed the door, his mind still played their conversation. "So...Japan had noticed that. Was I that obvious with my feelings for her?" Arthur gave a sigh, maybe so. But at least, he was happy he had gotten it out of his system. And he knew Japan was very trustworthy and would not speak it out to anyone else.

England looked out of the window to notice that the sun had already set but its orange rays still dominated the sky and he gave a glance to his watch. "It's that late already? I'd better get going then and get my bag from the council room and...my...jacket?"

He gasped as he looked back at his reflection. Arthur held the white sleeves of the polo he wore and immediately recalled. He had left his jacket with **HER**. A blush rose across his cheeks as the thought processed in his head. Great...he wasn't planning to see her immediately...well, not exactly after Japan's mature talk...but it was more on what had been going on between the two, and he couldn't help but feel himself blush harder as the memories flooded into his mind.

**Especially that last part.**

Deep inside him, he was mad at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. And for now, he agreed with Japan. Yes, that was illogical. Why did his body react that way? Why did his mind shut down at those moments, pushing away his inhibitions and not caring for the consequences? Why would he want to kiss...Piri?

This was so not like him at all. But he knew the answer to all of his questions, one single answer.

From somewhere, along the school hallway. He could hear the gong of the clock as it marked 6 of the night and it started chiming really loudly, breaking him from his stupor for a moment as he thought of the Philippine Nation back in the detention room.

"I could just leave it with her...and not see her for the moment..." he thought over as he urged his body to move forward and head to the council room and retrieve his things. But somewhere deep in him, he felt like... "To see her..."

And before he knew it, he had been walking to the direction of the detention room. England rubbed the back of his head as he neared the detention room, mumbling out and practicing how he would apologize to the girl. Yes, he had ran after Japan in a hurry and left her alone in the room. Though something seemed quite off when he left...but he just shrugged it off.

Almost an hour had passed when he had ran after Japan and helped him back in the clinic. He didn't know whether Philippines would still be in the room or had left already. But if she was...

"_She'd probably be mad by now. How am I going to explain this to her...maybe because of paperworks? No, she would see through that. Deadlines with projects? She'd nag me to take a break and it would be an endless discussion. Maybe someone called me out? No...she'd ask about it...or maybe my boss called? Yeah. That would be perfect. I'm sure she would understand that one..._"

England was not quite sure why he was that worried of explaining it to the Filipina. Why was he so agitated just on the thought of trying to please her then? Sure, she would be mad and all. But he knew her main weakness was her forgiving attitude, he just hoped she wasn't that mad yet. He wasn't ready for a punching round if ever.

Perhaps...it was more of guilt?

He stopped in his tracks. Perhaps so. He played the events back in his head before his run, yes, he was trying to comfort her back then. Whispering sweet nothings to her, helping her calm down, letting him be her support at that moment...she depended on him then. And yet he had left her like that...he cringed when he recalled her face when he left her. That face...her forehead creasing, maybe by the lost of warmth? Support?

"Or...she didn't want me to go?" he asked himself, and deep in his heart, he was hoping that was the reason...although chances with that being true? ...he didn't know either. Still, one can hope right? Even hope a bit that-

_"Why not, my dear friend? You've always wished for the happiness of everyone around you, why won't you let yourself be given a chance to be happy?" Japan's word echoed through his head with every step he took, "If you do like her, you should let your feelings be known."_

"But...even if I do want it known...would it be for the better good? Or would it make it worst..."

And in mid-thought, at that moment, the door was opened for him and he nearly got the shock of his life as he looked up. "**Y-You punk!** What do you want?! Speak out!" England immediately blurted out at the stranger who had opened the door.

"B-But...Mr. England, you were the one standing by the door..." the other country meekly explained as he watched his former caretaker freaking out in front of him, but moved away to let him enter. "Do come in. It's Canada, by the way. I've been waiting for you."

Once he had recognized the person, he felt the embarrassment blush come come again, "Oh! Canada! Right! Sorry about that! Minor shocks! But what might you be doing here, this late? _Been, waiting for me?_" England entered the room to look for any sign of the girl but saw none. Only Canada was standing by the desk as he started fixing several documents on the table. Seeing the glances of the British man around the room, the Canadian answered the unasked question.

"_Moi_? I was just fixing some documents...and if you're looking for Miss Philippines, she already left."

"Eh? _H-He can read my mind?_" and he gulped in surprise as he looked back at Canada with a confused glance, "Err...yeah. Just checking up on her. I mean she was scheduled for today and all..." he added while scratching the back of his head, trying to hide the blush on his face, why was it creeping up again? Luckily, Canada had his attention fixed on the rest of the documents. "W-When did you get here?"

"Around a few minutes ago, I suppose? I just passed by to see Piri. She was quite drowsy when I checked on her, like she just woke up. I was expecting her to be in a hurry to leave, since it is the weekend. But I think it was more of the opposite.._.like she was waiting for something_." Matthew replied as he carefully pried through the rest of the folder, but his final statement fell more into a murmur, still audible to the other.

"Is that so..." She waited? Gulp. Maybe they had passed each other without noticing if she had left at the same time he left. Is that good or not?

"_Oui_, she waited for a bit but had to leave since it was already past her time and she had several chores to deal with. So I stayed here for a bit, until I saw someone's shadow by the door." Canada straightened up and placed his hand on his chin before turning to face the President, "Oh, come to think of it, she seemed a little...sad and angry. But more on the sad part."

He gulped. Sad? "S-She was? How could you tell?"

A nod but he didn't answer the other question but took notice of something else, "...oh my. I didn't know you were into photography, Mr. England."

"T-This? N-No. Not exactly. Japan gave this to me..." Arthur explained as he took the device in his hands, although he had to think of a quick explanation for it, judging from Matthew's disbelieving face."To evaluate, you know, for the School Newspaper, what to put and all..."

"Is that quite so? I guess that is one of your jobs...You wouldn't mind, Mr. England? For me using this room? I'll be just fixing some documents over here to send over to the American group as soon as possible." Canada inquired after the somehow-believing explanation of the President.

"Understandable. Hmmm...not really, there isn't any rule for using a room for some time, unless there are activities the students have to deal with, like projects or group-works. But perhaps, for now, it isn't much of a problem. I can close this later, since I have the key." a pause "It is the weekend, you don't want to do that some other time?"

A chuckle came from the Canadian's lips as he sat down on the chair, "No time better than the present. And it is the weekend, as you said. I'd rather enjoy a weekend of stress-free days and no work. Perhaps you may wish to join me? You can evaluate the pictures of that camera."

Scratching the back of his head, he thought over what his next decision would be. Canada's reason seemed plausible enough, maybe he could do something...just to stall himself from thinking too much about the girl... "I guess I could do it later but, perhaps I can spare some time for now...I just don't have a laptop to-"

"You may use mine." Canada remarked as he took a laptop out of his bag and handed him a USB. "Tell me when you're ready to leave. This won't take a while.."

Arthur sat down immediately on one of the tables, a bit far off from Canada's place. He reached over to get his handkerchief in his pocket to wipe off his sweat since Canada and Japan were the very inquisitive types. It was a good thing his white lies were believable...but...he smelt something, familiar... "Jasmine?" and as startled as he was, he slowly gazed at the handkerchief he was holding...he still had her handkerchief! So that means... "She has mine for now...great..."

Sighing slowly and thinking over how to talk to Piri after, he inched closer to the computer and inserted the memory card "_There's nothing I can do about it...I'll have to return it to her..._" he told himself as he opened the memory card to browse over the images and...get that image of him and Piri...

"_Wow...Japan is pretty good when it comes to taking pictures. There seems to be a lot about cats here, well, he is close to Greece. There's America's cakes, the Bad Touch Trio...SKIP...and then Hungary and Austria on the piano in the Music Room, Germany reprimanding Italy with White flags, Switzerland and his sister, East Asians eating together...ASEAN and-_"

And he finally found it after scanning through and keeping in mind the images he would want to keep in mind. He clicked the image and once he had enlarged it, he gasped at the...wonder and beauty of the scene.

There he was, sitting on the chair, his arms draped around the young girl's waist as she leaned herself to his figure. The girl, on the other hand, was lying on him, her hands clutching onto his sleeves tightly, as if he was the only support she had. Her eyes were close shut but her face...so beautiful and peaceful. Innocent...like she never knew what was happening at that moment...was she really that fast asleep?

As for him, he...he had already...inched his face to hers, almost near hers... Just a few inches away from each other. The room's lighting..the sunset colors and the darkness, it all matched and blended in with the two figures in the picture. The angle was just right...just right to show both expressions on their faces.

It was the perfect shot...Japan surely had a gift with photography...

No. He had to do this... He had to...remove this evidence...for her...and his sake...

His hand hovered over to the Delete button but he paused at that moment. And once again, looked back at the picture, mesmerized. His hands raised themselves off the laptop, and he stared at them. They were still warm...probably from that moment, and...he could still feel, that feeling when she was in his arms...warm, fluffy, soft...something so Piri.

England sighed and shook his head. "_No. That was...improper of me...how could a gentleman like me, do that to her...it's not right..._" he muttered under his breathe as he took in the picture, as if trying to burn the image, no...the image of HER in his arms, in his head.

As he tried to compose himself, his hand nudged onto something, and he looked over and took the object to inspect it closer to him, and again, let himself have a whiff of the smell "_So much like her...but...even so...I..._"

"Wow...Japan surely took a good shot of a while ago.." the awe-stricken voice came right behind him, just behind his ears.

England couldn't help but jump at Canada's sudden appearance and stuttered out as he tried to hide the picture but ending up zooming into the picture, "W-What? C-Canada! S-Since when have you been-" but something suddenly came to him as he repeated Canada's words "Wait...awhile ago...yo-"

"Yes, Mr. England. I was told Piri was in the Detention Room and China was telling me of an error in the computations or the sort. So I hurried over here. I may have lied for a bit back there, since I didn't wish to open the topic immediately but-" was the other's remark as he cut him off, "Yes, I was there."

England groaned and placed his hands on his face. "Great...t-this is so embarrassing..just forget it ever happened.."

"What's to be embarrassed about, Mr. England? I thought you two were already togeth-"

"We're not!" he shouted at Canada, but he couldn't distinguish if it was a shout of sadness or anger, "We're just the...closest of friends...I don't know what came over me that time and...everything happened so fast and..." another groan and he fell back on the chair while placing his hands on his face again, more to hide his face,  
>"I know it's wrong but I don't know why...it wasn't like me...it's so not like me..."<p>

"What's so not like you?"

Both nations looked up to the direction of the voice and finally noticed another person by the door, and England couldn't help but just hide more in his seat. Of all people to hear it...why him? It was bad enough Canada had caught or seen them during that moment, but for America to hear about him and see him this distraught? This was so not his lucky day.

"So what's so not like England, Mattie?" the other North American nation asked as he entered the room and strolled over to their place.

"It's quite complicated...but quite not so, America. And do please knock first before you enter the room. You nearly gave us a fright." was Canada's reply as he carefully tucked in his documents. "And I thought you were busy with your "routine"?"

"Nah, I decided to leave early and head back to the dorms. Or so I thought, but I had to head back all the way here because Ria sent me." Sensing the questioning stares of the two, he continued explaining, "Well, reason 1 is that I was going to wait for you Mattie."

The Canadian nation stood up straight in surprise as he gazed at his brother quizzically, "Oh? That is unusual of you, Al. Why is that? Any occasion going on?"

Rubbing the back of his head, America explained with a nod and a smile, "Nothing much. Just wanted to hang around with you, I mean we hardly see each other, you know? Like brotherly bonding! Like old times!"

But it was obvious Matthew did not buy it, was the first thought England had in mind as he watched Matthew sigh silently, "Alfred. You do realize. We're in the same dorm. Same room. Almost same classes. And to top it off, we're neighbors back home. So how can we hardly see each other?"

Oh, sharp. "Eh... oh yeah! That is kind of...right...well, we do have work and studies that-"

"If it's about the "**usual**", I won't do it." Canada answered simply with a shake of the head as he emphasized on the word "usual". England thought over what "usual" could mean as he watched his two former charges bickering with each other all of a sudden.

"Y-You won't?!" America half-shouted, his mouth agape, as he turned back to look at his brother with shock. "W-Why?!"

Another simple answer and Canada rummaged something in his pocket, a list and a credit card. "Why do you think your boss told me to watch over your allowance and your eating?"

And England finally caught what he meant by "usual". The "usual" America using much of his allowance on buying food and his diet was already kind of a danger to himself if he continued on. He had heard somewhere of America's boss hitting the roof when they returned for the summer. Not that he was gossiping, just listening and storing information is what he'd define it.

And the two were still fighting in front of him...forgotten. But hey, it was entertaining for a moment. Seeing America being pushed to the wall by Canada...a certain miracle must have happened.

America flailed and checked his wallet for the card, "Ahhh! YOU! How did you get that? No wonder I couldn't find anything to help me pay!"

"I was making sure you wouldn't use it all up. Anyhow, I'm not going to lend you some more. At least, take a break from eating too much." Gone was the once-meek voice of Canada, but now it was filled with conviction and strength.

"Awww...come on, Mattie! Be a bro!" and England couldn't believe his eyes when America slid down to his knees and wailed loudly in front of his brother" "I thought you're my brother! How could you make me suffer like this?!"

"_Is the dramatic-scene-fever going around everyone? Everyone seems to be going all out like this.._" the President thought as he watched America wail and clutch at the other nation's legs, as he kept walking off and prying the American off him.

"I am your brother and I care that much, so that's why I'm watching over your health! And get off me, _mon dieu_!"

"But..I won't be able to live without anymore hamburgers and shakes! I'm at my limit!" America continued on and England couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he might have starved himself for the whole week, but it would be for the best for him to stop eating those high-fat and carbs food even for a bit.

"_At least Canada has more ground than me. It does remind me how I let him have his way a lot back then, when we were together...old times...where'd you go? And he was so cute back then..._" and he heard another wail, "_but that is so not cute...if he's acting like that, I feel so proud of Canada for standing up now...I guess that is brother love..._"

"Just a few more and I'll go on my diet! It's almost the end of the semester and we'd be like going back home and then my boss would be watching over my diet again! So just for now, can't you have some mercy?"

Silence. And the Canadian was pouting. But the American and the Englishman could see a certain twitch and a thoughtful glance come from the other.

Alfred gave it another push. "I'll do what you say afterwards, just let me live for this week! I promise!"

And out of nowhere, butting in, because it made him remember of something, reminding him of someone, England spoke and answered America, "Cross your heart, hope to die?" that the two nations stopped for a moment before turning back to him.

"Huh? That sounds so Maria..." America asked him with a confused face and Canada nodded, on behalf of his brother. "You got her hype too?"

England covered his mouth, even this small event had her and that memory running in his head, and he spoke it out without any hesitation, "A-Anyway! So do you agree, Canada?"

"Uhmmm..." and Canada gave another peek at his brother on his knees in front of him and just gave an exasperated sigh, "All right all right, I'll go easy on you for now. But starting next week, I'm completely with Piri on holding you back on your usual diet, got it?"

"_Well, the boy is still kind, after all. The meek and gentle Canada I know._" and Athur smiled as he watched Alfred jump with joy and give his brother a great hug before twirling him around and around, until the other boy had screamed stop. "_And America's still too easy to please...too loud and too happy...and strong as ever..._"

"Yea! You're the best brother a brother can ever have! Thanks, man!" and America didn't miss the blush Canada showed as he did his best to stand up after the whirlwind hug he gave him. Such are brothers, huh?

"No need to praise me. Just remember your promise."

"Got it on my head, cross my heart, hope to die!" America gleefully answered as Canada handed over the credit card to him and was about to place it in his pocket, when he stopped and took out the object that was previously in it. Giving a grin, he turned around to the listener, "Oh, and speaking of Maria. Before I forget, I've got to give this to you, Iggy!"

"Don't call me by that nickname, you git!" England stood up angrily as he took the object from America's hands. An old nickname America used to give him when he first heard his name, his mind was about to drift to old times but recognition took over as he stared at the object, "And- Wait, this is my ID! How did you-"

"From Piri. I just passed her a few minutes ago." placing his credit card in his pockets, he explained as he took notice of the shocked expression on his face, "Yep, though...she sure was acting weird...she didn't respond to my calls or going **Kya! Kya!** to me!" he said, imitating a bit of her high voice.

"It's _Kuya Kuya_, Al. Piri's so respectful to keep calling you big brother." Canada corrected him as he recalled Piri wanting to call him that too. "Maybe it's because you broke your bet with her?"

"No, I couldn't do it because someone took my credit card...and yeah. Like that. And then when I talked to her, well, she seemed kinda, out of it. Like she was thinking of something else, and she was pouting! I hardly see her pout! Well, unless she lost a bet or something bad happened or something was supposed to happen but did not happen, or maybe it's that time already and-"

"Just get to the point, you git!" England cut off America's babbling as soon as he noticed he was straying, and then gave the ID a glance, if he recalled, he had placed his ID inside his jacket before he had entered the detention room. "So...She gave this to you?"

"Got that right! Saying to pass it to you if I see you, because you might not be able to enter the school building or the dorms without your ID."

And he couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of the female nation. Since their campus was a private academy, security is one of the top priorities of the school, and to ensure that security, everyone had to wear IDS or show their IDs to the guards before entering buildings. It was a No ID No Entry Rule for everyone. Rule no.78. "I see...send her my thanks."

"Come to think of it, you're not wearing the school jacket. Did something happen to it?" Canada had asked all of a sudden as he looked a the President, "I hardly see you without it, unless it was a hot day. And besides, you're the one who made the rule!"

"N-No! Nothing of the sort, I just...had left it in the student council room..." England stuttered out the only explanation he could give. Why did the boy have sharp eyes?

"Oh really...that doesn't explain what she said when I asked her about a certain jacket she was holding on her way to the dorms." America answered back and it was England's turn to face him with a tomato face, "Oh...you turned, so it was yours, after all..." and he said with a chortle and a face that England had the urge to hit him on the head. "And that ID. I asked her why was I the one who was going to give it to you if she could do it herself?"

"And? What did she say?" Canada asked curiously, but sensing the person in front of him heating up.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen her face! It was all red~! Just like you now...as red as a tomato! But as for her, she was like, steaming and she turned her head away from me. Explaining like since I was in the boys' dorms and you were closer and she had to do other things. And she was SOOOOOOO red when she passed this to me!"America explained it, and once again changed his pitch to imitate Piri's.

"And the jacket?"

"She said something about taking care of it. And off she ran away from me, like the last time there was a Sale somewhere." and then, he turned over to the other nation, "So, that's why I'm here. Oh, and...hey, Iggy?"

England wasn't listening completely at all to the conversation, all right, perhaps listening but it was passing through him fast because he was still trying to contemplate it. Piri passed the ID onto America instead of giving it to him personally? Could she be feeling shy? Was she as anxious as he was? And...his jacket? She could have given it to America, so why'd she keep it? And, Piri was blushing when America said about him? Piri...could she be...

So standing in front of a person's face while he was thinking was a good way to get a person's attention~ just be careful to catch him before he loses balance, "Easy, partner. Hmmmm...someone's head is above the clouds..."

"Don't sneak on me like that!" England stuttered out as he tried to calm his nerves down while Canada gave him a bottle of water. People sure loved to make him jump these days...

"Cause you weren't paying attention~. So?"

"So what?" England asked as he gulped in the fresh water.

"**What is it between you and Piri?**"

And out goes the water and all we have is a shocked and choking England. "W-What do you- N-Nothing! There's nothing! Like I said to Canada...we're close friends...just close friends...nothing more." and his voice trailed off as he explained it.

"Oh? Not quite the laptop screen says?" America asked as he pointed to the computer screen, back to the forgotten laptop with the image viewer aimed directly on their kissing scene and England couldn't help but slam it down. How long had it been up?! "Oh...so that's how it was...does Piri think the same way, then?" America asked again as England turned away, blushing.

"Of course." Arthur looked up as he saw the two looking at each other and then back to him, "What's with the look? Of course...she's not interested in me. Or anything."

"But you are." both remarked and caught him off guard, and America couldn't help but laugh "Oh come on, I'm not blind to see what's going on. You've got something..." and he closed his face nearer to his "Something for Piri...right?"

"America...don't be so straight-to-the-point..." Canada remarked as he pried his brother off the Briton's face, and England was about to say his thanks for the Canadian before he spoke up, "Anyhow, that's what we were talking about before you came barging in here."

Arthur couldn't help but pale out as he saw Canada was not going to help him out of this, more of supporting America's attack, "Really? How coincidental, then let's continue! So? Come on, spill it, Iggy! Oh, I'll keep calling ya Iggy if you don't say it!"

Seeing there was no other way out, and those stares and since these two were close... "Tsk...you guys are being so persistent..." so out he told it, he explained about it, the same way he had explained it to Japan back in the clinic. How he felt. How he knew it. And how it was for him and her. How it happened awhile ago, just to stop the American from spreading it out... "So...I haven't told anyone except Japan, and then you two. And that's how it is..."

After listening to his speech, Canada just sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "But doesn't she like him as well?"

"She does!" America answered immediately and then faced his former mentor, "She does like you!"

"Of course she likes me, she wouldn't want to stay with me if she didn't like me." England scoffed at the remark and turned away, while America clicked his tongue and rubbed his temple.

"Geez...and I thought I was the one who couldn't read the atmosphere..." America answered exasperatedly while rubbing the back of his head, "Come on, you were able to admit it all out to Japan, why won't you do it for her?"

England stood up angrily as he glared at the American. "You really can't see it! It's not that easy! It's...I, it's for her sake. I'm happy with this relationship, and I'm sure she's fine with it too." and he turned away to not face them, his eye slits narrowing as he swallowed heavily.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you're happy with this? Are you sure she's happy?" Canada asked this time, waving his hand for a bit, trying to get the Briton's attention but there was only silence as the boy hesitated and tried to answer but no syllable left his lips.

After a few seconds, America spoke out, sadly, "Tsk...so you were right with what you were saying a while ago..."

"Excuse me?" this caught his attention and he looked up, looking at America with a confused look on his face.

"I see...I know what he means, Mr. England. An England who gives up halfway...that's not the England we know!" Canada answered angrily, again the conviction was there and his eyes stared intently at his former mentor.

"England is straight-forward. Looks ahead! And is not afraid of anything!" America continued Canada's words, linking their minds together, their sentences and ideas one, "What's stopping you now?"

"Aren't you happy being with her? I'm sure, and I can see it. She's that happy to be with you!" Canada asked and this certainly hit him dead on.

Happy? No. He wasn't happy with her. He was extremely happy and contented when she was around him. Sure, their ideas clash and their cultures don't much mix, but he couldn't help but feel the same sensation of blood rushing to his cheeks and the rapid beating of his heart when he sees her, that feeling of butterflies in his stomach when they talk, or how he felt happy...nay, delighted, when they were together, and how much he enjoyed and looked forward to those times, and be worried when he missed or didn't see her.

Those feelings...those that ruled over his judgement...what he felt for her..."That's...you don't understand it!" and the two stopped and remained waiting for the boy to calm down and find the words to explain himself. "I know that...I told you...it's not me...and I haven't gone through this before...that's why I'm confused...and yes, I look ahead. I always look ahead! I prepare! I see the consequences of whatever path I take...B-But..now...if I tell her how I feel...w-who knows what would happen? It might ruin our friendship!"

"Arthur..." both North American nations breathed out his name slowly, as they watched their mentor...nay, their friend finally...letting it all out. They stared silently as he sat on a chair and slumped forward, placing both his hands together and on his forehead.

"I...I don't want to lose her! Being alone was fine...I could have handled it, I have for the time...but losing her, losing that friendship and being alone after that, it's worse! I don't...I don't know what has come to me...why is it like this...and what I should do about this..." he explained in one breathe, his feelings being let out, and lifting his head, he looked back at the two's eyes, eyes of concern... "I...I just can't...just...Maria..."

"You fell that hard for her, huh?" America asked, to break the silence. "She means that much?"

"She's important...I know that, she's that important to me. But...I don't know anymore..." England exclaimed as he felt something touch his hand, that item, her handkerchief. Both boys watched as he held it in his hands as he looked at it, picturing it was her instead and he turned away again, placing it away from him. "I'm sorry...I'm so confused right now and...I'm really not myself...I've...I never...I never would have thought this would happen to me...to her...kuhhh..."

And the room was once again put into silence as the duo looked at each other again, before turning back to the other nation who had stayed still in his spot, not moving an inch at all. His eyes looked dead on ahead, but his sight wasn't that of what was in front of him...it was far away...far far away. His fists clenched now and then, and his gaze seemed to look back at what he pushed away.

Not taking it anymore, America walked carefully in front of him and took the handkerchief, stared at it for awhile and then to the Briton who was also gazing at him intently. "Maria...if she's that important...then wouldn't you do what you can for her? It's never too late, you know...to tell her how important she is to you..." and he held the handkerchief in front of the Briton's face onto which he grasped it lightly and held it in his hand. "**Do what you can...for the future is in your hands**...isn't that what you told me? Use what you say, you idiot."

"I'm...I'm not an idiot..." England said, with less force, it was like he was out of energy, he did have a busy day, but he was also emotionally tired. And he cringed at Canada's next comment. "Yes, **an idiot in love**."

"...All right...as you say, Alfred and Matthew...an idiot, in love..." and he started to laugh, and the two followed...a laugh...a full laugh, the weight was quite gone. And he felt quite better. He may have owned up about it, but he was quite happy to know even these two would bring out the better in him. Push him onto the right direction...yes, he would laugh. The mentor was being mentored by his own students. He could't help but laugh and be proud of himself and them. "Anymore you two have to say?"

"Well, last one. Just to make you feel better...I'm not entirely that well when it comes to love advice...but I do recall this one lesson France told me about love..." Canada explained slowly as he stepped towards the President who looked back up at him to meet him in the eyes.

"L-Lesson?" England gulped, if it were France, he hoped it would be a good one, but for crying out loud, he didn't mind any advices. He needed them, anything to ease him from this mess he had gotten himself into.

"Yes, when it comes to love, you have to see and make use of the 3 Rs." was Canada's reply onto which the Briton just glared and murmured something else on this reply.

"3 Rs? Reuse, reduce and recycle?" America asked as he exclaimed the meaning of those words that he knew ever before.

"I don't like saying it, but I agree with America on this one." England muttered angrily at Canada. Was he trying to pull his leg on this? "Canada, what the bloody hell, do you mean?"

At their reaction, Canada just smiled and started to scratch his temple, "I know, it sounded that way to me on the first try too. But what France actually meant was Right Person, Right Time, and Right Words. _L'amour_ as he would tell me, the right path for the right person for you..."

England was certainly taken aback, true. All right, he had to hand it down to France when it comes to love, but...how would this be an advice for him? "I see...so that's what it meant..." and he spotted America making a loud Oh after him.

"Yes, but, going back to you...I believe you have found the Right Person." he remarked as he counted one of them, and England just blushed at that, "Right Time and Right words. Don't you think it's about time? To tell her the words going on through your head?"

America butted in, continuing his brother's statement, "Or to be more precise...The words going on in your heart?"

At his comment, he blushed even harder as a thought of Piri flashed in his head again and he held the handkerchief in his hands, replaying all the events in his head when he was with her and whatever they spoke of together. They could form more of those memories together...although, his mind was drifting with the questions and problems going on through his heart. Was he willing to throw the dice? Was he willing to bet on their friendship? Would it end better for them? Or would it fall apart? "B-But- W-What if-"

America just cut into his speech with a wave of hand and patted the British Gentleman on the shoulder before walking off with his brother. "I know, you did say you were afraid to do so. But, England, a little **Honesty** wouldn't hurt once in a while. It can even do things for you, wonders you would never have imagined...if you don't open up, then when? Can you keep up with this false charade any longer? Even your body and heart knows it more than your mind does..."

"It's about time. Time for you to give your heart a chance to speak out what it wants and needs to say...let yourself free...and who knows..." Canada added as he looked back at the British Gentleman who looked up to meet their eyes, "You are quite the **lucky** one...there might be a prize waiting for you at the end of all of this after all...we'll see you next week, Mr. England." and with a wink, they closed the door behind him...leaving the Briton to ponder even more.

"**Lucky**?...on what?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yey! Touching moments for those close to England! Japan is one of my favorite characters, especially with that smooth voice. XD. And, he is close to both England and Philippines. He does care a lot for those around him despite that stoic nature of his.<p>

Canada too! My friends felt sorry for Canada since I kept putting him in for the funny parts. Anyhow, this is for him and her! A major part! And, yeah. I love friends who are like that. Watchers and not much into the crowd, but can see what really is going on and give great advice! He's a bit OOC here, no? America has been pretty much placed with the "can't-read-the-atmosphere" kind of person, but he can if he did want to! And he pretty much got Piri to get her old spark back of fighting and listening to her heart and speaking out her mind. Both are quite OOC. XD.

You all pretty much get what the title means. I kind of see them in a Family or Brotherly kind of love for each other and they do mean a lot.

Anyhow. I'm going to keep thanking everyone for the support and all! I'll do my best on the next chapter! Ja ne! Though, I might warn again that you may have to wait for a while again. So this long chapter, is for all of those who waited and supported this story and pairing! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 12-1: Family, Friends and Lovers

**Chapter 12: Family, Friends and Lovers Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here are the next chapters, the one you all have been waiting for. Tee hee! Anyhow, I will not spoil any further, so please continue reading and enjoy the final chapters of Honesty. For after a very long hiatus...I will thank you all who have kept a constant watch on the story. Once again, to those who support the pairing and read my story,<em><strong> Maraming Salamat Po!<strong>_

Some people asked me if I could add some more scenes with Piri and the ASEAN or more Asian. Especially for someone we know~. And yes, I would so gladly do that, so here's for you guys who asked for it. And if you will feel the same way "he" did right here, then my feels for you too. Enjoy!

There are 3 parts. LONG! I was typing...and...it happened. Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Piri's POV<strong>

Piri knew it herself. She was the undisputed Texting Country of the World, ever since she had heard of it back in 1998. Come to think of it, it had been that long since she used the power of text messaging to outdo the wrong and bring forth the right. Such is the power of text messaging. It was already a part of her culture, something she would do every day! She can do it with one hand, or even with her eyes closed! But, she seemed to only be fumbling on her phone's screen.

"...how should I begin this?..." she asked herself while typing and erasing her message over and over again. "How am I supposed to open up the topic with him? It's just a simple text, but, why can't I seem to get the words out? Heck..I can't even type the message correctly..."

"I'm such a mess...I just want to return these to him. I wonder, my handkerchief was missing from my belongings that time...could he have-" she shook herself quickly, "Come on, get a grip, girl. Don't over-think these kind of stuff... All right. Inhale, exhale...let's just get this over with. If not, I won't be able to concentrate and I won't be able to hear the end of it from Singapore."

Once she had relaxed, "Maybe...I could start with the subtle opening?...To President Kirkland? Too formal. How about Kaichou? No, scratch that...Arthur?...I suppose that would work... All right, let's do this."

'_Dear...Arthur...so, how are you doing? I hope this finds you well._'

"Yes, that would be a good introduction..."

_'I...I'm sorry for leaving the detention room, without telling you about it before you came back. However, it was already past my time and I had a curfew at the dormitories...'_

"Wait...no, erase erase...that would be a lame excuse..."

_'It was past my time and the ASEAN and I had a General Assembly regarding several duties to be assessed before the Spring Break comes in...'_

"Yes, that sounds more plausible...now..."

_'Back then, I was greatly surprised when you weren't there anymore. Because, the last I saw before falling asleep was...you beside me...it was already dark then, I was cold and alone...n-not that I was scared or anything of being left alone! It was certainly surprising. I'm sorry if I had caused some trouble back then and thank you very much for looking after me. I'm thankful you were there, and I won't forget about how you told me that you're and you will be here for me, Arthur...'_

"_N-Nako. _(Oh my.)..I'm drifting off from my main point!...I'll just leave the thank you part..."

'_And, I hope America was able to pass the ID to you. I know how hard it is for a student to have lost his/her ID. It's quite the most important thing you'll need to get from here to there...and, as for your jacket and handkerchief..._'

Maria turned around and looked back at the neatly-washed and pressed Gakuen Jacket, just inside her bag, '_I took the liberty of cleaning it up for you, because it had some stains from the mangoes we ate. I apologize for that again._'

"W-Why am I apologizing..." she mumbled as she returned her attention to the message she was typing in.

'_I would like to return your belongings sometime soon, so it wouldn't be much of a bother for you. So..._'

"This is so tricky...how am I going to ask him for this...in a subtle...manner..."

'_I-If it wouldn't bother you or your schedule, would you like to meet up with me? Or would you like to hang-out some other time?_'

"Maybe that would do..."

'_I hope you'll be able to reply. Thank you so much for your time and God bless you, Arthur.'_

"Good..."

'_Love, Maria._'

"N-Not again! I meant From, Maria!" she screamed at her phone while slumping on the desk in front of her. She really was a mess. Her message was acting more like a love letter instead of a "let's hang out" message. "Ever since we...but, that time...I..I never expected that to happen...". She gulped in one more time as she started to recall everything for the past weekend after the Detention Room events.

* * *

><p>She liked England. More than a friend. Period.<p>

Maria knew that, ever since they got to hang out and know each other, and thus she had long accepted it as a one-sided crush. She thought it was a sense of inspiration that made her like the boy, but along the line, there was always this feeling that came as she spent more time with him. It didn't take long for her to realize her feelings...but she couldn't help but wonder what were his? She'd rather not ask. Even with her fiery and impulsive personality, Maria knew her limits and this was one of them.

So, just so she wouldn't cause any trouble for the British man or herself, she decided to keep her mouth shut and embrace the facts about them. They were friends. Close friends, not lovers. And yet, this didn't stop her from wanting to be by his side and showing him affection when the situation seemed right. Even for a little bit, she wanted to show her affection for the boy. Was she dropping hints? No, she wouldn't call it flirting or trying to get his attention...no.

And back then, when she had poured out her fear confession to England, deep inside, she was glad he understood how she felt and he didn't push her away. She may have acted strong and mighty against her teacher, but she was scared of the consequences when it was all over. Her smile hid that deep frown the whole day. She thought she could keep it up, but...England had seen right through her.

Piri hated it when he did that...it gave her shivers just thinking someone knew something about her. But, it felt like England was an exception. Instead of drilling her of what to do next time, he comforted her. Comforted her! And even reassured her he would help her!

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland...aiding a simple Republic of the Philippines. It shocked her that much that he would care for her, thus she couldn't help but remain silent and clutch onto his sleeves as her reply. She couldn't show her face like that, she was blushing, near crying, near helpless...but he was still there...her support...a friend she could depend on.

As their minutes passed in silence, Maria stayed awake, or more of was half-asleep but completely aware of the surroundings. Before sleep started to creep into her mind, she heard him call her name, but she had no energy to answer back. Piri recalled how England had gently pushed her on his shoulder, and despite her eyes closed and her mind slowly shutting down, she could still hear his soft voice as he kept his firm grip around her. Like he was cradling a child and protecting it, and his words...that he would be...there for her.

Wait...this is breaking the limit! All his actions had surprised her. She wanted to dismiss them as his way of comforting her, but there was no way she could help but blush and shake when he spoke softly to her, almost like he was breathing out his words. The way his fingers gently crossed her hair, his gentle but loving stare, the warm arms protecting her from harm, she could never forget them.

And there it was...warmth started to flood her senses near her face. Could it be? She may not see it, but she could not mistake his hot breath tickling her lips and her nose could pick up the faint smell of cologne and roses from him. His grip...was he shaking?

Gently, she opened her eyes. She was correct, his face was close to hers. But, his eyes were closed and concentrating deeply that the creases on his forehead increased. He stalled for a bit, but he continued on...it was like he was stopping himself...but at the same pushing himself to go forward...

England...Arthur Kirkland...was he going to...

It had to be a dream, she thought. There was no way, right? He would...want to do this? Could he be feeling the same...way? But, she...she was just Philippines...and he was England. Her mind had to be playing tricks with her at the moment...but she knew what she wanted then. She closed her eyes again, waiting...may it be a dream or not...

But the pang on her chest when he left her all of a sudden certainly felt real.

She could remember his scream, and the sudden loss of heat...but after that, she couldn't remember anything at all except for the darkness closing in.

Once she had woken up, she had spotted her Canadian friend picking up the documents scattered on the floor. She was surprised when Matthew explained, "I see you've woken up, no worries. Nothing happened while you were asleep. Oh, and if you're wondering where England went, he had to deal with an 'emergency' and had to leave immediately. He is sorry he left you, you know."

Either Canada was a mind-reader or that her face showed the exact thoughts going through her head, but at least she got the information she wanted. And **it** was there again, she frowned as she clutched her uniform and was surprised to see what he had left behind. "_His jacket...h-he left without his jacket? What kind of emergency would make him forget his jacket...and to top it off, his ID's in it..._"

"Maria. Don't you have to go to the dormitories soon? If I recall from Thailand, you have a meeting planned today, right?" at his comment, she couldn't help but glance at the huge clock on the wall to notice it was already 15 minutes before their meeting.

"_D-Diyos ko_! (My God!) I'm going to be late! E-Errr...thank you Canada and...were you here for the documents?"

"Yes, do not worry about it, Piripi. I'll handle this. Now go ahead and run, and be careful on your way out!" was the Canadian's scream as she ran out into the hallway. To hell with the No Running Rule, she'd rather not face Singapore's rage or fines!

"Yo! Maria!" was there a voice calling her? She ignored it, maybe it was just the wind...

"**Sis! Hey! Wait up!** What's the rush?!" at the second call, she finally recognized who it was calling her and she turned around to face its source, the United States of America. Strangely, he was all red and sweating. Did he try to catch up with her?

"Ohh! K-Kuya, Alfred." Maria remarked as Alfred stood back up, "...s-sorry. I'm kind of in a hurry..."

"Uh-huh. I noticed. But in a hurry to not notice the Hero?" America pouted sadly and crossed his arms to give her the puppy face again, man, he could be a kid sometimes...

Piri only sighed and patted her brother on the shoulder to show her apology, "S-Sorry...I was...thinking of something else and besides...I really should get going soon...ASEAN meeting, you know.."

With a nod, the American nation smiled and asked happily, "I can see that...just wanted to ask you if you saw Mattie, per chance?"

"_Mattie? Who- Oh._ He's at the Detention Room, 2nd Floor. Just had to give him some documents. Kuya Matthew would still be there.."

"Great! Thanks! But, hey..." Maria was about to make a run for it but was stopped when Alfred called her again, to take notice of- "...why are you holding a male uniform jacket?"

With his question, she looked down to her arms. Due to her rush, she didn't notice she had just grabbed her belongings and his jacket with her. "O-Oh..th-this...I-I was..err...going to have this washed!"

"...washed, huh? And I thought manual labor wasn't allowed in this school?" she could sense the doubt in America's voice. Was he this perceptive?

"I-I'm doing it for a close friend...he- I mean, it got dirty because of me so..I volunteered to wash his jacket!", a few seconds of silence elapsed again as America kept staring her in the eyes to see if she was telling the truth, "_God, I hate it when he gives me the **Stare**! He should recall I can't take that much eye contact!_"

Luckily for her, he just took and accepted it in, "...I see. Well, whatever floats your boat, Maria. Just make sure he pays you back!"

"I..I got that..." and a thought crossed her head, "H-Hey...aren't you and England in the same dormitory?"

"Yep! He's a hall-mate, lives just across our room. Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing..I..." she quickly fumbled through the jacket's pocket and presented to him the ID, "W-Would you give this to him?"

America took the ID off her hands, looked at the item carefully and asked her again, "Eh? His ID? Well, sure. It would be bad if he doesn't have it. Why do you have it, by the way?"

At that moment, Piri wanted to just hit her brother with everything she had... "_Stop asking so many questions!_ I...I just picked it up!"

"...from the jacket?"

"I placed it there!"

"...ohhhhkay...but why won't you just to do it yourself? You two are close-"

"You two are closer and...well, it's the boy's dormitory! And...you see him more than I do! Also, I have...a...a meeting to catch up on! S-So can you just do it!?" she was fed up with his questions, that she just screamed at her Allied brother.

At the sudden lashes Maria gave, Alfred raised his hands and backed off from her as far as he could. He'd learnt through the years they had spent together of when she was already going to hit him. "All right, sis! Chill! Don't go all Pinatubo! I'll give it to him when I see him, got it?"

"W-Why would I go Pinatubo?! I'm-I'm calm!" she exclaimed as she tried to breathe in and out normally...but to no avail. If Spain had been there, he would have said she looked like a cross bull ready to hit the matador.

"Says Miss Tomato Face..." and a smirk crossed his features when Maria pressed her hands to her cheeks and felt the heat emanating from them, a clear sign she had really gone as red as a tomato. Yep, Spain would have made fun the same way.

With a final huff, she crossed her arms and tried to be as "diplomatic" with her brother as possible, "Oh..oh just do it, **ALFRED F. JONES**! I really have to go, all right?!", but not really diplomatic.

"Yes, yes~!" he chuckled as he saw her pout and run off, but his smile turned sour as he recalled something, "But Maria..."

"**What?!**" Maria screamed as she turned around to see his new expression. "W-What is it?", she mumbled her words as she kind of regretted screaming, especially with his face like that.

America smiled, but it looked more of a forced one, than the ones he usually showed her, and his eyes... "Are you all right? You know, about **that** time. Are you going to be all right?"

Sometimes, she just couldn't understand her brother. There were times he just smiled, he laughed, he pouted, he cried...but it was rare for her to see her brother become serious. Sure, there were the wars and all that. But when he acted this way to her, she knew his feelings were genuine and he wasn't playing around with her, "...I'm fine Kuya...everything's fine. Really."

He stalled as he watched her reaction, maybe waiting for her to say something else, "Sis..."

"What's done is done, and...well, I can't change it. But I have to move on...just like how you taught me..." she closed her eyes and turned away for a bit, "I'll be fine, Kuya. I can move on from this. You know me. I won't just back down immediately!"

"I know that...but I can't help but worry if I leave you unattended..."

At that comment, she felt her anger coming back again. She muttered under gritted teeth, "...Kuya, I'm independent already...I can handle myself!"

"Right, I know...but, by whom and whose help did you get to become independent?" he was glad he was far away from her at the moment, because he could sense the dark aura of wanting to punching-him-till-Kingdom-come from her. Best to end the jokes~.

"Geez, you know the answer to that!" he shrugged again, "_Ikaw talaga, o!_ (Oh, you!) ...thank you, Mister Alfred F. Jones!"

"You're very welcome~. But...was that sarcasm I just heard?" America squinted his eyes as she began giggling in front of him.

"Me, sarcastic? Nah..." was her cold reply, although she was still smiling while saying that.

"Come here..." he gave her a sudden leap attack and started messing with her hair, although she already kept screaming for mercy and stop. After several minutes of tormenting his sister, he let her go, "...hahahahaha, your hair is totally a mess! I know, I know...but anyway, you take good care of yourself, little sis. All right? And if you ever have any trouble, give me a call, got it?"

"Yes, Kuya...I will..." and with a final wave, he chuckled and headed off to the direction of the main building. She grumbled as she ran off to the opposite direction as she tried to fix her ruined hair, "_Damn Kuya America and his never-ending questions. Well, even behind that, he still cares for me after all...although he is still a pain. Both here and at home. Well...at least, he can have his ID...I just have to deal with the jacket..._"

The moment she walked inside the club room, "You're late! Fine of-" Singapore couldn't finish her sentence when a palm covered her mouth and the other hand of the captor held her hands.

"Oh, lighten up, Singapore, la? Piripi's not really that late!" the captor, Malaysia smirked as his girlfriend continued to struggle under him. "No biting like last time, la~?" and Singapore was finally let go when she agreed.

"You had just been let out by the Detention Room, I presume?" Thailand smiled as he took the belongings of the girl and placed them aside, "We haven't started anything, yet. You're...just as always, "on time"."

"_Sigh_...I'm sorry I'm late. I had to handle some "matters" before heading here. Anyway, we can start the meeting already." she muttered as she took a seat beside her close friend and neighbor, Brunei. "Hi, Brunei. Thanks for saving me a seat."

"Good evening, Piripi. Do sit down, because Thailand is glaring at us with that...smile of his." and with that, she finally settled down and started taking down the minutes of their meeting. However, Brunei did not miss the number of sighs and that forced smile on his childhood friend's lips.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Thailand proclaimed that they all should have a party together so they could all lay back and relax after everything that had happened. Most of the members agreed to the plan but truly, it was on short notice. Oddly enough, their ASEAN leader had an ace up his sleeve as he explained to them, "No worries, I had a short chat with the guards and we don't have any problems at all, as long as we have a permit."<p>

"But do we?" the Vietnamese girl pondered as her boyfriend unfurled a letter from his jacket. "You-that letter..."

A grin spread across the boy's face as he watched the surprised faces of his members, "I have my ways. Just handle the rest of the food and the drinks. I'm sure we can ask the Midnight Mart for them."

"So we're really going on with this party, after all?" Singapore took out a small bundle of money and counted the bills they would use. "I suppose I could allot a few amount of money for this...as long as we can work out the rest of the money before the vacation begins..."

"It's not like we'll use too much, be a little more lenient in handling money with food, Singapore..." Malaysia rubbed his temples as he noted the small amount of money the girl set out. "Add some more...come on. You're so stingy."

"STINGY?! I'm being practical with handling our money! I'm not going to let our club go bankrupt!"

"You're over-analyzing the situation, Singapore. I'd doubt such a situation would come into our hands."

"I'm just being practical and prepared for what may come...durian boy."

"Oh really? Look your wrinkles are showing up more because you're taking this in too seriously...stingy old lady."

Sensing the tension about to spark between the two lovers, "Ahhh...don't fight, you two. Let's not all get mad at each other over simple matters, before we even get to the party. We'll work out the amount once we can, Singapore..." Laos spoke up and took the amount of bills Singapore held.

"We're not fighting. We're just speaking out the truth." Malaysia crossed his arms but saw the glare from a certain Indonesian, "O-Okay. Sorry for that. But do be a sport, Singapore, will you?"

"Oh very well, I'll let that slide, Malaysia. Here Laos, half of this would go for the snacks like chips or the meals they have set for a party. The other half would go for soft drinks or juice you can find in the store. We still have enough plates and cup to use from our old parties, so you don't need to buy any more of those."

"Roger that. Anyone want to join me? I might have trouble bringing all of them here."

"I'll go with you, Laos! I'm willing to lend my hands~!" Myanmar jumped up and volunteered as he took up several shopping bags Cambodia gave him. "Are you coming with us, Cambodia?"

"Why not, I'd like check out the merchandise that they've got after all." as the trio of friends left the room, Indonesia turned his attention to the rest of the members who weren't doing anything.

"Why don't we invite some more? It may be Friday, but there are still some who stay over for club activities. I'm sure they wouldn't mind to pass by. I suppose New Zealand and Australia can come over because they have swimming club activities. Oh! The East Asians also have a meeting today, and if Yao would bring in some goodies, that would be brilliant! Well, what do you think, Philippines?" he turned his attention to his sister when she didn't give a response, "Philippines?"

At his second call, Piri jumped up and was it was evident that she was too startled as she stuttered out her words, "O-Oh? I-I think that's a splendid idea. Who'd you l-like to invite?"

"...eh? Weren't you listening to me, little sister?"

Bowing her head in shame, she smiled and explained, "S-Sorry, Kuya Indonesia. I was thinking about something...and, sorry, really..." she stopped when a hand was placed on her head and started to pat her gently. Looking up, she caught sight of Indonesia's playful smiling face as he continued petting her.

"You must be really tired, Piripi. Sorry if this was put up on short notice, but it's the least we could do after all that had happened. We just...want you to know that you can depend on us too. Remember, we are your family, and will always be your family. We've got your back, remember? I told you so before, right?"

Piri gave a smile, and gently took the hand patting her head and snuggled it to her cheek. Despite all the times they had been separated and those times they had conflicts and problems, her brother Indonesia...he really was a wonderful big brother, "...really, Kuya. You worry too much about me...I suppose that goes for everyone. I remember that clearly Kuya. I remember. I know who I am, and I will not forget all of those lessons, then. Hehe~ Don't fret yourself too much on me, really. I'll be fine."

Happy to see her give off a smile and a happy expression, Indonesia withdrew his hand and gently rubbed her cheek, "That's my little sister. Keep smiling and don't worry too much of whatever it is you're thinking. I'm sure you'll get through it, just remember we've got your back. Anyhow, I'm sure the party will help you get livened up. Hey, Brunei! Will you help Piri with calling the others?"

Brunei approached the two nations and laid the directory on the table in front of them, "Got it covered, I have the list of the numbers in the log-book. I presume some of our classmates, like the East Asians and some Asians are still around, since it's not yet that late."

"Well, let's invite who we can. The more the merrier, as we say!" Indonesia began dialing Australia's number and stood up near the doorway. "I'll take Australia's~. There isn't any signal in this room, though..."

"I'll help!" Piri smiled as Timor Leste bounced up to them and took our her own phone, "I'll help too!"

"Thank you, little Timor. Would you like to check on China or Japan for me?" and she was answered with a quick Yes as the girl ran out of the room to check on the Eastern Asians, "_...I do hope this can be solved...huh..._"

"_Another sigh...that would be the 6th time for the past hour..._" Brunei thought as he watched Piri dial in the numbers from the log-book. "_I hope this party would indeed help her..._"

* * *

><p>AN: End of Part 1. Cutting off. It got longer than I expected! Next chapter!<p>

*The Midnight Mart is just a small cafe/store where they can get food supplies once the cafeteria closes. (Based off my college's Mart~). It's still within school bounds.


	14. Chapter 12-2: Family, Friends and Lovers

**Chapter 12: Family, Friends and Lovers Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here are the next chapters, the one you all have been waiting for. Tee hee! Anyhow, I will not spoil any further, so please continue reading and enjoy the final chapters of Honesty. For after a very long hiatus...I will thank you all who have kept a constant watch on the story. Once again, to those who support the pairing and read my story,<em><strong> Maraming Salamat Po!<strong>_

Some people asked me if I could add some more scenes with Piri and the ASEAN or more Asian. Especially for someone we know~. And yes, I would so gladly do that, so here's for you guys who asked for it. And if you will feel the same way "he" did right here, then my feels for you too. Enjoy!

There are 3 parts. LONG! I was typing...and...it happened. Sorry! Well, I do agree I had been gone for too long. But this chapter is for someone who asked for a longer one~. You asked for it! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"**POP!** And now we shall celebrate Piri's-proving-herself-and-protecting-her-friends party!" Australia shouted as he opened up the first bottle of soft drinks, "Crikey, that almost made me spill the bottle."

"...that's a pretty made-up title for the party..." his friend and neighbor, New Zealand, remarked as Australia began filling up the empty glasses, "So much drinks and snacks."

"I know, right? Well no matter~! In addition to having this party, we finally have time to spend with our Asian friends!" the Australian nation took a huge sip from his cup and beamed as the cold fluid flowed down his throat, "Ahhhh! That hits the spot! Don't be such a stick in the mud, New Zealand!"

"I'm not..." was the other's reply as he marvelled over the amount of food and drinks the party held. "It's a wonder they were able to get a party this quick, even on short notice. As expected of the ASEAN members, though. It sure is nice that they had invited us in. We are Oceanian, after all."

Australia took another sip from his glass before giving an answer, an answer that shocked his companion, "Even so, we still share ties and a lot of history with them. May we be Asian or Oceanian, it doesn't matter. We all are just the same and at the same time quite different, but there's only little difference among us. So no matter what you are or where you come from, we're all just one big happy family in this world."

"One big, family..." New Zealand gulped as he took in those words, "A-Australia...I never knew you had those kind of thoughts-" he was only interrupted when Australia provided him a glass. "Eh?"

"Here, have a glass! I'd prefer shrimp, but this will have to do~!" he pushed the glass even closer to his face, "Come on Zea, drink!"

"_Now this is the Australia I know_...oh all right. I'll go with the flow, chap. Anyway, let's bring some of the snacks for the others." As soon as he had neatly placed the drink-filled cups and snacks onto a tray, New Zealand handed them to the Australian before heading to the other group. " _Hmm...that was pretty deep, coming from him. But, I don't think I'd take back what I had thought just then. Australia may have his moments, after all. **Family**. Of course._"

"Hey mate! How have you been doing?" Aussie pointed to the tray of goodies he had collected and placed it on Piri's hands. "Here! Have some of these, they're pretty good!"

"Oh, Australia! Thanks for bringing these over." Maria took them and set them on the coffee table for everyone to get, "We could have done that. You are our guests after all."

"Nah~. It's fine, Zea and I are quite flattered you invited us over. As our thanks, come visit us when vacation comes! We'll all have one big barbie and we'll have lots and lots of SHRIMP!"

"S-Shrimp? Oh, **that** shrimp. Why not...just as soon as I update my health and life insurance before I come visit, that is." Piri's face darkened as she recalled a certain article she read, someone's visit to Australia and how it went or somewhere between those lines...

"Awwww..come on! It's not like anything would go wrong when you come visit me! Sure, I have a lot of friendly "neighbors" and "friends", but I'm sure they won't mind meeting you! They're all the good batch, isn't that right, Koala?" he turned his attention to the animal who had been riding on his shoulder, but the creature just turned its head away. Piri might have been imaging things, but she could have sworn she saw a glint appear on its eyes. "See? Koala agrees with me!"

"_H-He didn't even say anything._.._and I don't want to know who or what he meant by his "friends" and "neighbors"..._Uh." she could only stammer out her response, but either Australia could read her mind or her face was completely showing off her thoughts, he sported a pout and glared at her.

"I know that look. Oh, come on~. If England and the others had survived living or staying at my place, I'm sure you can! And- Uh...Piri, you all right?" he asked worriedly, "You're...turning red?"

Piri hurriedly felt her face, and she was heating up indeed. Maria started fanning herself, "Akh! I-I yeah! I'm fine...i-it must have gotten hotter here and there...s-see? I'm fine...so you mean, E-E-England had stayed over at your place for that long?"

"Quite a bit. He was able to at least last longer than the others...but I'd suppose he was the most tolerant out of all of them. Don't worry! I'm sure you'll feel right at home at my place! Come on~! Be a sport, mate!" Australia pleaded as he asked her once more.

"W-Wait, let me think. Give me a minute..." she turned around and started to rant inside her head, "_W-What? I...did I just blush that fast a while ago? B-But...we were just talking...a-about him! This hasn't happened to me before...oh dear, oh dear. _Could he be giving this much effect to me now? And even with just the mention of his name?!"__ the thought sank deeply that she emitted a soft groan, and luckily Australia didn't hear it.

"_This_ is bad. I have to fix this. Okay, the best thing I can do is not to think about him. For now. Later, not now. Oh, _I just hope there won't be much talk or any idea about him tonight. If they catch me blushing, they might have a lead on what my problem is. I'd rather it not be known, yet. Sorry guys, I know you care...but, I must see through this first. Hopefully chatting with everyone will clear my head...I must concentrate on the party. Right...we can do this Maria. Breathe nice and slow...now, to answer Australia's question..._" she looked up happily but solemnly answered her friend, "Well, I'll think it over. Just, you do know your reputation of-"

"Anything will kill you in his place, right?" Indonesia's voice joined in their conversation just before Philippines could utter those exact words, "The last time I visited, I'd say it is quite the truth."

"R-really, _kuya_?" the Philippine nation asked, trying her best to imagine what could have happened to her brother during that time, "Did something attack you or did something bad happened?" and she was only surprised when Indonesia started to smile...nervously?

"Eh. W-Well...a lot happened, I'll tell you next time." turning around to face the Australian, "Though, in conclusion, it's really best if there's someone with you who knows the territory quite well. Your place is one deadly trap to step on, Australia."

"Awww. That's nice to hear! But, not at all times, you know~." was the blushing boy's reply.

"_So you're saying it is a deadly trap?! And did he take that as a compliment?!_" were the thoughts, on the other hand, running through both the South-East Asians' heads as they heard the answer. They were about to ask him another question when he gave a grin and shouted.

"Hey hey hey~! The East Asians have arrived, and it looks like thy have their own assortment of food in tow.", and as he spoke, they turned their heads to see the familiar faces of their higher latitude neighbors who, true to Australia's word, held several packages with them. Most of them stood up to greet the newly arrived and also assist them with their belongings. Taiwan and Macau were the first to enter, explaining to them the others would follow soon.

"Good evening and welcome! Thank you for coming even though it was on short notice," Vietnam and Thailand spoke to the two. "Please enjoy your stay~!"

"You sound like we're in a hotel, Vietnam...but we'll surely enjoy our stay!" Taiwan took several of the packages and handed them to the Vietnamese, "China had prepared some dim sum and many more for the party. We did help prepare them, but I brought bubble tea for everyone!"

"I'll help you with the preparations, Meimei. Where can we put these, Thailand?" Macau asked as he brought several coolers and several sinkers into the room. "It was quite on time too, since she had pre-ordered these."

"Pre-ordered?" New Zealand asked as he arranged the coolers on a table. "So much sinkers! And all with different colors and shapes. What is popping bobba...(1)"

"Try it! You'll love it!" Taiwan explained as she took out a cup and scooped a huge amount of the "popping bobba" and poured in the tea. "It's one of my top sellers as it goes with anything! Yogurts, milk tea, shaved ice, cold drinks, ice cream, you name it~!"

Gingerly, New Zealand took the cup and swirled its contents before giving a sip. He felt something round and soft enter his mouth, "Oh, it's like your tapioca pearls-" and he bit it, "Lychee?! SOUR!"

"That's why it's "Popping Bobba"~! They're soft and like bubbles or pearls, ne? And it contains juice so that it pops when it's in your mouth! It does come with a variety of flavors, so I suppose you got the lychee version. Be careful on swirling your straw, you might pop it." Taiwan explained as she passed several more cups to the rest, "You can still choose any sinkers you want! What about you, Piripi? Oh, and good job this afternoon!"

"I guess it had spread that fast. Thank you, Taiwan. What other flavors you've got here?" Piri looked at the list Taiwan provided her with, "So many to choose from. I'm not quite sure which to pick, Taiwan. I think you can choose randomly for me and I'd go for it."

"Hmmmm...", Piri's answer made the Taiwanese read the list over and over and turn around to browse through her materials, "I suppose you've gotten tired of the Milk Teas I've been bringing you over. So why not try the Earl Grey Tea? It's pretty good, and some do like it!"

**(Strike 2!) **"_E-Earl Grey...Tea?! That's the tea he- T-The blush is coming! Quick! Think! _Oh...r-really? I-I didn't notice that on the list..." Maria stammered out her response, but it was good no one took notice of her manner of speaking it.

"Hmm? Perhaps you don't like it? We do have the Jasmine Tea, milk and no milk version, if you'd like. I know you're not much into tea, but would you like that one instead? You do like jasmines a lot..." Taiwan asked her again and started to prepare the ingredients. "They're pretty calming and they're both good, so?"

"E-Ea-Jasmine, jasmine please. No milk, just iced. And, no need to add sinkers. The tea is just fine." As soon as Taiwan had turned her back to prepare the tea, "_Ohhh._.._I'd like to try the Earl Grey...but...I might get more obvious...I'd sneak and ask for a cup next time...I wonder what he does like about it..._" Maria couldn't help but think, that that was one of HIS favorites and what his scent almost was... "_BLUSH, AWAY!_"

"Oh, and by the way, Piri? If you see Hong Kong anywhere, please tell him to come by and help me here. I do need someone to assist with the ingredients. Macau seems to be busy chatting with Thailand and the others. And done!" it only took the girl several minutes to finish and place a straw for her customer, "Here you go, Piri! Enjoy your tea~! Wow, you seem that excited? You're quite red?"

"_Not again! Concentrate!_ Yep, that I am! I'll pass the message to him when I see him. T-Thanks, Taiwan!" and with that she quickly left the bewildered girl but then nearly ran into some old person. "Akh!"

"Aya~! Watch where you're going- oh! Piripi! There you are!" the girl looked up to meet the familiar voice and face as he turned around, "Good to see you well!"

"I'm always well, Kuya..." Maria answered as she sheepishly fixed her drink, which almost spilled when she bumped into him. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just-"

"Oh! But I was hoping to bump into you anyway! Aya! I was going to comment on how very brave you were for protecting your..._fratello_?, as you say? I was wondering about that, since he's not your brother or anything..."

"Well..._I think I've said this story before..._we did meet once or twice back during those old times. He did do some chronicles and some observations on my part, perhaps some trade too. He just told me to call him with respect when we met, since he was older than me. He didn't like Mr. Romano so I ended up calling him _fratello_." Maria explained while trying to recall the few times she had met Romano. Although they were quite vague, she did know that she did meet him before.

"In the end, it sounded more of a big brother and little sister relationship. I would say it's the same way I call you and the others _Kuya_ (big brother) and not _Tito_ (Mister or Uncle, a term you call a quite older person than you) or _Lolo_ (grandfather)-

China interrupted her before she could finish, "I see I see! Well, then just keep calling me _Kuya_ instead of _Tito_ or _Lolo_, all right? Hmmm...you really are a family and friendly nation, Piripi! But really, you'd better watch yourself, aru! What if something bad happened?" the old man gave her a tight squeeze all of a sudden.

Since she was being squeezed up like a doll by Yao, she could hardly give an answer until he loosened his grip on her. Once she had breathed in a bit more, she gently pushed herself off him, "I'll be fine, kuya. Don't worry. I'm a big girl already, and I can handle myself and of course, with everyone's support, I can get through it," she patted him on the shoulder for comfort, "Right?"

"Ahhh~. Mai, you have certainly grown up. It's good that you've become even more mature after all these years." he patted her on the head this time, "It seems like only yesterday, when I was doing trade with a small child, but now, she's almost my height and she thinks maturely too."

Piri could feel a huge sweat-drop appear on her temple. Who wouldn't do so if you notice the person you were talking to had a background of pink, flowers and glitters manifesting behind him or her? Well, it wasn't the first time it happened, after all... "Kuya Yao...you're beginning to reminisce again..."

And before the Chinese man could give out an unsatisfied remark at Maria's sarcasm, someone beat him to it, "Leave him be, old people always do that..."

"Hey, I heard that Hong Kong, aru~!" Piri turned around to face another familiar face. The boy stood there carrying several stacks of dim sum steamers in his hands, but his face was still composed and that smirk on his face widened as his mentor shouted at him. "I am not old, right, Piri?"

Cupping her chin, Maria's smirk resembled that of her friend, "Well, you're not that old. I believe ancient is the exact term." and China couldn't help but fume and vent angrily at the two laughing nations.

"That's even worse! Aya! I'll leave you two children! I still need to put in more of the dim sum!" and off went the raging Chinese, leaving Piri and Hong Kong giggling and watching their friend "blow off a lot of steam" literally. They noticed, that at the same time, he was also ranting on and on about manners and respect and so forth.

It was Hong Kong who cut off the silence as Piri controlled herself to not giggle anymore, "For an old person, he sure is still lively...good evening, Piripi. Glad to see you are feeling a bit better. I see Taiwan has started handing out the Bubble tea around.", he pointed to the cup she held, "No sinkers?"

"_Everyone seems to keep checking on my health today._ I am quite fine, and yes, Taiwan was already handing them around and gave me the Jasmine Tea, no milk. It's pretty good, actually. I feel a bit much better now...and calmer too." she noticed she was indeed more at ease. Perhaps, it was because either she had a good laugh or the tea was working wonders on her. "And how about you? Any tea you fancy?"

**(STRIKE 3!)** "That almost sounded like you had a British accent a while ago. Had England rubbed a bit of his accent on you?" Hong Kong noted when she asked him, and only got bewildered when she nearly dropped her cup, "Hey! Don't just spill the tea! Are you shaky, per chance?"

"O-Oops! S-Sorry, maybe, I suppose. My hands must have gotten numb because it is cold after all..._nice excuse, Maria. Would he take it?_" she swiftly took back the cup from Hong Kong's hands and gave it another sip, "_And I thought I was that calm already..._"

"Well, be careful next time. Tea is an exquisite drink and must not be wasted. Even though it's completely different from the tea I know, I may still count it as tea. Jasmine Tea, huh? It's a lovely drink, but I suppose it would have been expected of you to choose that than the Green Tea or Earl Grey Tea, which I prefer more. Of course, I would rather drink the hot versions of them."

"_I would have wanted to try that out..._" Maria thought so as she continued sipping from her drink, "You're really quite into tea more than I am. I'd prefer coffee, but when it comes to situations where I'd rather be calm and think, tea is the better option. Coffee just makes me alert and energetic, but quite jittery."

"That I agree with. Ahhh~. Maybe I had gotten these thoughts from England and China. Both of them love to sip tea whenever they can. You should try tea more, it's healthier." Hong Kong mumbled, oblivious to Piri starting to blush again. She was really thankful it was quite dark, and it could mask out the red. "Oh but anyway, I just wanted to greet you and say, good job but be more careful next time."

"_Is it just me...or have I been getting the same speech from everyone... _Why, thank you-"

"Maid." he chuckled and spoke the one word he knew that would get her riled up. Deep inside the mai- girl's head, she was opting to just Pacquiao-combo-punch that nation to the wall to kingdom come, but something seemed to make her stop and not do it. Normally, she would have glared, shouted or reprimanded somebody who called her "maid" or anything worse. Perhaps...could he be testing her?

"..." so, she didn't speak out, and just continued sipping her tea, although it was evident that a vein was pulsing through her forehead. It was only when Hong Kong started to clap his hands that Maria's attention shifted back to reality.

"My my my, that's better. I suppose you had indeed matured, just as he had said. But silence does mean yes, after all."

Deciding to answer back, she just gave him a sly smile, "Don't push it, Hong Kong. But, jokes are half-meant after all and isn't that already getting old? You'll need more than that to get on my nerves, my dear friend." and he chuckled once more.

"Very well. I won't push anymore buttons then. I'm quite glad you had learnt your lesson." So he WAS testing her, "I'm just making sure you're not going to go on rampage mode if things like this happen again. You do learn fast, after all."

Maria just waved off the other sentences he said, because if she started thinking deeply about it, she'd really get all mad at him again. At first, she glared at her friend but smiled, "_He isn't much of a bad guy after all..._I can handle that any time, Hong Kong...but thanks for your concern."

"I didn't-" and it was her turn to cut him off, much to his chagrin.

"Likewise. Anyway~! Thanks for coming over, it's more fun if there are more people here. And..." she took notice of one of the boxes just behind him, and she couldn't mistake the distinct look, "Are those...fireworks?"

"Well, you do have sharp eyes. And that is correct, I got some shipped from my house this morning." he remarked with enthusiasm and pulled one of them out, "I'm planning to use them at the after-semester party...though, I'd like to try them out first..." a glint appeared on his eyes as he spoke.

Gears started to shift. Click. "Are...Are you going to light them up here?", she asked worriedly.

"And if I say yes?" he answered nonchalantly, and shocked the girl, "Did I get you?" he laughed and explained, "No, I'm not lighting them up here, silly. The school would have my head, if I dared. These are just the simple sparkly sticks. I do have some in stock somewhere, though..."

"T-Thank goodness." Maria mumbled happily as the other returned the sticks back in the box. "_I just hope he doesn't try to light up any of them immediately..._Oh. By the way, Taiwan told me to tell you that she may need some assistance with the tea. Actually, she's waving her arms at us right now..."

"I noticed. I should head over there and help her. Guess I'll be her assistant for the moment, since Kiku's not here yet." Hong Kong took a few more boxes and balanced them on his hands.

"Isn't Kiku around? And come to think of it, I haven't seen Yong Soo around either..." Maria looked back inside and only noticed that Taiwan and Macau were the only Eastern Asians inside the room.

"He's currently with Yong Soo. They had some things to deal with before they could head over here I'll see you around, Piri. It was nice seeing you again." and with a wave of his hand, he marched inside the ASEAN clubroom with the boxes in tow.

"Well well. I was expecting you two to be fighting, since you two are always like cats and dogs..." Piri turned around to see China bringing some more dim sum bowls in his hands. "But I suppose you two have grown up that much after all."

Maria smiled and turned back to watch Hong Kong and Taiwan who were both busy preparing more tea for the others, "Maybe so...anyway, it just occurred to me...did you prepare for this before? Here, let me help with bringing them in."

"Oh. Thank you! And yes, we were also planning to have a party sometime this month before vacation comes, but why not celebrate it right now with all of you?" China answered as he also brought in more steamed dumplings inside the room, "Aya! You already had some snacks? But I just brought a whole bunch from our Gourmet club!"

"Gourmet club..." she gently placed the plates beside the dumplings and the sauce for them, "That is the club where France and Turkey are in, right?"

"Of course! It is the club that suits my style and purpose! Only a few people can enter this club, and it is an honor that I am one of the leaders of the club~!" China exclaimed with utmost strength and conviction that the others who were listening, looked up with mouths agape, "To cook, eat, and love food! Such the perfect club it is, aru!"

Cue in the flashy background. "I-Is that so, Kuya Yao..."

"Of course! Oh, England is of course barred from our club, as France would say. But, I can see what he meant. That boy would literally make a mess of everything if he enters the kitchen...neh, Maria?"

**(STRIKE 4!)** "_Again?! How many times has it-_ He's barred? E-even so, that's kind of mean, Kuya Yao. Quite mean." Maria answered quickly as she watched China, explaining and waving his arms in front of her.

"Oh, come on. Admit it Piri! You know what he can do with food and the kitchen! Don't tell me you haven't seen how it looks? It emits the aura of doom and danger! Woe be to the one who dares eat it!"

Yao's words were quite exaggerated, but it was probably much of a truth by itself. Although the scones were pretty good by themselves, she hadn't seen England bring anything or cooked by himself. Of course, she had been hearing similar horror stories from her classmates and friends. Still, he might have been just misunderstood on that part or he just does need some help. She couldn't help but feel sorry for England at that moment. "Probably so..but do give him a chance..."

China scratched the back of his head at her answer, "That may be quite a hard thing to do, dear Mai. But, it all depends on him, after all. Oh, and be wary of those...food he brings. Scones, I think he called them."

"_I'd love to tell him I had tried the scones before, but I'm sure he'll cause a ruckus about it...surely saying something about my ruined taste-buds. _Sure Kuya Yao, I'll see what I can do about that. But speaking about food, you should probably eat, right? Help yourself~!"

"Ahh. You're quite the mind-reader, Mai! Very well, I shall use my gourmet skills to critique the food you have brought~! If you'd excuse me, Mai?" Maria handed him a plate immediately and moved aside so he could walk to the food table.

"They're just from the Midnight Market, kuya. Go on ahead." as soon as China began browsing through the selections, Maria walked back to her seat just with her South-East Asian neighbors, "Hi guys! The party sure is flowing smoothly, better than I expected. I'd like to ask this but the way the party had gone, I have this gut feeling you had planned it even before?"

"Correct~! It's a nice thing you were late, as we were able to further discuss the plans for this party. Actually, we did have a lot of time to talk about it." Myanmar explained as he bit through the dumplings, "These are good~!

Eye twitch. "You sound like I was so late!"

"I don't know?", Laos slyly asked as she passed a cup to Cambodia, "Perhaps you really were?"

Sighing in defeat, Philippines sat back down and continued fumbling through the snacks bowl, "Never mind...but I'm glad things are going smoothly. Though, of course, it would be more fun if we could liven the party some more..."

"I know what we can do!" Australia opened up a box, which he suddenly whipped out of nowhere, and presented to them the item in his hands, "Behold! A transportable Karaoke machine! And there's no need to put any charges on it! All for free! The songbook is here, so pass it around! (2)"

"Wow. It's pretty up to date too..." Indonesia said as he started flipping through the songbook, "Where did you get this, Australia?" he looked to where Australia pointed his finger, Japan. Taiwan was beside him and he was carefully leaning on her frame as he spoke to them.

"Good evening, everyone. Please be free to try our latest version of ******. It will be in markers around next month, but we may have the first try on it." the Japanese explained as he bowed to them respectfully, "I hope you will enjoy them and please do send me feed backs and comments."

"Welcome, Kiku. Don't be like a salesman in front of your us. But, we're the first triers? Why not! Let's get it set up!" Malaysia remarked and the machine was passed to Brunei and Singapore who began to set the machine for them, "That's very kind of you, Kiku. But why this all of a sudden?"

It was Australia who spoke up to explain to them, "Well, to put it shortly. Japan refused to swim with me during one of my training sessions, so he decided to just give this to me for compensation. Crikey, you should have joined me, Japan! It would have been fun! 5 miles back and forth! I'd go for another round if I ever had the chance!"

"I-I'd rather not, my back would not be able to handle it..." Japan was explaining but suddenly, he erupted in a volley of coughs as Australia gave him a pat on the back. A HARD PAT. "A-Australia-san, not too hard, please.

"Oh, my bad, pal! I was just going to comfort you with a friendly pat... But, anyway! Why don't you sit down, eat and enjoy the show? Time to unwind yourself, dear chap!", they all looked up as a shout came from the others who had finished installing the karaoke machine, "Wow...they got it up? That was quick. Come on Indonesia! Help me pick a song!" he pulled a blushing Indonesia to his side, and Piri began to snicker. She wished she could have taken a picture, at least. Her brother was quite fun to tease with, just at the same time he had fun teasing her a lot. "It ain't no party if there's no karaoke! I'll pick first! And I'll be dedicating this song for Piri's triumph!_** My Heart Will Go On!**_"

"T-Thanks, Australia..." she hadn't heard Australia's singing voice, and she wondered if he could reach THAT high. Her thoughts stopped when she spotted two figures approaching her, "Hello, Kiku. You can sit by me. Did something happen to you? You've been quite pale since you first entered the room?" Maria asked as she looked over the complexion of her friend. Truly, he looked paler than usual, and why can't he seem to hold his stature without leaning over to Taiwan? She had already finished passing around the tea for everyone and had joined the others.

"He had an attack of back pains or his osteoporosis this afternoon. So he got sent to the clinic and is now under constant watch on his diet." Taiwan explained as she helped her boyfriend down on the couch, "So no salty foods for him for the next few days...or months.", only a whimper passed through the boy's lips.

Maria sighed sadly, much of pity for him. She knew Kiku loved to eat salty foods, especially fish and anything seafood. "Ehhhh...I hope you'll get better soon, Kiku. I'd advice on more calcium and vitamin D, such as milk, beans and greens. Although, calcium is not good without Vitamin D. Vitamin D is needed so that the calcium would be directed to the sinks, such as the bones. Though, you can still get Vitamin D from wild salmon, sardines and herrings, I'd say soy milk and sunlight is better." she could only chuckle when Kiku's ears perked up when she said those fish.

"You're quite knowledgeable with this Piri. As expected of your nurse abilities." Taiwan looked at her in wonder as she sat besides Kiku, "Well, we'll do what we can and watch over his diet. Boy, it sure was a good thing England came by and helped him~!"

At her comment, Piri didn't blush although it was already almost 5 times that she had encountered the word or thoughts of England for the past few minutes. No, she was more...intrigued and confused. England came by...and helped him? She didn't recall England mentioning about Kiku or the matter when he was with her. And if she remembered clearly, she had seen Kiku running around the campus with his camera, since she was bored and kept looking out of the window. So... "E-England did?"

"Yes, England-san had to look after me for a bit this afternoon." Japan spoke this time, and was about to take a shrimp-flavored chips but his hand was smacked by his girlfriend, "I-I wasn't going to get that..."

This went unnoticed to Piri, though. Her mind was starting to shift the gears again. Back pains do not just happen unless the person had been put through too much stress or work. Kiku looked quite fine before, so...why did the back pains come up? And how did England come into the picture of knowing about these problems?

Wait. But, if Kiku meant by this afternoon, could that be the reason England had left her all of a sudden? So it was indeed a plausible reason why he had not returned to the room. But...what caused him to leave and how did Japan get involved? It was quite confusing. It was as if a missing element was needed to complete the story, but she had no idea of what it could be. "_It looks like I won't be able to answer the question, and it's even bad that I can still feel the pang in my chest of being left. ...why did he leave? What could have made Kiku be involved with it, somehow? Maybe I should ask him..._Oh, I see..."

"Ah...Piripi, let me expl- **GYAAAAHHHH!**" Maria jumped more in surprise when Kiku gave a loud scream while speaking to her. It was then that both girls noticed a pair of hands just by Japan's chest and both screamed at the culprit, "Yong-Soo!"

"Japan's breasts are mine, da-ze!" South Korea popped up from behind him and let go of his brother who slumped back down on the couch. "_Anneoyunghaseyo_ (Hello), Piripi!"

"Geez! I told you to not do that to Japan, anymore!" Taiwan cried out loud as she tried hitting the Korean but to no avail. "But seriously, that made Japan stand up straighter..."

"Yong-Soo, good to see you again, _anneoyunghaseyo din_ (Hello, too)!" Maria answered back as she helped Japan sit up straight on the couch, "You should really stop jumping up on people, you know..."

"I completely agree with her..." Japan agreed as Taiwan passed him a glass of water, "You could just casually come up and greet me, not...that." and at the same time pointed to his chest, but the South Korean just raised his hands and smirked at his friends.

"Where's the fun in it? And besides, in that way, you can always know it's me! _Manchae_~, this dim sum is pretty good~." he had a plate of dim sum in one hand while he spoke with them. The South Korean was indeed that energetic.

"Still..." Japan tried to reason out some more with his brother, "At least be more kind to me because my bones might not handle it next time..."

"Oh, right! Sorry, Japan! Very well very well. I won't do it again until you have completely healed~! Anyway, I just came over to greet you for the wonderful performance you had done this afternoon! So brave of you, Piripi!" the Korean gave the Filipina a big hug, almost like what China gave to her, but he had a looser grip than Yao's.

"_Another congratulations..._Thanks Yong Soo...it was really quite an event. But, in the end, I'm really glad you guys are there and you all are supporting me. Thank you." and Yong Soo gave her a huge thumbs up.

"Of course, we're here for you until the end, Piripi! And another reason I came by is because I have some business plans I'd like to talk with you about~! Since it will be vacation soon, would you like a new collection of Koreanovelas I have for you? Or, do you want to collaborate for a new concert I have in plan for the next year? Would you like S**** ******? Or S*** or how about B****? Hey! I can always call in ****** ***** to take another tour!"

"You two really get along..." Hong Kong, who was also done with the tea handing out, noticed as his brother started pumping his fists in the air, for too much excitement. "Quite too well."

With a little spin, South Korea gave a rather awkward pose with his hands like guns pointed at Piri, "Of course! She's my great little waifu! Ain't that right?"

Another eye-twitch. "I'm not little! And I'm not your waifu..."

Maria was only caught by surprise when Yong Soo pulled her into another embrace and started twirling her into a dance, "Same same~! Come on come on! Dance with me, waifu! Let the **"Mother Father Gentleman"** guide you!"

"G-Gentleman?" at that instant, she could feel the familiar heat on her face as the word rang a certain memory in her head. Even though she knew it meant the new song he had, a different thought came into her mind instead. Knowing how her blush would spread so easily and she was in a quite lit area, she feared it would get noticed and-

"Stop that!" she was saved when Vietnam came by and hit him with her paddle, thus making him let go of the dizzy girl. Luckily, she got her balance back and stared in wonder at her savior, "You're making a mess again, Yong Soo!"

"Owwwiiiiiieeeeeee. Meanie Vietnam!" he clutched over the sore bump on his head, so he took one of the iced cups and placed it on the bump. "Where'd you get that paddle, anyway?!" but he only got another smack as an answer. "HEY!"

Taiwan just face-palmed as she helped the Filipina back to the seat, "Do forgive him...you know how he acts all the time. He does mean well, though."

Maria couldn't help but chuckle, "Of course, Meimei. I know that. We've been good friends for the past few decades, so I pretty much get most of his antics. But still...that was pretty rough..." and point back to South Korea making a duck behind Thailand to save him. That didn't stop Vietnam from still chasing him around the room, though.

"Not really...that was still quite mild...and hey! Don't go behind me! Go somewhere else!" she ran off when South Korea decided to run behind her. And so the ruckus began.

"Waaahhhh! Protect me, China!"

"Don't hide behind me, aru~!"

"I told you to quit it! Hong Kong! Help me here!"

"Ehh? But I'm preparing the fireworks to light up for later..."

"Yey! Fireworks!"

"That is not good! We don't have a permit!

"They're just the simple fireworks!"

"Still not allowed! I'd fine you for that!"

"Don't light them up yet, la!"

"**Every night in my dreamssssssssssssssss~!**"

"I want to put this up next."

"I'm going next, Thai!"

"Wait your turn, Myanmar...Yolngu's still singing!"

"Do please stop running around!"

"Hold it, right there!"

"Put away the paddle and I'll think about it!"

"Quit messing around!"

"**I seeeeee youuuu~! I feeeeeeeeeeeelllll youuuuuuu~!**"

Despite all the ruckus that was going on, Piri just sat down on her chair and continued watched everything from her seat. "_Hahahaha...it's good they're having fun...England...huh..._" another sigh. How many times had she been sighing in this party? Or perhaps, how many times had the idea or thought of England entered into all of her conversations in this party? Maybe she was that tired...or maybe she was thinking too much. "_I'd better not be a party pooper...and also, perhaps I should clear my head first before I continue mingling with them..._"

Cautiously, the Philippine nation walked up to the food table and then slowly sneaked her way to the clubroom door. As soon as she noted no-one would notice her disappearance, she quickly turned around and closed the door. But, one, or two, did take notice of her 'sudden' departure.

"_Leaving in the middle of a party. ...I suppose it is better that she have some time to think about everything...but, I think I must..._" checking first to see if anyone would notice, he stood up and cautiously walked over to the door, his eyes on the girl who just left.

"...he is going after her..." Indonesia remarked as he watched Brunei leave the room and gently close the door behind him. "But who else to talk to her but her closest friend...", he chuckled and took another sip from his glass.

* * *

><p>Brunei carefully slipped through the corridors of the club room building. As much as he was enjoying the party and the company of his friends, his thoughts always went over to his best friend. Even if she had looked like she was in a good mood, he could completely tell that that sigh she gave wasn't just a tired sigh. "Where could she have gone off to..."<p>

As he walked along the silent halls, he noticed a ray of moonlight coming from one side of the corridor at the far end. Following his instincts, Brunei quietly sneaked over to that side where he spotted his target, who was busy staring up at the crescent moon on the dark velvety sky and humming a soft tune to herself. It was only when Piri stopped to breathe and drink from her cup that Brunei decided to make his presence known. "You know, if you had wanted to sing, there's always a chance for you to take the karaoke mike? It is your party after all."

As surprising as it was, Piri would have lunged an attack on the person if she hadn't recognized Brunei's voice immediately, "B-Brunei? H-How long have you...never mind...don't sneak up on me like that. I could have hit you, you know." and Brunei only laughed as he went by her side so they could converse easily, "S-So, what brings you out? Needed some air, as well?"

"That, but more of wanted to check on someone." he put it as he played with the cup of soda in his hand.

The girl beside him turned her gaze slowly towards the moon as she answered back. "Oh...is that so?"

Brunei continued on, "We were hoping the party would help liven you up. But, it seems even through your smiles and laughs, your mind is still far far away. **This**, something you've been thinking about, and because of the quick pace of events hurled on you today, you couldn't stop and think it thoroughly, is that right?"

"Seriously...why can you always see right through me..." Maria pouted as she felt Brunei's gaze on her. So here was another one who could read her. Not good. "...was I...that transparent?"

"Transparent or not, it doesn't much matter. Well, the others may have noticed it or maybe not, but that's not something you should worry yourself about..." he explained, but the look on the other girl's face didn't change one bit. It became even more confused. "There is something wrong with you...you wouldn't go off thinking like that all of a sudden."

"I told you, I'm fine. The incident is over and-" Maria snapped at him.

"It's not about the teacher incident." crossing his arms and glaring, he snapped back at her. Just like the way he'd reprimand Timor if she did something wrong. "You were able to get over it, by what means, I am not quite sure. But that's not what you've been thinking of."

"W-What-" she paled when she saw how serious her best friend became, "Seriously, Brunei. If you know about it, just come out with it to me..."

"...well, I am still not completely confident I know what **IT** is." he straightened himself up and looked back at her carefully, "Come on. I can keep a secret, tell me what's been bugging you...well, not these bugs of course..." he joked as he swatted off some insects buzzing around them. He was quite pleased when his friend laughed at him. "If you've got problems, it's better if you could vent or talk about it to people. You may actually find some answers along the way."

True. He was her close friend. Brunei had always been. He knew her like the back of his hand and he could almost always tell what she had in mind. It had scared her at first. But, from what she had learnt from him when he became the bridge to reconnect her with her family, she knew he cared the most for her. They had been allies before, now that she had a clearer definition of her past. And, although they had drifted apart from each other for too long, Maria knew when she met him again, that he wasn't just an ordinary neighboring nation. He was special to her, just as she was special to him. Even if a lot have happened between them...they were still close, no matter what.

He can keep a secret...and she knew he meant it. Hopefully, he could help her with this problem of hers.

"They're not what's bugging me...it's just...I've been thinking." she looked back up at the moon as she spoke to him slowly, "_Oh, I suppose it would help me and also ease the load off my shoulders._ _It wouldn't hurt to tell him...I suppose... I..._Brunei...when you...feel something, like something was off when you're with someone. And I don't mean that bad kind of off...I mean the other type of off, you get what I mean?"

"Hmm...**So that's what you've been feeling with England?**"

"Oh, so you knew it's England. Now this would be easi-" Maria jumped at the sudden turn of the conversation that she nearly dropped her own cup, "E-England?! W-what? W-What ever gave you t-the idea that it would be England that I would be troubling over? Eh, Brunei?"

The boy didn't flinch at all or take any notice of his flustered friend's appearance and expression, although internally, he was laughing, "No need to lie to me, Piri. You already gave yourself away with your first sentence. And if that's not enough, you do know that I am one of the most observant people you have met. I had been keeping my eye on you, and...well, it was quite easy and obvious to deduce. Not just by your actions tonight, but also before."

"Was I...really that o-obvious?" Maria asked, a scared tone in her voice, "...and did...anyone else notice it?"

Brunei just gave a shrug, "Maybe not. You never talked about it with any one of us. Well, I suppose I am acting quite a bit blunt on my side, but if you keep that problem, you may not be able to solve it just by yourself. I would like to provide you with help. I hate seeing you all like this."

"Oh..." Maria tried to find the right words to say, "I thought...I thought if I told you all, you would hate me or something. Most of you had met him and got along with him before I did, and well- _why does he...seem fine with it?_"

"How about we concentrate on what the real problem is?" Brunei cut her off, his eyes still focused on the moon, "I meant to say his name to see if I was correct and also, to help you solve the problem. Now that that's out of the bag, you can tell me what's wrong freely. And do not worry, no one's here to judge or anything, if that is what if you're fearing from us."

Maria hung her head low, he caught her again, "Uhhh...slightly. But...yes. I suppose, since you seem to understand and know about this...I guess I can tell you. Will you listen?" he nodded and she began explaining all that had happened and all she had been thinking about. How she felt, how she knew it, and how it was between him and her. Brunei was an excellent listener. He hardly interrupted Piri with her story and would only ask a few questions for clarification. "And...that's about it. It's really kind of weird that I've been getting these thoughts and feelings..."

"It's not really that weird. Feelings always come and change as the season does, it all just depends on those who put their feelings in thought and motion. Hmm, now that I've got a clearer picture of what had been going on with you and him, this is how I see it."

"If it would help clear things up, please do..." she nodded as she took a sip from her glass.

"Why haven't you told him yet? He may like you the same way you do.", only to have her liquid sputtered out with his sentence. She hurriedly wiped the excess liquid off her mouth as she angrily vented on her neighbor. The boy just remained calm despite all that his friend was going through.

"_Susmaryosep_, Brunei! You keep surprising me with your answers! Please be serious!"

The boy stopped his friend from venting out even more by placing his hands on her shoulders, "I am serious! Calm down, Piri, please. if you keep reacting like this, we won't be able to solve the problem, understand?" as soon as she had nodded, he let go and asked her again, "Very well, I need you to think carefully and answer me truthfully. What's stopping you?"

"It's because...of that feeling. I've been giving it some thought for the past time and..." Maria took a breath before she continued, "Is it better to hide how you feel and what you want to say, for each of our sake? I know I am the type of person who just goes through with anything. ...even through all that I've been through, I just go through it head-on. May it end good or bad, I just smile and accept it for the sake of saying it's all right, I've learnt something...there's always a tomorrow for it. So...even if it were bad...I would go through it...but..."

She looked up to him straight in the eyes as she poured out more of her feelings, "Brunei. Saying it out loud...your honest feelings. I'm not stupid to know that being honest is wrong and right at the same time...but...for this situation, is it better to leave my feelings behind? Then, it's not being me..."

Brunei remained silent as he listened to the girl speak out her mind. She was shaking, her face a deep red, her voice was cracking, and he could tell the tears were slowly starting to poke out. He had to do something, he would have wanted to stop her. It pained him even more to see her like this. But. "_I'd rather face her crying in front of me and telling me what is wrong. I don't want to see the fake smile and laugh... So I'll let this flow...and I will listen. Just as I have done before. _Continue, Maria...I'm here. I'm listening."

"I don't...I don't know. I believe I could do the right thing, but what if it were a bad thing, after all? Will I be right? Will I be wrong? It confuses me too much, and I don't know if I can make anything out of it. W-What am I supposed to do, Brunei..." she felt a soft hand patting her head again, just like how Indonesia would do for her.

"I...I may understand it. You've grown to be honest and speak out your feelings. But, then all your thoughts and ideas had been suppressed for a long time. You were made to be silent and follow what it is said to be right. And when you finally got to be free and opened your eyes once more, you personally brought it out to be free in what you think and feel, to go for what you believe in. But now..." he rubbed her head softly, "What you know...negates it."

It took a few seconds before Maria nodded, "Yes... I am totally honest with what I believe in, I would stand up for it...because that's who I am...but why...why...why can't I be more honest with my feelings now?! Why?! It's not me! This is not me! Why can't...why can't I do anything?!" and just screamed as she burst out in tears in front of him, "Brunei..."

She was more shocked when nation grabbed her by the waist and gave her a soft but tight hug. His hands circled round her arms and his head nestled among her hair's tresses. Slowly, she wound her arms around his waist and continued crying out on his chest. Brunei then comforted her by gently combing her hair and whispering soft words in his language. Maria may not understand, but she felt they were genuine and caring. His chest began to dampen, but he didn't care. This was Maria, after all.

Soft sobs were gently swayed off with gentle and kind murmurs. Maria listened to these soft murmurs. Slowly, and steadily, it made her calmer, warmer and safer. "_Maybe Brunei was right...it was better, it was better to cry it all out to someone, instead of keeping it in._"

As soon as she had calmed down and her tears were wiped away by Brunei's gentle hands, he pushed her a few inches off from him. The boy placed both of his hands on her cheeks and spoke to her, "There, a bit better?" and she just nodded to him and gave a weak smile. He wiped another of the tears and bit his lip as he began talking again, for he was trying to find the right words for her, "Honesty, it is...such a fragile word...so hard to use, for it can be a double-edged weapon. It may heal but it can also hurt you or the other, or both."

"I know...honesty hurts." she mumbled out the sentence and her expression darkened, "I know that...that's why I'm scared. I'm scared of this honesty. I'm scared that if I become honest...I might lose everything. I don't...I don't want to lose him, Brunei. He's that important to me...I don't think I could handle it anymore if I was left alone and broken. No...never again..."

Before she began to cry, Brunei tilted her head as he asked her "Maria...let me ask you this...and answer me honestly, why are you being honest to me? Why can you tell me this?"

"Because..." Maria answered without hesitation, "Because you're my friend, my closest friend, Brunei! I can trust you!"

"**Then you don't trust him?**"

Those words.

Maria couldn't give an immediate reply and only a soft whisper came from her mouth, while she tried to process carefully what he might be saying. Trust? Honesty? Him? "...to trust him?"

"Yes, don't you? I thought you told me you regarded him as your friend. A special friend. And yet, why don't you trust him?"

"That's not it! I...I do...Brunei...but, I-I'm scared to expect anything from him, so I don't put my entire trust in him. Because, if I trust him more and more, I know I will become even more honest with him. And with that, I'm scared of what may happen. So I had decided to keep them all down...all so that nothing wrong could happen."

"But it is happening. That wall you kept to maintain it is falling apart", he gently turned her face to meet his, "Trust and Honesty go along in the same direction, expectations may come along with it. These three tend to tie up together when we form relationships with people. To expect and fear the future. It is normal to have those kinds of thoughts of what lies ahead. But if we don't step up, nothing will happen right? Although, it is possible to leave this and choose another path that you may believe is the best for everything...but is it really what you wish?"

The girl in his arms trembled as she tried to answer, "It is...I have to follow what is right and what I believe in."

Brunei did not take her sentence at all. Clicking his tongue in a bit of annoyance, he lowered his voice, and gave quite a glare that surprised the girl, "Is it? Is it what you completely believe in? I know you, Maria. You're confused. But, listen...listen to yourself. Can you not hear that small voice? That voice that calls out to you...for you to speak your mind and heart. Don't you hear it?"

"Brunei...what are you saying?" she asked, totally bewildered by her friend's actions. "What...small voice are you talking about?" She squeaked when she felt Brunei's hand as he took her own and guided it to her chest, "My...heart?"

"No. Much deeper than that, Piri. It's your inner consciousness, your own self. It's telling you something, right? Listen, calm yourself and open up your heart and mind. Close your eyes and listen to yourself. It may possibly lead you to an answer."

Following his instructions, Piri closed her eyes and breathed in and out. What could her friend mean? What could her inner consciousness think to say for her to solve her problems? She tried to concentrate, tried to feel and think. What could it be...what was wrong...with...her? Wait, she listened, there was something...Brunei was right. There seemed to be...something. Within the darkness and confusion she was feeling, there seemed to be a voice...and it was saying one word. "T-Trust?" Maria asked as she opened her eyes once more, looking up to her friend's eyes. (3)

At her answer, Brunei's eyes twinkled and he smiled again, like when a child is correct and the teacher is pleased, "Yes, Maria...why don't, you trust yourself more on this?"

"Trust...myself?" A sort of understanding came to her. Everything was starting to fall in place. She spoke slowly again, "Brunei, I think I'm starting to understand. Let me see if I can get this straight. I...I believe I was scared of losing. Losing myself for anything. I was scared of trusting to put forth my foot because I didn't want to be hurt again. From all those times, I learnt that, if I expect or trust too much, I may get hurt in the end." she breathed in and continued.

"But, due to that fear...I had mostly forgotten about trusting myself. I do trust him, but I was scared of what the future would do for both of us. I feared so much that I forgot the small voice inside of me...telling me to trust myself and move on. I could put trust in him...but not myself?" Slowly, she looked up with understanding. "So...that was why. Trust."

"At least you are beginning to understand." Brunei remarked as he gently rubbed her cheeks, "Let me help you some more. To be honest, you need to trust yourself and to whom you will pertain it to. Honesty is a very fragile word, but so is trust. The more you trust a person, the more you tend to be honest to the person. But for this person, you can't be honest because you're scared. You don't trust yourself to bring it out to him and you can't trust him to follow through with what you would wish...of course, it's understandable that you wish to keep it hidden. It is risky, it might not turn to your favor, but, if you're not going to be honest about it, when else will you do it?"

"You taught me to be honest, Piri. Your head-strong attitude is one of your defining features. Sure, you may fall and trip many times, but never was a time did I see you mope around for too long. You were down, but you came up. And now, I will tell you, it's not that bad to use honesty. It only just needs care and thought for it to be used. Yes, it's scary. I know it is. But I was willing to take the chance before, if I didn't become honest and opened up more, I would never be who I am today. And...I would never had been able to tell...how I felt before."

Maria watched when he gave a short break from his sentence, and smiled. By the way his mouth moved, she could tell what and who he meant. "Brunei..."

Brunei placed his forehead just by the girl's and gently whispered to her, his eyes closing and his arms holding her tighter, "Please, Piri. You deserve to be happy. Go for it and tell him how you feel."

"But...if it doesn't end good..." she asked, her face starting to darken again, but it cleared away when Brunei smiled at her and patted her on her shoulders. She was only surprised when he smiled, a menacing smile at that. Maybe this was what she looked like when she was with Romano?

"Then I'll be the first to hunt him down. If he dares turn you down, then he doesn't know how lucky he would have been. Because," Brunei took a deep breath, "You are a very special girl, Maria. Don't be scared, just like I told you before. We are here. Your family supports you for who you are and what you wish to do. We may hinder sometimes, but we care. We may not be always around, but we're with you even if you can't see us. We may not show it, but you can feel it. We're here, Maria."

As everything began to clear, Maria could almost feel her chest burst with happiness and gratitude, and...it felt like a heavy load fell off her shoulders. She was about to burst into more tears as she spoke more, "I...thank you, Brunei. Thank you...for understanding and always being here for me. I...I don't know what to say..."

"Shhh...say no more. You go and follow what your heart wishes to decide. I'm always here for you, Piri. We all are. We are you family and we won't just abandon you. Remember that..." he gave her another hug, and Piri immediately responded by hugging him back. It was a very familiar feeling. Like it was _deja vu_. It was the same feeling she had when Indonesia hugged her before, that warm and glowing feeling that comforted her and made her know she was in safe hands. A familiar feeling that never went away, even after being part for so long. Brunei...everyone. She shouldn't have been scared to tell the truth after all. (4)

Family. They were family, after all. She will never forget that.

For what seemed forever, both nations finally let go and looked at each other, and both were smiling. Piri's expression had altered from what Brunei had seen of her before he arrived. She was glowing, and that was the Piri he knew, mission accomplished. "Brunei, we should be going back. The others may have noticed us gone for a long time."

"Oh, you go on ahead. I'd like to stay here for a bit more. The night air is quite nice, and besides, I'm sure they're having a ruckus at the moment with who's going next on the karaoke machine. I'd avoid that for a bit." Brunei said as he led the girl to the door.

"I might agree with you on that. But, I think a little karaoke will get me pumped up. Come back inside, all right? It's pretty cold out here and the draft sure can give quite the shivers..." and with another tight hug, which quite surprised the boy, but what caught him off guard was when she whispered something in his ear. He was quite stunned, that he could only watch as she waved her hand and stepped back into the building and its hallways until she reached the party room. As soon as he had composed himself, he coughed slightly and shut the veranda door.

Without turning his back, Brunei spoke up loud enough for his "hidden" friend in the background. "Mindanao. You really should stop hiding too much in the trees. Besides, it is not good to spy on your sister." (6)

"I have my reasons for doing such." out of the facade of trees behind Brunei, a figure of a girl appeared and quietly slipped down to stand by his side. "Anyway..."

"Hmm? What is it, Minda?" the boy calmly asked his female companion who was contemplating how to ask her questions.

"I just...don't get it. You let her go? Just like that?" scratching her head gently, she turned to the direction of where her sister had run off to, "I'm quite shocked, Brunei. After all that you two had gone through...you're willing to let her go? And I heard your explanation already. But, your eyes and voice show no signs of lies or hate. Why?"

"It's because..." Brunei gave a sigh and leaned back on the railings of the balcony. His gaze fell to the moonlit nature, the gentle sway of the winds along with the trees as the crickets sounded off during the night, behind him. He felt calm. He felt tranquil. He felt...nostalgic. Those nights and those forgotten times he had been by her side, comforted her and held her, just like how they had tonight, it all started playing back in his head like a film. He would never forget them, never throw them away.

Because he would treasure those memories. Treasure her. His "Tawalisi".

But.

"I don't wish to see her smile and warmth disappear. I may not be the one who would be by her side in the end, but...if I know she is happy and content with the one she holds dear...then, it will be enough." Brunei continued from where he left off.

"How very noble of you." Mindanao half-heartedly waved her hand at him with her eyes half-lidded. Clearly, she was hardly impressed.

"Not noble..." Brunei smiled, and corrected her, "It's love. And...I have trust in both of them. It will end for the best of everyone. I believe in it. And I always stay true to my word. One wrong move from him, and he knows what he has to face."

"Ohhh...that's so scary. Makes me want to hide under my bed. But, you'd better if he dares hurt my sister."

"Of course. And besides..." was his reply, but he paused as he thought over the few seconds when she had hugged him...for she had whispered a few more words in his ear that he was too stunned to move.

"_Please take good care of Minda for me._" was what Piri had whispered to his ear. Groaning, he placed his hand over his forehead and caused the other girl in front of him to jolt in surprise. (5)

"Brunei? What-What's wrong? Are you all right?"

The boy turned to look up at the worried expression of his companion. To ease her worry, he gave a soft smile. "You're worried about me. That's nice of you, Minda."

"Eh? Of course I'd care for you, neighbor. But do so as she said. It's quite cold up here. I think I might as well join the party since Viz told me to grab him something." the young Mindanao told the boy as she walked back inside the building, leaving Brunei alone on the balcony.

As she closed the veranda door, the boy turned to look back at the crescent moon in the sky. Out of the silence of the night, he could picture her again, as she got back to the noisy room of her friends and company, and she smiled. But she smiled genuinely now, for she is now at ease. Quite so, he could hear Australia's voice somewhere, "**Youu areeeee safffeeeeee in my heartt anddddd...my heart willll go oonnnnnn andddd oooonnnnnnnnn!**"

"_That is Maria for you. I surprise her. She surprises me back. She really is amazing, that neighbor of mine. And that was why she is special to me. And until now, I do care for her that much. So much... But, I do believe it is all for the best. Indeed, I had found my happiness after all. And now, I hope and pray she can find her happiness soon_...Insha'Allah."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: End of Part 2. Next chapter please! And a lot of explanations...<p>

1) I had this fascination for Milk Tea for the past year. Blame that my subdivision has 3-4 Tea Places close by! I practically love Jasmine Milk Tea or Jasmine Tea (the cold ones). During times I had to work on my thesis or during examinations, this drink was what kept me calm and steady! I did try Earl Grey Tea as an iced cold drink, and it worked the same way. And...well, I couldn't help but think of the two. :D.

Popping bobba was one of the weird sinkers I had tried. And I reacted the same way New Zealand did. LYCHEE?! But it's really good. They just do pop too much when I swirl my tea.

2) The portable Karaoke machine was inspired because of my Mt. Makiling field trip where my classmates brought one. Filipino weakness~. So we all sang and drank until we were all tired (2 AM). Also, while we were on the van on the way, we had a karaoke CD and TV on. ROAD TRIP GALORE! Random song for "My Heart Will Go On"? It so happened to be the karaoke song my neighbors are singing, coincidence! But I suppose it does have a message with the story. :D.

3) I do believe in the inner voice that helps you during situations where you are confused and lost. It may be the soul or the inner self, but I do believe that this exists.

4) Some may be confused about Piri, Brunei, Indonesia and the family thing. This would be based off from Yang Tersayang, Dinosaurusgede's work. You may check her out on DeviantArt. Her works are WONDERFUL. She is the artist of Maaf, Yang Tersayang and many more. Yang Tersayang is quite IndoPiri, but it reflects a certain Piri that I have thought in another fan fiction I made, "My Name is...". I haven't posted it here, but I have loosely based it off there. Soon to be posted!

5) I do support BruPh, and their relationship is indeed very interesting and full of mystery and life. For me, I see their relationship as the childhood friends relationship and special friends. If you may interpret something, I will leave it up to you. Nothing against anything. This is just a simple UKPH story.

Moreover, at the end part, I do support more of MinBru...I find them more compatible~!

6) As you can see, I still play with the personification of the 3 Philippine Siblings, Luzon (presently Piri), Vizayas (haven't shown him around much) and Mindanao (presently Minda). It gives it a more...aesthetic feel and also makes it more interesting. Well, they do call South Italy more of Romano and North Italy as Italy...so...yeah. Get my point?

7) Long chapter? Someone asked for it! You know who you are~! Nyahaha~!


End file.
